


Beautiful Oppression *ON HOLD*

by DemonsDaughter, Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Aggression, Battle, Beating, Birthing, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mech Preg, Medical Procedures, Mental Coercion, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformer Sparklings, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 73,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs/pseuds/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs
Summary: Tarn discovers that Pharma has been harboring a Decepticon traitor: Ambulon. Needless to say, this gives the tank the advantage he needed to finally take possession of the little jet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's a great story written by me and Demon'sDaughter!!! She's just awesome, and I hope you guys all like this story as much as we enjoyed writing it!!

Pharma made his way down the halls of the infirmary, tapping away at the datapad he held in his left servo, marking off the patients he had just checked on as well as one that had just offlined. Though the poor mech’s offlining wasn't completely due to  _ natural causes _ , a thought that was still as distasteful to Pharma as being grounded was to a seeker.

 

Huffing an ex-vent, Pharma marked the mech down as offline and put a note to 'prepare the frame for dismantling' when, in reality, he had a delicate surgery to do... The medic  _ needed _ that T-cog... Just another thing to hide from First Aid and Ambulon.

 

They would only believe the ‘t-cog donations are needed’ lie for so long.

 

Thinking of Ambulon, Pharma's lips twitched in an attempt at a smile. The red and white mech was as kind as they came, and the jet adored him. Maybe once his work was done he could "check up" on the other medic to see when he would be finished his work.

 

Pharma felt a little cheered at the thought, his dark mood lifting a bit as he headed down to the surgery where he could get the tools needed to extract the t-cog from the offlined patient. 

 

The door slid open and the tri-coloured mech stepped forwards to enter, stopping dead in his tracks as the energon in his lines froze over... Panicked blue optics took in the entire scene in only moment, from a struggling Ambulon being held down against the floor and a familiar tank kneeling in front of the frightened mech.

 

"T-Tarn?!"

 

Tarn, having heard the entrance of his favorite medic with keen audio receptors, easily noticed the jet's startled recoil and looked up at Pharma as complete and deathly silence fell over the room. Pharma was hardly breathing, his vents stalled from the shock.

 

Good, it would be foolish of the mech to think he was going to get off of this punishable offense easily. 

 

"Pharma," the tank sighed, making sure he sounded very tired and disappointed, almost like a Sire might when their creation came home much later than their assigned curfew. "I expected better of you than to hide a bot from me. You have so much to lose!"

 

Tarn's armor ruffled with annoyance, Kaon's open optic sockets staring at Pharma over Tarn's bent frame. He was smirking, his electric coils sparking with anticipation for what was to come. Ambulon would be made into quite a spectacle. Even if he couldn't fully see, he would be able to hear it in glorious, violent detail.

 

"Did you know that you were harboring a traitorous wretch? Choose your words wisely," Tarn asked, motioning for Tesarus to pin Ambulon down so he was free to move towards the head medic.

 

There was a threatening creak of metal as Tesarus placed a pede atop of Ambulon's back between his shoulders, pressing him down against the cold flooring. The ex-decepticon was staring at Pharma with just as much fear as the jet himself felt. "Ph-Pharma I-" golden optics shuttered as Ambulon ground his denta in pain.

 

Watching, Pharma worked his intake, struggling to find something to say, but his usual arrogance was gone, leaving him speechless. He hadn't known Tarn was coming, at least not this very cycle! At this  _ time _ ! Tarn usually timed his "visits" for the early to late nightcycle.

 

The jet's wings lowered when the tank addressed him, wide blue optics shifting from his lover to the masked mech. "I-I..." Pharma shrank back a little as Tarn approached him, the closer proximity unwelcome and disconcerting. He could see Kaon watching him with a predatory grin playing around the white lips, Vos crouched on the medberth and purring. 

 

Tarn strode forward to meet Pharma, his massive frame looming over the lithe jet. While the tricolor mech was no Seeker, he was still gorgeous in his own way. The tank stifled an interested growl, trying not to get carried away too quickly. He had some deals to make after all.

 

Tearing his optics away from Tesarus and the other three, Pharma looked up at Tarn now. The mech was upset, at least, not in the way a normal mech would be. But when the tank's tone became so full of disapproval and disappointment, Pharma knew the DJD leader was less than pleased. What would Tarn do? Destroy Delphi? Execute Pharma with Ambulon?

 

"I knew he had been a Decepticon," Pharma said once he finally gained his voice, not meeting the tank's gaze as the larger mech stood directly in front of him, dangerous and threatening.

 

The purple and black mech chuffed softly behind his mask, catching the lovely scent of the jet. It was pungent due to the rush of adrenaline and fear, but Tarn loved it. Copper mixed with the tang of zinc.

 

'Absolutely divine,' Tarn mused silently, eyeing the other bot with approval from behind the safety of his mask.

 

"I know you didn't expect to see me or my hunters so soon, but we could hardly stay away once we found out you were sheltering a List member!" Tarn exclaimed, shaking his helm sadly. "So you knew him to be a Decepticon yet never told me about him? Dear Pharma, you keep so many secrets from me! And I thought we were close."

 

Tarn purred the last word, rolling it across his glossa and making sure his vocal abilities soothed some of Pharma's racing spark. He could tell the mech was terrified, as he should be, but it would do him no good to be speechless. Tarn only liked Pharma when he was fierce.

 

The autobot medic scowled in distaste at the larger mech now, though he was still trying to keep an optic on Tesarus and Ambulon. "Then you are as disillusioned as you are a fanatic!" The jet responded sharply, glaring at the tank though his optics were always looking back to his lover, pinned beneath the grinder.

 

Ambulon was whining softly and attempting to wriggle out from beneath Tesarus, venting heavily. "Please..." He pleaded, pale yellow optics looking up at Kaon then over to Tarn and Pharma. Regardless of who was standing on his back, the traitor knew exactly who was in charge of his fate.

 

"Tarn, he's going to kill him!" Pharma choked out, looking past the tank towards his wheezing lover, Tesarus' heavy weight pressing against two of Ambulon's dorsal vents and blocking them.

 

Upon hearing that Tesarus was in the process of killing Ambulon, Tarn whipped around to order Tesarus off. The grinder curled his lip in annoyance and muttered that he 'wasn't doing anything,' before he let up on the pressure with his pede. 

 

"Can you breathe better now, traitor?" he hissed at Ambulon, voice cold. "Your boyfriend won't be able to save you for much longer, so I don’t see why it matters..."

 

"Tesarus, shut up," Helex grunted, giving the other huge brute a glower. "We don't talk to dead mechs, remember? Bots will think we’re insane as well as murderous."

 

As far as the smelter was concerned, Ambulon was as good as dead. As he spoke he reached out one of his larger hands and offered his arm to Vos. "You'll get a better vantage point from my shoulder," Helex grunted, not at all bothered by the gun-former as Tesarus was.

 

Helex gently patted Vos' helm once the mech had situated himself on the smelter's shoulder, hoping to keep him from doing anything rash. Helex had a good deal of patience, so he was often asked by Tarn to keep the team from going straight for a kill. All the fun of torturing other mechs was lost if one rushed.

 

“You haven’t explained why you didn’t inform me of Ambulon’s presence on Delphi,” Tarn stated, focusing on the orange and white jet again.

 

"I didn't think you'd care!" Pharma was saying, attempting to keep his focus on Tarn though he was clearly distracted by Ambulon. "He has been helping me keep up with your quota!" The jet continued, watching as Vos nimbly climbed Helex's offered arm to perch on the smelter's shoulder. At least the sniper wasn't attempting to agitate Tesarus as he usually did on their ‘visits’, seemingly preoccupied with sitting atop Helex's shoulder.

  
  
  
  


Babbling cheerfully in the primal dialect, Vos scooted closer to Tesarus, one servo keeping a hold of Helex’s audio so he wouldn’t fall. Though no one but Tarn could understand him, it was clear that he was teasing the grinder, and Ambulon prayed it wouldn't irritate the larger mech even more than he already was. 

 

Tarn turned back from his hunters once he was sure they weren't going to get ahead of themselves. Ambulon wasn't the true reason why they were there. No, Tarn had other ideas. He reached out with a big paw of a hand to pull the jet to his side, resting his arm across Pharma's shoulder in mock friendship. 

 

"Do you care for him, Pharma? How much is his life worth to you?" Tarn hummed, setting up the head medic for his perfect trap.

 

"His life is as valuable as all my staff," Pharma responded stiffly as Tarn wrapped an arm around his shoulders, Pharma defiantly leaned away from the masked mech. "We had a deal. You wouldn't threaten Delphi or my staff if I gave you what I wanted."

 

Blue optics locked with the startled yellow staring up at him from across the room, Pharma quickly looking away. Ambulon was learning much more than he had ever wanted his lover to know. 

 

Vos, easily bored, had unmasked himself to play with the collection of spikes and drills on the inside of his mask. Hissing softly, the sniper gestured to Ambulon and frowned deeply at Tesarus to get his point across. He wanted to be entertained, the lithe mech being the one that lost interest the most quickly.

 

"Pharma, watch that mouth of yours. Someday it may get you into trouble," Tarn warned, his tone calm but hiding a hint of annoyance. He was not going to be pushed around by Pharma or anyone for that matter. Everyone in that room would answer to his command.

 

"Vos, don't frag with me. I'm bored, too," Tesarus snapped back, giving the creepy little mech a glare. "Shut up already!" 

 

Vos spat curses at Tesarus as he held onto Helex, snapping his mask back into place and glaring. The little mech's armour flared out in an attempt to make himself look bigger and more threatening, a useless aspect when it came to someone like the grinder, though Vos didn't mind. If he wasn't having fun he'd find it elsewhere, and Tesarus was the easiest to rile up.

 

Shutting his optics tightly, Ambulon ground his denta in an attempt to keep as quiet and still as possible. The odds of surviving an encounter with the DJD was nonexistent, and all he could do was hope he'd be killed off quickly as the creepy blind mech said.

 

Pharma looked up when he heard Vos' hissing, nervously watching Tesarus and the smallest member of the justice division while still paying attention to Tarn. He knew the situation could go either way at the moment.

 

"Quit it, both of you," Helex grumbled, rubbing Vos' slim back. "Tesarus, don't piss him off."

 

"Why is it my fault now?! He's probably talking all sorts of slag since we can't understand a word he says. Little neanderthal..." Tesarus snarled back, showing his dentas at Vos. Helex rolled his optics, hoping Vos and Tess didn't get into it with each other like they usually did. The DJD was much like a twisted, warped family unit and in every family there were always a few people who just couldn't get along.

 

"Next time you take his side I'm going to rip you a new one," Tesarus snapped at Helex, armor puffed up angrily. Helex snorted, not at all scared. 

 

"Just try it and see how it works out for you," Helex rumbled back, not going to entertain Tesarus' bad mood any further. "Now pay attention to your job."

 

Grinning merrily, Vos lifted his mask up just enough for Tesarus to see his amusement at the other mech, sticking his glossa out before quickly moving to Helex's other shoulder- the one furthest from Tesarus.

 

The little mech purred softly from his perch, somewhat entertained with Tesarus' reaction, the grinder keeping him distracted for the time being.

 

The moment Helex's petting of the sniper's helm calmed the riled mech, Pharma calmed as well. That is, until the arm around his shoulders began to drag him alongside Tarn towards the group, the jet reluctantly following.

 

From where he lay, the ever present -and dangerous- weight of Tesarus on his backstrut, Ambulon fought the urge to squirm and plead. "Sir..." The ex-decepticon whimpered out quiet enough that it might not have been heard. He didn't dare call them by name.

 

Kaon snickered quietly when Ambulon started to beg. He was resorting to meek pleas and they hadn't even started yet! The fun was yet to come, the electric chair crooning softly at Ambulon as he struggled. 

 

"Hush, now. Tarn and Pharma are working out a deal for you. I think if you're lucky we won't play with you for too long. A swift death is the most you can hope for, wretch."

 

Tarn laughed softly from where he stood with Pharma, now leading the jet close to Ambulon. Now Pharma stood surrounded by a pack of killers, each watching him with dangerous interest. 

 

"We did have a deal, yes. But I am willing to offer you another choice. I will spare your assistant's life and absolve him of his past transgressions concerning the Decepticon cause, but you will come with me and become my personal medic on the Peaceful Tyranny. You will leave Delphi and the others behind unharmed."

 

Tarn smiled, the expression hidden behind his mask. 

 

"But if you would rather not come with us, I suggest you look away while we...take care of your friend," the tank said, glancing down at Pharma. "So, choose wisely."

 

Ambulon looked up, the fear within him increasing the closer the large tank got to him, digits curling into tight fists as he looked from Pharma to Tarn then back again. The head medic of Delphi looking just like a cornered glitch mouse surrounded by cybercats.

 

Looking down at his subordinate, Pharma's spark quailed in his chassis. Tesarus could crush Ambulon beneath his weight, but that'd be a mercy. He knew what was going to happen and he didn't want to bear witness to it. A frightening thought struck the jet. Would Tarn do the same to him for harbouring the decepticon?

 

So immersed in his thoughts, Pharma jerked back against Tarn's arm when the tank spoke again, that damned voice soothing his pulsating spark. 

 

Ambulon stared up at his lover and the dangerous mecha holding the jet close, shock and then fear worming into his spark. Surely Pharma wouldn't go with the DJD? He couldn't be worth that much to him! Yes, Ambulon loved Pharma and was loved in return, but to live on the Peaceful Tyranny and constantly fearing for your life?

 

Denta worried at the jet's lower lip, Pharma looking down at Ambulon and then to the others. Tesarus, Helex, Vos... Kaon. Did he truly want to live amongst the DJD? The Autobots would brand him a traitor, and he'd lose his chance to ever become a CMO. But regardless of Ambulon's past it was his own fault that the DJD had located him. Pharma had dared to strike a deal with Megatron's pet hunter and this was his payment. 

 

Pharma shut his optics. "How do I know you won't kill him the moment I left?" The jet asked carefully, not wanting Tarn to take his statement as a negative and have Ambulon killed.

 

Kaon was staring at Tarn with those empty optics of his, yet his facial expression could be easily read and it displayed nothing but horror. Tarn couldn't be serious! He wasn't going to bring Pharma into their ship! 

 

A flash of white hot jealousy burned through Kaon's frame at the thought of someone else becoming Tarn's favorite, his coils letting out a loud crack of electricity. Tarn gazed at the red and gold mech with some concern, but showed no sign that he was playing a mind game with his prey. 

 

His offer was a valid one.

 

"I will assure you that my word is true by showing you his name being wiped from the List. Once that is done, it is final. I will not be able to add the same mech twice as the system was never meant to be used in such a manner," Tarn explained, taking out the single data pad that was the List.

 

He unlocked it with a fingerprint scan and showed Pharma the names, Ambulon's almost at the top of the List. His finger hovered over the small X beside the name, the tank watching Pharma's expression.

 

Pharma stared when Tarn produced the List, optics immediately locating Ambulon's name as the purple digit hovered over it enticingly. All he had to do was agree and the other medic would be cleared of his 'crimes' and free... He and Ambulon had fantasized about it for eons. It was far from ideal, his own freedom being traded for the smaller mechs, but what other choice did he have?

 

"Agree to come with me and he will never be in fear for his life by our hands. I promise my family and I will take good care of you," Tarn added, growling a warning when Kaon stepped angrily forward to challenge him.

 

The jet opened his mouth to respond when Kaon blew up, the tricoloured mech stilling where he stood as he eyed the red mech. He didn't want Kaon anywhere close to him when his coils were flickering with streaks of electrical current.

 

"What are you doing?! You can't erase someone from the List unless they're dead!" 

 

"He will be dead to our cause in a metaphorical sense, Kaon. We will find another."

 

"I spent weeks tracking him down!" Kaon shot back, furious but still treading carefully. While Tarn was renowned for having patience, the mech was still a tank. Tank types all had a streak of violence and quick temperaments hidden behind their thick armor, so it was best not to tempt Tarn into action.

 

"I will reward you for your diligent work at a later time, Kaon. For now I am making other plans."

 

Kaon's frame was stiff and tense, his jaw grit tight as he started to grind his dentas. Helex noticed the strange behavior but said nothing, silently staring down at Ambulon. This was becoming a rather boring List mech.

 

"So tell me, Pharma...Do you want to spare your lover? Or would you rather spare yourself?" Tarn whispered, nodding to Vos. "Vos, how about we have Ambulon try on your face, hmm? That might encourage Pharma to make the right decision."

 

Helex picked Vos up under his arms like a puppy and set the mech down beside Ambulon, eager to watch the show.

 

Hearing his name, Vos immediately perked up, chittering in excitement as the smelter lifted him up and set him on the ground, the sniper immediately lurking towards Ambulon. The medic jerked back and began to thrash, kick and push Vos back. "No! Please, I'll do anything!"

 

Pharma's spark clenched violently at the panic and desperation in Ambulon's voice. He attempted to block Vos from reaching his lover, the sniper dodging around him and unclasping his mask. 

 

"NO!"

 

Vos hesitated at the shout, glancing up from where he was holding the mask out towards Ambulon, the traitor's optics wide as he vented heavily. "Pharma-" He attempted to speak when the sniper continued on towards the helpless mech. "WeeEAAArrr myyYYy-"

 

"Yeah, I guess he's a squirmy one. Vos, stick the mask on him already!" Tess said, laughing when he saw how desperately Ambulon was trying to get away. "I love when they make a scene like this. You gonna leak, little mech?" he sneered, savoring the pleading from their victim.

 

"NO! Please, Tarn!" Pharma immediately turned his attention onto the tank, fully aware that he was the only one that could stop it. "Please... I'll come."

 

Ambulon fought with everything he had, optics nearly white in his panic as Vos came closer to him at a leisurely pace. 

 

At Pharma's cry, he stilled as did Vos, the sniper staring over his shoulder towards his leader. Vos wouldn't dare disobey Tarn, so when the order came, the sniper reluctantly pulled away from the shaking traitor. Pushing himself upright the lithe mech crossed his arms over his chassis, twitching with frustration.

 

Everything went silent when Pharma suddenly shouted that he would come with them. All optics were on Tarn now, the hulking brute watching the scene unfolding before him in silence. The room's atmosphere hung heavy with dread, the purple and black mech basking in the glory of control. 

 

He had never had such control in his other life, but now as Tarn? As Tarn he could do anything.

 

"Vos, stand down. Pharma has made his choice. Ambulon will be absolved of his crimes."

 

"You can't be serious!" Kaon shouted, his temper snapping. "We came here to kill him, not save him like some kind of pathetic Autobot! Tarn, I'm beginning to worry you may have gone soft-"

 

"Watch your mouth, Kaon. I won't stand for it," Tarn snapped, his vocalizer cutting into Kaon's spark. The gold and red mech gasped and clutched at his chest, slinking back in submission. He had overstepped himself, crossing the border into Tarn's private territory of control.

 

"I...apologize..." he panted, glancing up with unseeing optics at the tank. He could see his energy signature at least, the blind mech's only window into the world of sight.

 

"You are forgiven. I know it is a surprise for all of you," Tarn purred, soothing the hurt in Kaon's spark while he watched his other hunters. Helex looked confused and Tesarus on the verge of an explosive shouting match much like Kaon. Thankfully he kept his thoughts to himself, snarling softly and letting more weight press down on Ambulon's back. Served the little death-cheater right!

 

At Kaon's second outburst, the jet tensed up and watched warily. He wasn't surprised entirely by the defiance of the electric chair since Kaon had reacted in a similar way when he had first met them and been allowed to live. What  _ did _ catch him off guard was Tarn using his outlier ability on Kaon. He'd never witnessed the tank use his power against his team.

 

"Now, we shall remove Ambulon's name from the List and be on our way. Would you like to do the honors, Pharma? You will set him free," Tarn said, offering the data pad to Pharma so the mech could touch the single X and clear Ambulon of his past. "Once that is done, you may say your goodbye.” 

 

Pharma wasn't aware he was trembling until he took the datapad from the tank and cancelled Ambulon's designation off the List. He held onto it so tightly, he was surprised the screen didn't crack. Tarn wouldn't kill him, right? He had way more value alive and functioning properly than he did offline...

 

Tarn silently watched as Ambulon's name was erased from the List, the mech considered dead now that he was removed. At least Pharma had made the correct choice. For a moment Tarn had wondered if Pharma's selfishness and urge of self-preservation would win, but clearly he adored the other medic. 

 

The tank looked towards the others in the room. “Helex, Tesarus, Vos, Kaon, you may return to the ship."

 

"Already?" Tesarus asked, sounding surly and bored. 

 

"Yes. Go on, you may all spar if you'd like to rid yourselves of extra energy. Or, if you would rather, start tracking the next bot on the List."

 

Kaon hissed under his breath but was the first to turn his back on Tarn. His hands were balled into tight fists, the frothing jealousy about Pharma threatening to overtake the mech's better judgment. He would always be Tarn's favorite even if the medic was coming aboard the ship.

 

'Tarn always says he likes me best,' Kaon reminded himself, trying not to let his fears that he was being replaced by some fragtoy overcome him. 'I'll ask for a pet of my own. I don't have my turbofox anymore, so Tarn can't possibly say no.'

 

Helex followed Kaon out, heavy pedes clomping away towards the entrance to the med bay. He didn't want any trouble. If Tesarus wanted to throw a fit, the smelter didn't want to get involved in it.

 

Vos muttered under his vents when they were dismissed, but left the room with Helex. It had taken only one exposure to the tank's voice and he'd never needed it again. He behaved because he knew what Tarn was capable of and feared it.

 

Watching the exchange from the floor, Ambulon turned pained optics onto Pharma. He had been prepared for an excruciating offlining, not this... Not losing his lover.

 

Pharma looked up when he heard Ambulon's vents give a pained hitch, concerned now. He couldn't tell that Tesarus was the reason for it, but he did know that the other medic had possibly suffered damage from the larger mech's weight.

 

The moment the others had left the room, the jet all but shoved the List back into Tarn's arms and rushed to Ambulon's side, gathering the slightly smaller mech into his arms. "Ambulon?"

 

Tarn allowed Pharma to run to Ambulon and attempt to aid him, but he was careful to listen in and be sure the pair were not plotting anything. Not that they would get far with any retaliation, but it never hurt to be alert and careful. 

 

Opening his optics, Ambulon held tightly to the jet, shaking. "You shouldn't have accepted," he murmured, optics flicking to Tarn then back to his lover, curling up against the tricoloured mech as best he could. 

 

Pharma frowned a little at Ambulon's statement but didn't respond. "You're in charge of Delphi now," the jet stated, tone as calm as he could manage as he ignored the tank in the room. This could be the last time he'd see Ambulon.

 

Tarn silently laughed at the scene, glad that he had never experienced such a thing. Because while he cared for his team, he did not love them. They were replaceable. Everything in Tarn's life had been and he intended to keep it that way. 

 

"Come along, Pharma. I am sure one of Ambulon's assistants will arrive soon and help him after his unfortunate accident," Tarn said, motioning for the jet. "You will see him again if you sustain enough damage. While I will do my best not to damage you, some of the other DJD members are not so careful. They are not pleased with my choice to show mercy, you see."

 

Ambulon clung even more tightly to Pharma when Tarn ordered for the jet to go with him, golden optics searching Pharma's with desperation. How was he supposed to help Pharma when he couldn't even help himself? Slag it, Pharma could DIE because of him! If he'd never come to Delphi this-

 

"You're thinking too much," the words were murmured in the soft tone Pharma usually only reserved for when Ambulon was extremely upset... Most times behind closed doors.

 

Pharma leaned in close to peck a kiss to the golden chevron, helping Ambulon into a sitting position against the berth. They looked at one another for several moments, but neither could bring themselves to say the things they wanted to say.

 

Murmuring a soft goodbye, Ambulon watched as the jet straightened up and turned away, vanishing moments later out the door with Tarn. He didn't break down until that moment. The moment he realized that Pharma might not come back.

 

No one would have noticed, but Tarn had turned his optics away when he saw the pair becoming emotional. The tank loathed to admit it, but deep down somewhere in his soul there was a flicker of guilt. His old self screamed at him to make things right, but the voice of Glitch was weak, feeble, useless. 

 

He was Tarn now, and Tarn did not feel empathy for traitors or playthings. 

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the ship, Tesarus was throwing a fit about not being able to kill someone. He was like an overgrown sparkling at times, the grinder slamming a fist into a nearby wall.

 

"Frag this! What's going on with Tarn, he's losing it!" he spat, snarling as he was shoved by Helex. 

 

"Don't say that. You'll get worse than Kaon if he thinks you're turning on him."

 

"I'm not, I just want him to be like he normally is! This should bother you, Helex! Or are you too dumb to figure out this is kinda serious?!"

 

In a flash the two large bots were fighting, their frames tangled messes of limbs as they beat each other up to release some pent-up frustrations. Helex wrenched one of Tesarus' smaller arms back so that he nearly broke it while Tesarus clocked the smelter right in the nose. 

 

Whenever Tarn and Pharma arrived they would be greeted by quite a sight. Kaon had stormed off to his quarters to sulk and Vos...Primus knew where and what Vos was doing.

* * *

Pharma refused to speak to Tarn as he stalked through the infirmary and out to the Peaceful Tyranny. The moment he had entered, the jet immediately wished he hadn't. 

 

Tesarus and Helex were brawling in the middle of the small room, smashing against walls while Vos was made himself scarce, slipping past Tarn and Pharma to vanish down the hall. No doubt to wait out the fight or to pester Kaon.

 

Brutes. All of them.

 

"Now that you will be staying with me, I will give you a tour of the Peaceful Tyranny," Tarn said, entering to find Helex and Tesarus were fighting.

 

Glowering, Pharma crossed his arms over his chassis and made sure he wasn't in the line of fire. He never thought there'd be a day he'd be thankful for having Tarn close by. "Are you going to do something about this or just watch?" The jet asked bitterly, glaring up at the tank.

 

"I would like to tell you this isn't a normal occurrence, but I would be lying. They'll work it out on their own," Tarn chuckled, looking over at Pharma with a hidden grin on his lips. "Do you like gladiatorial fights? These two used to be gladiators from their home cities. From slums to one of the highest positions in Megatron's ranks. Impressive, isn't it?"

 

Pharma frowned deeply at Tarn, then the two giant mech grappling in the middle of the floor nearby. A normal occurrence? Great. So he couldn't hope to avoid the majority of the justice division until they were wounded in an actual battle. He had to deal with the aftermath of their own arguments.

 

The jet tensed when Tarn made his way around the fighting mechs, not at all interested in coming any closer to them than he already was. "No, I don't," Pharma snapped, glaring at Tarn as he hurried around the two fighting mecha. "They're barbaric and pointless." He jumped at the sound of a yelp from behind, quickly casting a nervous glance back over his shoulder.

 

"Pity, they make such a wonderful show. I'll have you watch them formally and I am sure you will appreciate their skills more," Tarn hummed, finding it somewhat amusing how Pharma was rejecting the idea. Once he became bored he would surely decide a fight was better than nothing. 

 

Tarn motioned for Pharma to stay close as they made their way around the brawling pair, another sharp cry from one of them signaling the fight was almost over. After a few more crashes Tesarus broke away from Helex, gingerly touching his cracked X-shaped optic. 

 

"Really, Helex?! I can't see slag now!"

 

"Good, you busted my hand so that’s what you get," Helex hissed back, nursing what looked to be a broken wrist on one of his smaller arms. He wiped some energon from his nose while Tesarus sucked on his newly split lip, the surly pair finally lumbering off to fuss over their new wounds. 

 

Both mechs were damaged, and Pharma quickly looked away. He wasn't interested in fixing /anyone/ right now. Maybe he could refuse? After all, he did come with them. He never agreed to be their medic, had he?

 

"You'll come to find they're not the smartest of the crew. But they are necessary in a line of work like this. Now, would you like to see where you'll be staying?"

 

Tarn offered a hand to Pharma like a gentleman, garnet optics burning warmly behind his mask like embers of a warm fire. He had so many faces, yet his true identity was always kept secret. 

 

As Tarn held out a hand, Pharma stared at it incredulously before crossing his arms over his chassis. "I'm not touching you," the jet growled, not waiting for a response before he continued. "So long as I'm not staying with you, I would."

 

"I will do my best to make you feel at home here. I know it sounds foolish after what torment I just put you through, but in time you will come to love it here."

 

If he were honest with himself, Pharma was completely unsure of Tarn, the tank's latest stunts having been rather unpredictable. He had prided himself on knowing what to say and what not to say, but now? He had no idea what Tarn was thinking.

 

All he wanted was to live. Live  _ peacefully _ . Now he  _ was  _ alive, but on a ship surrounded by sadistic killers.Not the most ideal of circumstances.

 

Tarn chuckled when he also got a rejection of his hand, the massive palm still outstretched. 

 

"Are you certain, Pharma? It's best to stay close when you are among a pack of cyber-wolves. You do realize only I can call them off, don't you?"

 

The tank didn't wait for Pharma to reply, instead striding forward to present Pharma his new room. 

 

Pharma's glare faltered as he looked up at the tank, slightly less sure of himself now. His self preservation was beginning to win over when the tank turned away and headed down a hall, the jet quickly hurrying after him. There was no way he wanted to be left alone in a room that Tesarus and Helex had just vacated.

 

The ship was well lit, but bare. Typical for a decepticon, Pharma supposed, though Tarn struck him as the sort that would enjoy the nicer things of life.

 

"You will not be staying with me. I prefer to have my own space more often than not. All the DJD members have their private quarters. You will be housed in the old medic's chambers. Now, I have decorated for you but should you wish to change anything, let me know. We lack for nothing thanks to our good Lord Megatron."

 

"Decorated?" Pharma questioned, rolling his optics. He sincerely prayed that he wasn't going to be presented with a room full of grisly 'trophies'. 

 

The tricoloured mech remained close to Tarn, hesitating a little at the realization that the DJD had had another medic before him. "What happened to the last medic...?" Pharma asked carefully, unsure exactly if he really wanted to know. Who knew what sort of demise met his predecessor?

 

Tarn smirked behind his mask when the jet came trotting along after him. Despite his strong words, the mech was fearful. That was exactly what Tarn wanted. He needed to mold Pharma into something the entire team could use. A medic who only wanted them dead was no good, but a bot who was one of their strange little family? He would be an invaluable asset. 

 

"The last medic was killed in the line of duty trying to recover Vos when he was struck. He saved Vos but was shot in the helm by one of the loathsome Wreckers. He will be missed," Tarn said solemnly, bowing his head. They had all liked the other medic, but they couldn't mourn the dead and dwell on the past.

 

Pharma was sincerely surprised that Tarn's previous medic hadn't been a prisoner forced into caring for the most feared of the Decepticons. But he was even more surprised to find out that medic had died /saving/ one of them! He couldn't see himself attempting such an act. Quite honestly, if they all offlined he'd be better off because of it. Free to return to Delphi and not have the justice division breathing down his neck all the time.

 

"Did you think we tortured and killed our medic, the one bot we need most?" the tank wondered, cocking his head to one side. "Pharma, you worry too much. You will come to no harm here."

 

"I don't know what to think." Pharma responded, arms crossing over his chassis defensively. He hadn't expected this. His own room, no one touching him. He'd expected to be thrown into a jail cell and only be allowed to see daylight whenever one of the five mechs needed repairs.

 

Tarn was a strange creature.

 

Tarn used a keycard to open up a spacious room full of gold, red, and and royal blue furnishings. They matched Pharma's colors well, the jet sure to be surprised at the tank's lavish taste. A writing desk was situated on one side of the room while a massive berth took up space on the opposite end. An antique map of Cybertron covered one side of the berthroom as well, giving the sense that it was a Noble's quarters. 

 

Pharma came to a sudden stop directly in the doorway of the room allotted to him, optics wide. Exactly where did Tarn get such decorations in the middle of a war? Megatron or not, he hadn't thought half of the things in there even existed anymore. It was definitely an upgrade from what he had had at Delphi... But just one thing was missing. Ambulon.

 

"I know there are many empty data pad shelves and some sparseness in the decor, but when we arrive at a hub world you may choose more items for yourself. All members of the DJD receive a salary."

 

When Tarn spoke again, the jet quickly covered his surprise to look up at the tank, an unreadable expression on his faceplates. "It'll do." He responded in a dismissive tone.

 

Even if Pharma covered his surprise at the sight of the berthroom, Tarn could feel the skip in the other mech's spark. The aerial was pleased and also confused as to how such things could be had. 

 

Pharma would become one of them, but Tarn was going to make the transition a willing one. With time and careful planning Pharma would forget his past life. Once he saw what Megatron and the Cause could do for him, Pharma would never turn back.

 

"Swindle is always able to find the best quality items, if you're wondering where they all came from. Besides, our war has not touched all other planets and hub worlds. I was able to make some calls to make your new home comfortable."

 

Tarn placed a hand against the smaller mech's back, pushing him further into the room. It wasn't an aggressive gesture, but it was a dominant one. The tank might not be forcing Pharma into anything, but he was making it loud and clear who was truly in charge.

 

The touch of a hand against his back had Pharma stiffening again, but he didn't pull away. He was surprised his previous rejection had been taken as well as it had been. But Pharma didn't dare try again. Luck could only go so far, the jet moving with Tarn's gentle pushing.

 

"Exactly what is expected of me, Tarn?" Pharma demanded, getting to the point as he looked up at the tank, turning fully towards him now. "Surely there are other medics you could coerce."

 

"I want for you to become my new medic and a member of the Decepticon Justice Division," Tarn said, leaning down a little to speak with Pharma on a closer level. "I have always admired you for your tenacity and intelligence, Pharma. Any bot who does not see your talent is a blind fool."

 

Tarn knew how Pharma worked. The jet might act as though he hated the Decepticons, but some ego stroking and expensive gifts would have the mech changing his mind soon enough. Tarn knew Pharma had a bit of a contest going on with Ratchet and fully intended to play that hand in his favor. 

 

"I could have any medic, yes, but why would I settle for a lesser bot when I could ask you? We both win, Pharma. I can keep my team in good health and perhaps curb some of my poor habits. You will be recognized as the most prestigious CMO of the Decepticons in due time. Think of it! Soon they will all know your name and seek you out for advanced repairs. You will be better than anyone before you."

 

At Tarn's praise, Pharma looked up into the larger mech's faceplates -or mask- taken aback. Was Tarn really praising him? The jet couldn't help but preen a little, having always believed himself to be the best medic on Cybertron, but so few acknowledged it. He'd been sent to Delphi, for pit's sake! Not Iacon like he had wanted to.

 

Tarn's smile was hidden, but the tank's vocalizer was lightly, carefully, manipulating Pharma's life energy. His spark would feel exultation and pride, the black and purple mech hoping he could coerce Pharma to side with him. He made sure not to mention that he wanted the aerial as his plaything, though. That news would come later once the tricolor jet settled into his new home. 

 

He would learn his place when the time came.

 

"Well I am the best medic," Pharma responded arrogantly, relaxing a little now. He hadn't thought of things the way Tarn was saying, that he could be the CMO for the Decepticon faction, something Ratchet had stolen from him in the Autobots... Perhaps. "I already am better than any medic your army has."

 

Tarn nodded in agreement when Pharma mentioned that he was the best medic the Decepticons had, the statement certainly not false. 

 

"Indeed you are. Glit, Flatline, Hook...they all have their talents but none are as advanced in their training as you are. Hook I suppose would be the closest to you in skill level, but he pales in comparison."

 

"Flatline is a scientist, not a real medic," the blue and red mech responded, tilting his helm slightly, a smile tickling the corners of his mouth. "And Hook is an oaf," Pharma added, having trained in the same academy as Hook and Ratchet, though Ratchet was the only mech to "surpass" Pharma's skill.

 

"As you say, the Decepticon cause is greatly deficient in medical personnel. But with you, we could accomplish so much more. Plus, you could have an apprentice as well. Think on it. You could become an amazing leader in the medical field, Pharma."

 

An apprentice? Now that was something Pharma hadn't thought about, much less would've believed Tarn would allow that. Why hadn't he known that in the beginning? He could've dragged Ambulon along and they'd still be together! Although the jet did consider how long the traitor would've survived amongst the mechs that hunted and tortured others like him as a job.

 

The jet hesitated. "But I'm still an Autobot, Tarn," Pharma said, shifting uneasily. "I already went against both my vows as an Autobot as well as the ones I took as a medic for you. I don't wish to become a traitor as well," The tricoloured mech vented, taking another cursory look around the room. It really was quite nice. Tarn had taste.

 

Tarn knew he was starting to talk some sense into Pharma, feeling the other mech's spark pulse a bit slower as he began to calm down. There was no threat in the well furnished room and Tarn himself had not given the aerial any reason to be nervous yet. 

 

Moving away from Tarn, Pharma inspected the room a little closer, quite pleased with what he was seeing. It would make for a comfortable place to work and recharge, that was for certain. And it looked quite expensive, something else that made the jet comfortable. 

 

"You are an Autobot now, yes, but what have they ever done for you, Pharma? They cast you out and pushed you away. I was horrified when upon coming to Delphi I found such a gem of a medic there. Your talent has been wasted among the Autobots, but if you were to work for me and the Decepticon cause? You would be honored long past your mortal life."

 

Tarn's words were enlightening, the decepticon pointing out things Pharma had always known but never admitted. The autobots had cast him aside, sent him to Delphi, known DJD territory without a care for his life. Without a care for his /skills/. Yet here was one of the most feared Decepticons attempting to integrate him into their ranks.

 

"Your team doesn't seem to welcome my presence," Pharma stated suddenly, bringing up the fact that nagged at the back of his processor. 

 

The tank padded further into the room after Pharma, much like a lion would slowly stalk a prey mechanimal. He closed in on the jet’s back, the space between their frames lessening swiftly until he was at the aerial's side, standing tall and proud. 

 

Pharma remained calm and relaxed -almost comfortable- even when Tarn prowled closer to him. The tank thought of himself as a gentleman, and though Pharma knew it wasn't true, Tarn had never truly hurt him before. The threat was still there, and it always would be, but for now he was relieved to know he was in no threat of dying.

 

"My team will learn to love you. You can win Helex and Tesarus over fairly easily, Vos and Kaon may take longer. Vos is highly intelligent and respects only those who can speak his tongue. Do you know Primal Vernacular, dear Pharma? If so, talk to him. You will have a strong ally if you do. As for Kaon...I believe he fears you because he assumes I am replacing him as my favorite. His jealousy makes him weak, you see. You have power over him, Pharma. Make him respect your new position and he will soon come to realize I am happy to share my attentions."

 

He  wondered, not for the first time, if Tarn and Kaon had more than companionship with one another. The two seemed to be closely knit, and if Kaon was jealous of  _ him  _ due to Tarn's shift in attentions, it seemed only clear that there would be.

 

The servo on his shoulder caused the medic to flinch slightly, but Pharma looked up at Tarn and listened. "I don't speak Primal Vernacular, Tarn. I daresay you and Vos are the only two that can." The medic responded with a soft ex-vent. Kaon was the one Pharma truly worried about if he were to be honest, since the electric chair had been the most adverse to his accompanying them.

 

Tarn waved a dismissive hand when Pharma admitted he couldn't speak any Primal Vernacular, understanding that it wasn't exactly a common occurrence when someone could. 

 

"No matter. Simply try to learn a few phrases and it will please him. I would be glad to teach you," Tarn said smoothly, hoping he could find yet another way to become closer with the tricolor jet. The mech had noticed the other flinch upon contact, seeing that he would have quite a bit of work to do.

 

They would need to build trust slowly, but thankfully Tarn was a patient mech.

 

"You're being awfully generous," Pharma stated aloud upon hearing Tarn's offer to teach him Primal Vernacular. Just why was Tarn being this friendly? Friendly and generous were never two words he would've thought he'd be putting into the same sentence with Tarn.

 

"I am not like the common tank, Pharma. Unlike them I have a stable mind and intellect," Tarn hummed, his optics glancing down at the tricolor jet with a flicker of amusement in them. "We are not all brutes here."

 

The autobot was suspicious, there had to be some sort of deceit to all this. "And what would Megatron say?" Pharma demanded, abandoning his inspection of the room and turned in Tarn's grip, stepping a little closer to the tank until he was standing directly in front of the masked mech, a feat he would've cowered at the thought of doing earlier, but he was confident now he was worth more to Tarn alive than dead. 

 

Tarn's engine rumbled when Pharma stepped closer, although the sound was not an aggressive one. It was of interest, the tank admiring his new pet. Pharma was a sight to behold, his wings held high on his back despite his current predicament. A fierce little aerial was always attractive.

 

The jet was still talking about Megatron’s intentions. "Exactly what would your lord think of having autobot detris fixing up his favourite-," Pharma cut himself off before using the word 'pet', "hunters? Would he really trust me as you seem to be? Or would he be like Kaon? For all you know, he'd order my execution if he knew I was here and I-" the jet broke off as Tarn's servo brushed against his wingtip, causing Pharma's vents to hitch slightly.

 

Tarn's hand slid from Pharma's shoulder and brushed his wingtip, the tank pretending it had all been his clumsiness that had caused the contact. He waited for a reaction, carefully calculating his every move. 

 

Wings lowering slightly, Pharma hid as much of them behind his frame as possible, regarding Tarn warily. The tank, however, didn't seem to notice his blunder, and, after a few kliks, the jet passed it off as well. If Tarn wanted to touch his wings, he would do it. Not like Pharma would be able to stop him.

 

Still, the jet moved a little away from the tank for good measure.

 

Smirking behind the mask as he watched Pharma back away and create some distance between them, nodding slowly when he was told about how to aid his addiction. He would have some work ahead of him soon, but the mech supposed it wouldn't be the hardest thing he had endured in his life. 

 

"Lord Megatron would trust in my judgement. He always has and I will not let him down yet," Tarn purred, hiding a chuckle when he caught Pharma's little vent hitch upon the wing touch. Oh, how much fun he would have with those sensitive appendages soon! 

 

Tarn placed a big paw of a hand on Pharma's shoulder as he had done earlier, steering the jet away from the room and back into the hallway. He didn't remove his hold, leading the way with confidence. 

 

"You may explore your room later. I wish to show you the new med bay. Hopefully you will find it sufficiently stocked with equipment and medications."

 

"You seem to keep overlooking the fact that I don't desire to be a traitor," the jet spoke again, though his voice was bitter now. "Aren't you supposed to despise traitors?" He asked as he was steered from the room and back down the hall towards the medbay.

 

"I despise traitors to the Decepticon cause, Pharma. You would be an honored arrival into our ranks. I will not force you, but I do encourage you to think it over. You will have the respect you deserve once you stand with Lord Megatron. He rewards those who serve him well."

 

"Quite honestly, with your reputation, I'm uncertain as to how long I will function," he turned back to face Tarn.

 

Tarn laughed softly when Pharma mentioned his lifespan, worried it would be shortened by his new place among killers. 

 

"Pharma, we never kill our own! Helex and Tesarus brawl, but they hardly aim to finish one another. It is simply their way of communication."

 

Pharma didn't fight the tank's steady guidance, instead walking before him in silence, wings in a relaxed position as they headed for the medbay, nor did he respond as  the doors slid open so the medic could look around. It was large, and clean, something Pharma had never expected of decepticons. He didn't even think the DJD really had a medbay, since they always came to him if the injuries were bad enough.

 

Tarn wasted no time in bringing Pharma to the Peaceful Tyranny's med bay, pushing open the door to reveal a tidy room equipped with all sorts of tools, operating berths, and cabinets full of useful medications. 

 

"I made sure you had the best items at your disposal. If you see there is something missing that we may need, let me know quickly. I will have Swindle bring it to us."

 

Looking around, Pharma decided that it would do very well. He'd have to be careful, at least in the beginning, and perfectly repair any member of the justice division. One slip up early on and he could find himself without a helm... Or legs. "Do you still expect t-cogs from Delphi, Tarn?" The jet asked, casting a glance over his shoulder at the tank. He sincerely hoped not. Ambulon would be the one expected to fill the quota, and Pharma doubted the ex-decepticon could fill it, at least in the beginning.

 

Frowning behind the mask when the t-cogs were mentioned, the tank rumbled deeply in his engine. "I was wondering when we would discuss my...unhealthy habit. I am seeking to cease it, if you have any words of advice on how to quit my addiction. It has become troublesome as it steers us off course and takes far too much time," Tarn said, sounding bitter that he had such a glaring imperfection. "So tell me, what must I do to stop the compulsive behavior?"

 

It was surprising that Tarn wanted to get rid of his addiction, that was for certain. The easiest way to do that was to find another addiction, but working off of it slowly was the healthiest. At least something he could think about. If he could get Tarn off of transforming constantly, then Ambulon wouldn't have to worry about the quota anymore. 

 

Tarn knew he had a problem and that it was getting worse as time went by. The rest of the team were smart enough not to mention it, but they often heard him transforming over and over again in the sanctuary of his quarters, the tank obsessively trying to feel better. He was trapped in a life he didn't fully understand and a body that was not originally his. In an attempt to forget his inner demons, the black and purple brute had turned to drugs, high grade, and transforming.

 

"It'd be healthiest if we weaned you," Pharma spoke slowly, carefully. "That way it won't come like a shock to you as it would if we just took you off altogether."

 

The tank was going to say more when he suddenly got a com from Helex, the smelter sounding annoyed and in a foul mood. He was coming to the med bay to get his wrist splinted correctly, the blue and yellow mech having 'messed up' a few too many times.

 

"Are you ready for a new patient, Pharma? Helex is on his way for a brief wrist repair," Tarn said, chuffing softly behind his mask. "Once he is finished, we will discuss a care routine for my own troubles."

 

Startling at Tarn's announcement, the tricoloured mech stared at the tank incredulously. Helex was coming there?? Right now?? Well... At least Tarn hadn't left, and hadn't made any move to do so. It never hurt to have some sort of security. Especially when it was /his/ spark on the line.

 

Silence fell for Pharma as he waited, unnerved, for Helex's arrival. It was only a wrist fracture, but why hadn't Helex come earlier if he had wanted it fixed? Or demanded him to fix it directly after their fight? Why now?

 

In a few minutes the heavy clomping of pedes could be heard, Helex plodding along down the hallway. His jaw was grit in a surly way, the smelter clearly in pain but hiding it.

 

All questions running through the mech's processor vaporized when the sound of heavy, lumbering footsteps sounded, Helex appearing in the doorway.

 

"You better be able to wrap this thing better than me, medic," he snapped, holding out his smaller arm to show his hand was hanging at a grotesque angle even after Helex had tried to splint it himself. 

 

Pharma took a careful vent as his optics shifted from Helex's faceplates to the wrist of one of his smaller arms, glowering. "Well if you hadn't touched it it wouldn't be such a mess, now would it?" The jet snapped in response, grabbing a hold of it to inspect the joint, only then realizing that he had just insulted and then grabbed a hold of /Helex/. 

 

Stilling for a moment, Pharma took a moment to collect himself before releasing the giant's servo. "Sit down," he ordered, keeping his voice firm as he moved away to grab some tools. All he had to do was re-allign the joint and then straighten out the cabling, maybe reconnect a few. It'd only take a minute, if he was quick, hopefully then Helex would leave.

 

Helex snorted loudly when he was given a snarky response about his wrist, having expected to be yapped at about it. He was the type of mech to want to do everything himself, so having to come crawling to a medic with his tail between his legs didn't make the killer happy in the slightest. That and he was not a fan of needles and tools. All had been used when his body was being modified and the memories, albeit spotty ones, were not good.

 

Tarn was grateful that Helex didn't retaliate when Pharma grabbed his wrist, noticing the smelter's lip curl but otherwise remain silent. The mech was patient in his own way, the bot obeying the order to sit down. 

 

"How long will it take?" The smelter suddenly demanded.

 

"So impatient," Tarn tutted, getting an optic roll from Helex. 

 

"Says the mech who can't ever shut up."

 

"My, how all of my team abuse me so with their sharp glossas," Tarn said dryly, although he let Helex get away with his bratty comments. The team had wanted a kill and been given nothing during the hunt. Tarn knew he would need to give them some fun soon lest they become unruly.

 

"Both of you shut up," Pharma growled in irritation as he came back, hesitating only briefly before grabbing Helex's servo again.

 

Helex’s armor had slicked down further on his frame upon entering the med bay, flashbacks of being strapped down to a berth while his frame was reconfigured making the bot growl quietly in warning as the jet took a hold on his wrist for a second time. 

 

"Helex, don't get surly with him."

 

"You try sitting here when you remember all the slag that you went through-"

 

The medic took action then, twisting the broken joint back into alignment, leaning close to work on repairing the twisted and broken wiring.

 

Helex snarled when his wrist was suddenly twisted back into place, a hot white flash of pain shooting up his neural network. His larger set of arms were about ready to pummel Pharma, but Tarn grabbed one before the blue and yellow mech swatted at his target. 

 

Pharma was certain his life would end the moment Helex became aggressive, optics wide as he took a step back for good measure, the sight of Tarn holding one of the smelter's arms showing him just how close he had come to serious damage. The room suddenly seemed a little too small, and the medic felt a little trapped.

 

One wrong move from Pharma now would be the end of the jet's life. 

 

"For a member of the DJD you act so foolish when it comes to repairs," Tarn sighed, Helex's optics never once leaving Pharma as the medic worked. "He's not going to make it worse. He took an oath."

 

"And we see how well that went when you could blackmail him so easily to harvest T-Cogs," Helex muttered sharply.

 

"For you, Tarn," Pharma glared up at the tank from where he was smoothing out Helex's wrist wiring, "I might just consider going back on my vows." 

 

The jet gave the tank a look before he turned back to his work, hesitating a moment at Helex's statement, looking up at the smelter with a deep frown. "Yet you seem to forget what would've happened if I hadn't harvested the t-cogs?" The medic snapped, armour flaring aggressively though he was still much smaller than both mechs.

 

"Words to you mean nothing. No oaths will bind you when your life is on the line. But when you become one of the DJD, you live and die for the Cause," Helex said darkly, optics meeting Pharma's for a few moments. "It's kinda funny how a collection of words can have so much power over us, don’t you think?"

 

The medic hesitated a moment before he continued. "The DJD would've destroyed Delphi," Pharma stated calmly, focusing on Helex's wound as he tried to keep his processor off of things. "So that's where I have to ask the question. A handful of mechs that were already dying against the lives of the citizens. I had no choice then, just as I don't now." the tricoloured mech added before falling silent to continue his work in peace.

 

The smelter had hushed after that, seeming to slip away into his own thoughts. Whatever they were he did not say, simply staring dully at a far wall. Tarn wasn't going to let him leave until everything was done, so he had to behave. 

 

Pharma was silent and cast the occasional glance up at Helex, expression calm and curious... he'd never thought there was another side to Helex. A side that seemed nervous, unsure of himself. He'd have thought such feelings had been expelled by the mech eons ago. And if they hadn't, the jet would've thought it'd be a jealously guarded secret.

 

The low warning growl the smelter had been making before grew louder as Pharma got near a cluster of broken wires. Helex pulled his arm back, showing his dentas briefly like a mean canid. 

 

"It's fine, it'll self repair. Leave it," he muttered, wanting to leave. In his world, medics were all in league with Shockwave, ready to dismantle him should the orders be given. 

 

"You can't possibly tell me a broken wrist joint is the worst you've had!" Pharma snapped, wings high on his back and giving a minute tremble of agitation and nervousness. 

 

"It's not the wrist that hurts, it's the other stuff..." Helex muttered, not willing to elaborate in the slightest. 

 

At least the tools for the wrist weren't sharp. Those were the ones the smelter despised, a dark grin spreading across his faceplate as he remembered how many of Shockwave's workers he had killed when he had been dragged into a lab, tied down and forced to become an even more monstrous being. His second pair of arms twitched, the appendages aching at the memories.

 

"If you want to keep it like that, be my guest! But once you find yourself on a battlefield with a locked joint, don't tell me I didn't do my job!" The shorter mech growled, gathering his courage.

 

"How is Tesarus doing after your little spat? I noticed you went after his optics again," Tarn asked, speaking up from his vantage point near the medbay door.

 

"He's suffering like he should be," Helex replied, inching away from Pharma until he was stopped by Tarn's hand on his shoulder. "I'm going back to my quarters."

 

Pharma turned back around from replacing the tool to see Helex attempt to slink off, Tarn stopping him. So Helex was uncomfortable with medbays? That was either very dangerous, or an advantage. Perhaps Helex would behave if he knew he'd get out faster in doing so.

 

"But your repairs are not finished! Helex, you know how I want all of my hunters to be in good repair," Tarn said, vocalizer giving Helex a warning jab. For a brief moment the smelter's molten red optics were nervous, his frame tense when he found himself stuck between a medic he didn't like and his fearsome yet eloquent leader.

 

Just as Helex was about to make a break for it, Tesarus came barging into the med bay like a bull in a china shop, managing to knock over a tray of metal welders on a countertop as he sought support in his nearly blind struggle to walk.

 

Pharma stumbled away when Tesarus suddenly appeared, storming into the medbay and obviously very unhappy. If the medbay had seemed small before, it was totally suffocating now.

 

"Where's the cute little medic at?! I can't see for slag and I need to so I can break that ugly son of a glitch's other three arms!" Tesarus shouted, trying to figure out where everyone was through hearing alone. 

 

Vos came in behind the grinder, seemingly amused with the situation as he lurked around the perimeter of the room to climb atop one of the cabinets. Pharma didn't even attempt to tell him to get down, too busy with Tesarus' current rampage. 

 

Helex had decided to ignore Tesarus, thankfully sitting still and quiet while the grinder went on his angry rampage. Tesarus kept hearing Vos skittering around and attempted to kick him as he passed by, shouting that he would love for the little Pit devil to come closer.

 

"C'mere and I'll show you how much I like you pestering me!" he snarled, whipping his head around as he tried to see where Vos had gotten off to. "When I can see again, you're dead." 

 

Tarn huffed softly. "I apologize for your first few minutes aboard the ship, Pharma. My only consolation is that you will never have a lack of patients to strengthen your skills. All of us have our personal ailments it would seem."

 

"Don't apologize!" Pharma cried incredulously, pointing at Tesarus. "Make him sit before he totally destroys the whole place and possibly the smaller of us!" The jet moved to keep a medberth between himself and Tesarus. "Tesarus. Just sit. I can't do anything if you're going to act like a fragging glitch!" The medic waited at a safe distance until the grinder was finally situated and not making a target range of the whole room.

 

Tesarus said a few more threats under his breath before the anger wore off, the giant finally settling on one of the empty repair berths. Tarn had chosen to let the brute burn off his steam without punishment, seeing no reason to reprimand him when the only damage done was a knocked over tray of tools. Pharma would surely have no trouble picking them up again. It was his new job, after all.

 

"Now don't move," Pharma ordered, silently taking a look at the optic. "the glass is shattered. So unless you've got replacements of X-shaped red glass, he'll feel like he's looking through a broken mirror until you do get some." The medic stated, Vos seeming to find the notion funny as he made a comment from his place atop the cabinet.

 

"I believe there should be some replacements in here somewhere. Tesarus does have an interesting optic shape and it has the tendency to break if one isn't careful," Tarn said, striding over to some cabinets where he hoped to find the desired replacement optic glass. 

 

"I am careful, it's the stupid garbage disposal over there that busted them! That's a cheap shot, Helex, going for my optics. And shut up, Vos!" Tesarus spat, swinging a wild punch at one of the hundreds of mini Voses in his fractured vision. Of course the attack went embarrassingly wide, the sniper rifle safe and sound on his new perch. 

 

The jet hesitated after a moment, looking nervously to first Tarn, then Tesarus. "Tesarus... I need access to your medical port," Pharma attempted to sound calm, but he was truly uncertain.

 

Vos snickered.

 

Pharma glared up at the mech but didn't comment otherwise. Right now, he was more worried about Tesarus and Helex. The two giants seemed prone to be aggressive or have short tempers, so he needed his full focus in this.

 

Tesarus growled at Pharma when the medical port was mentioned, the grinder's blades whirring angrily in his chest. He was unsure if he wanted to allow that sort of connection, only the prodding of Tarn's voice making him comply. 

 

Leaning over the cabinet, Vos picked up a jar of grease and tossed it, bouncing it off the grinder's helm and cackling.

 

Tesarus was just about to pop back the medical port on his lower arm when the jar landed with a loud crack on his helm, the brute leaping up from the cot and lunging in the direction he thought Vos to be in. 

 

The medic turned his attentions back onto Tesarus, his connector ready when he heard something crash against the grinder's helm, Pharma quickly moving out of the way when Tesarus tore across the medbay and attempted to grab the smallest member off the cabinet.

 

"I'm gonna rip you a new one so big that you'll wish you never messed around with me!" he roared, wildly grabbing for Vos. 

 

Vos spat and hissed like a mechanimal, pressing as far back from the edge as was physically possible, scratching at Tesarus whenever the bigger mech's servo got a little too close of grabbing a hold of him.

 

" _ Enough _ ," Tarn's voice said curtly from where he stood, holding an unbroken piece of X-shaped optic glass that he had found stashed away in a cabinet. "We don't want to scare Pharma away so soon! You are all such impolite savages."

 

Pharma looked up at Tarn's statement, snorting in disdain. "By all means! Please, kill each other." The medic stated sourly, arms crossed over his chassis as he watched the tan and brown mech lumber back over to drop himself back onto a medberth. 

 

Tesarus made a soft whine when his spark was constructed, the mech quieting down right away. He knew what Tarn was capable of and didn't want to push him further, trying to find the medical cot again to sit down. 

 

The sniper purred smugly when the grinder was forced to back down.

 

That smugness immediately turned to a pout when he was reprimanded by Tarn, informing his leader that he was 'bored'. 

 

"Vos, don't pester Tesarus when he's in the med bay. That's rude," Tarn added in Primal Vernacular, motioning for Vos to come to him and perch on his shoulder tread. "Once we are finished here, you and I can read some poetry. Or perhaps you'd rather work in your lab?"

 

Vos perked up at the thought of reading poetry or playing in his labs. He thought for a moment before decided on reading poetry. It was rare for Tarn to offer that, and Vos quite enjoyed his leader's voice, the ancient mech hopping down onto his leader’s shoulder.

 

Tarn knew how to handle every DJD member and finally intended to put a stop to the rowdy behavior.

 

Pharma, watching as Vos churred pleasantly, nimbly climbing down the tank and scurry from the room at Tarn's order, obviously quite excited to get to read his poetry, wondered how something the sniper could most likely do on his own was so exciting. It was most likely due to Tarn's Outlier ability and Pharma briefly wondered what it would be like to have the tank reciting poetry to him, but quickly shut down that line of thought. He didn't want to know.

 

"I know you find Tesarus to be the most thrilling bot here, but I can at least converse with you properly," Tarn said, glad the rarely offered treat had calmed the sniper rifle down. "I will meet you in my meager library room. Go along now, I'll be there shortly."

 

Tarn then began to usher Vos away and when his back was turned Helex had slipped out the med bay doors, escaping before all of his repairs could be sorted out. Tesarus had distracted Tarn and Pharma for the time being and the smelter had taken advantage of it.

 

Once Pharma was certain the tan and red mech’s tantrum over Vos was finished, and the sniper would no longer cause trouble as he left the room, the jet wasted no time in plugging into the grinder's medical port. It would only take a few moments to repair the grinder’s internal connectors.

 

Tesarus was still annoyed with the fact that he’d nearly grabbed Vos off the cabinet before Tarn stepped in to put an end to the fight, the grinder brooding about how he could have ripped Vos' armor off and made him squeal. That was the fun thing about Vos if you could ever catch him. The mech made a wonderful racket. 

 

The giant’s mood was not improved when he felt Pharma connect to his medical port, the mech's armor flared as high as it could go like the hackles on a canid's back. The sensation of someone being in his systems made the mech antsy. 

 

Unplugging from Tesarus, Pharma carefully removed the shattered optical glass, picking out the shards of glass inside of it and reconnecting a few split wires before he replaced the glass. "Better?" Pharma questioned, not even waiting for an answer as he disposed of the broken glass. "Because if it isn't there's nothing else I can do."

 

"Yeah, it actually is better. Pit, I had no idea you were actually good at this medic stuff. You look too prissy to fit the dirty job," Tesarus replied, insulting but not overly cruel. He knew that as much as he didn't like it, Pharma was going to be a necessary part of the team.

 

Hearing Tesarus' statement, Pharma rolled his optics in frustration. "Looking  _ prissy _ can help with my bedside manner," the jet responded in annoyance, wings flicking in distaste. "But if you keep calling me prissy, you'll find just how bad my bedside manner can be."

 

The jet turned away from the grinder and looked around for Helex and vented heavily when he saw the smelter was nowhere to be found. Great. Hopefully Helex wouldn't damage himself further than he already had by trying to play medic. 

 

Pharma stopped only for a moment to clean up the tools that had been knocked over in Tesarus' abrupt entry, resetting them neatly on a tray before he turned around. "If I'm expected to care for you, you two," the medic gestured to Helex and Tesarus. "Cannot be in here together. Neither can Vos and Tesarus." Pharma stated, slightly riled up. "I cannot do my job if they're going to rip each other apart every passing moment."

 

"Normally they wouldn't all come at once, but today was a bit of a test for you I suppose. You've passed with flying colors," Tarn said, Tesarus standing up and stretching some stiff joints.

 

Looking up when Tarn spoke again, Pharma gave a small nod. At least that was a relief. Having three massive mechs in a room, as well as Vos, was a recipe for disaster. Imagine the damages they would do if Vos angered Tesarus enough, or if the two largest mechs got into a fight over some sort of disagreement.

 

Tesarus chose this moment to speak up and ruin whatever relief the medic had felt. "Yeah, you passed because you aren't dead. Lucky guy, we get to torment you some more tomorrow!" Tesarus sneered, lumbering off to his room to watch something on the holo screen. He was lazy when not on a hunt and figured there would be nothing else to do for the night. 

 

The tricoloured mech scowled at Tesarus' unhelpful comment, but didn't respond.

 

"I will leave you to get acquainted with the med bay and the ship. Nothing is off limits to you save for the other DJD members' rooms. I do not think anyone would appreciate being walked in on," Tarn said as he walked out after Vos. "I will discuss with you my plan for treatment over dinner. Meet me in my quarters at half past seven and we can talk."

 

Tarn didn't wait for an answer, his invitation coming across much more like an order. He knew Pharma had no choice and certainly wouldn't want to spend time with the others. No, he would come when called just like the loyal pet he would soon be.

 

Relief washed over Pharma when Tarn informed him he'd be left alone to explore the medbay. At least he'd finally have some time to process the last crazy joor or so. Brood about what the future would hold…although his plans were ruined when Tarn all but  _ ordered _ him to meet the tank for dinner, a frightening prospect, but before the stunned jet could even protest, Tarn had already left the room. 

* * *

After the med bay was vacated and the room went silent, the last member of the DJD entered. He was deathly silent, his unseeing optic sockets locking on Pharma as he sensed the bot's energy signature.

 

"Hello, Pharma," Kaon purred dangerously, stalking closer. 

 

Venting softly to himself, Pharma had turned away from the door and set to work familiarizing himself with where everything was. The near-silent entry of Kaon went unnoticed until the red mech spoke, causing the medic to jump in surprise.

 

Pharma spun around, optics wide when he realized exactly who was in the room with him... And the fact that Tarn was gone. He had absolutely no protection from the red and gold mech. "Kaon..." The jet stated slowly, unsure of himself. Surely Kaon wouldn't hurt him with the knowledge Tarn wanted him around?

 

"How are you enjoying your stay here so far? Is Tarn treating you well?" The smaller mech continued, the mention of Tarn's name had the red and gold mech's jaw cabling tighten, the tense behavior a signal that he was envious and spiteful.

 

"As well as can be expected in a prisoner situation," Pharma finally responded, attempting to keep the berth between himself and the electric chair. "What do you need? Repairs?"

 

Kaon cocked his head to one side as he listened to Pharma, picturing him as best he could with only his energy signature to work off of. 

 

"Oh no, I simply came to wish you well in your new home," Kaon hissed, coming closer to Pharma so that he was standing right in front of him. Kaon was shorter, but he was certainly menacing in his own way. "I can't say I'm happy about your presence, though. You're taking far too much of Tarn's time and cost us all some fun today. We could have had such fun with your lover."

 

"I'm not sorry for ruining your  _ fun _ ." Pharma snapped, wings flared outwards in both distress and fear. The jet felt uneasy in Kaon's presence, the smaller mech holding a completely different air than the others. Helex and Tesarus were aggressive, Tarn was an unpredictable fanatic and Vos was a psychotic barbarian. But Kaon? Kaon felt... Cold.

 

The electric coils on the gold and red mech's back crackled to life, energy snapping against the metal as the yellow-white light lashed the air around it, Pharma jumping in surprise, plating clamping down over his frame as he observed the energy current jumping back and forth between the coils. 

 

Kaon fought with the electricity for a few moments, finally getting it to simmer down, Pharma regarding him suspiciously, the air around them still humming dangerously.

 

"I didn't come here to lose my temper and harm you, so take comfort in that. I wanted to speak with you about something that would be beneficial to us both,” the smaller mech finally spoke up again, voice calm. 

 

Pharma regarded the red and gold mech cautiously. "Forgive me if I have trouble believing you." The medic responded sarcastically, eyeing the door as Kaon came to stand directly in front of him. Could he make the door before the electric chair filled him with enough voltage to kill a phase sixer? He sincerely doubted it. though he was obviously distracted by the enticing thought to run.

 

The caution seemed to amuse the executioner, one lip curling up in enjoyment. “You don't want to be here and I have no love for you stealing Tarn's attention. So, I want to make a deal with you..." Kaon stepped closer, optic sockets staring up at Pharma's faceplate as if he could indeed see. 

 

Interest was sparked in Pharma when the mention of a deal came forth. "I'm listening," he responded, wondering just what sort of deal Kaon had to make that he'd waited for no one else to be in the medbay with him. Unless that was just a coincidence, which Pharma greatly doubted. 

 

"I'll help you get away, Pharma. I'll make it so you can run back to your precious little traitor and have your happy ending. Because with you here among us, you ruin everything!" The torturer hadn't thought through his entire plan, but he wanted Pharma to know that he was willing to aid an escape. Kaon wanted Tarn for himself and longed for things to be as they always were. 

 

Pharma didn't even consider the multiple possibilities that could come out of a deal being made behind Tarn's back. "If you can get me out of here, I would  _ gladly _ leave you to bask in Tarn's  _ wonderful _ attention." The jet responded sarcastically. "But once you get me out of here, how do I keep Tarn from hunting me down? I could lose more leaving than I did coming. Tarn would kill both Ambulon and myself."

 

Kaon laughed in dark amusement. "If I can't rid the ship of your living presence within the next few weeks, then I will simply have to kill you. It could become dangerous for me if I did such a thing, but we both know I'm capable of it and for me it would be worth the risk," Kaon added, extending a hand. "Do we have a deal? I help you get away and you stay as far from Tarn as you can?"

 

The tricoloured mech felt his energon run cold as that erie, sightless stare  was turned upon him, but he said nothing as Kaon jumped into his offer, quite surprised.

 

Of course... He should've expected a death threat.

 

"If you can get me out of here, and make sure Tarn can't find me, then yes, we have a deal." Pharma stated carefully, unsure of how he should really feel. Kaon could be tricking him, testing his loyalty, perhaps? Report to Tarn that he had tried to hatch an escape plan? That would certainly put Kaon back in the tank's good graces, wouldn't it? "When can we try?"

 

The electric chair hummed when asked when they should make their first attempt. He needed some time to plot and they needed to get off of Delphi. It would be far too easy to hunt Pharma down if he were to escape where they were now.

 

"Give it four days. We will be arriving at Jihaxus hub world relatively soon and there we can attempt to lose you in the crowds. Once you are free of Tarn's optics, find a way to get back to Delphi and hide. Tarn will try to seek you out, but I'll make sure no one finds you. I can hide your energy signature and pretend you met an untimely end in the hub world's alleyways,” Kaon said, a hint of excitement for the plan in his tone.

 

“I can make it seem as though you have died when I track. None of the others are as talented as I am when it comes to hunting down prey from the control center. If you escape, Tarn will have no hope to find you again unless I am invested in the game, which I will not be. You and your traitorous companion can live out your lives together as you want and I can pursue my own plans."

 

Pharma felt a small glimmer of hope flicker through him as Kaon laid down the core of his plan: faking Pharma's death and misleading the others... If Kaon was certain Tarn would fall for it, then it should work, since the jet was certain no one knew the tank better than the smaller mech did. There might be a chance to escape, all he had to do was hold out until then, flee to Delphi, retrieve Ambulon and go elsewhere.

 

Somewhere Tarn would never find them.

 

Tilting his helm slightly, Pharma studied Kaon wordlessly for several moments, humming softly in thought. "Why not just kill me yourself? If you're so certain you could fake my demise, why wouldn't you actually offline me to ensure your place with Tarn?" The jet questioned.

 

Kaon knew damn well that he wasn't looking out for Pharma and saw that the jet was smart enough to realize that as well. They each had their own games to play. 

 

"I could kill you, but that is a last resort. If Tarn finds out that I destroyed his new fascination it would end badly for me. Much better for us both to have you alive. I'm surprised you would question your chance to live, Pharma. I know your kind, the type of bot to preserve himself until the bitter end."

 

Kaon chuckled at that, shrugging. "We're a bit similar in that sense. I want to live and so do you. Why not work for each others' benefits?"

 

The blind mech smiled as the jet seemed to think about it, the expression eerie since his optics were missing and unreadable. He seemed pleased with himself so far, his armor no longer angrily ruffled up as it had been before. 

 

_ Four days…  _ Pharma thought.  _ Just four days on this damned ship with Megatron's pet killers, then I’ll be free again. _

 

"Tarn would know I'd return directly to Delphi for Ambulon…” The medic spoke up. “What makes you so sure he wouldn't head there immediately and wait for me to arrive?" The tricoloured jet questioned, uneasy but hopeful.

 

"Pharma, you silly mech, I can lead Tarn off of your trail! He is at my mercy when it comes to tracking. I may be blind, but I have always had this gift."

 

Pharma nodded carefully, glad to see that Kaon had done some planning. Rumor had it that the electric chair controlled the List, and it was he that would track down the traitors, so if Kaon was on his side, he was as good as lost to Tarn.

 

But Kaon wasn’t finished. "I will make sure to find us a new medic, one that Tarn doesn't take such a fancy to,” the eerie mech stated, Pharma feeling a little more comfortable. Let some other medic suffer in his place. As long as he got out of there alive and had a chance to reunite with Ambulon, he’d be content. 

 

“I have no clue what you've done to Tarn that made you so interesting to him, but I hope he will forget you when you're gone. I'll do my best to protect us both and cover our tracks, albeit for different reasons."

 

Kaon smiled again, the mech turning to go. "Have fun with Tarn at dinner," he hissed, once again sounding jealous. "I'll find a chance to speak with you again before we arrive on the hub world so we can solidify our plans. I need some time to think and make sure we will not be discovered."

 

With that said and the deal made, Kaon strode out of the med bay with confidence that a blind mech shouldn't have had. The mech navigated around the medical cots with ease and opened the door without fumbling once, slipping away into the hall without a sound. 

 

When Kaon finally seemed finished with his explanation, Pharma watched him going, grimacing at the reminder that he had to meet Tarn for dinner. That definitely wasn't something he was looking forward to. Rather dreading it really.

 

Now Pharma was truly left alone, the med bay silent and empty. The Peaceful Tyranny was quiet at last, the DJD settling in. Kaon was soon back to his control room setting the ship for Jihaxus, Tarn and Vos were reading poetry in the old tongue, Tesarus was watching a show on his holo screen, and Helex was sprawled out on his berth fast asleep. It was such a normal and domestic scene, yet horribly twisted and warped. The DJD were beasts, murderers, uncontrolled lunatics, yet there was a strange calm that had settled over the starship for a time. 

 

Venting in the silent medbay, Pharma attempted to focus on his inspection, but found himself distracted. What if it was all just a clever trick? And now the electric chair was going back to report to Tarn. Wouldn't that put Kaon back in the mech's favour?

 

Shaking his helm, Pharma eventually abandoned the inspection and sat down to attempt to figure out a plan for getting Tarn off his addiction. It would at least some poor souls of being killed for their t-cogs.

 

They should start slow... Wean the mech off by cutting down the number of t-cogs he would be allowed to use each week. Slowly cut it down until Tarn functioned on a single t-cog for long periods of time like a normal Cybertronian would... It was a place to start at least.

* * *

At his control desk, Kaon reached a hand down from his chair as if waiting to give his sparkeater turbofox some rubs. Sadly the beast was not there, Kaon frowning darkly when he remembered that Pet was dead and gone. He was lonely without his companion and felt a hate towards Tarn for leaving him as well. 

 

With a newfound burst of energy and determination, Kaon took out a data pad and began to record his plan, speaking in a low whisper  as he plotted Pharma's escape and also his demise. The jet was smart to realize Kaon was playing games, the electric chair willing to do whatever it took to get back into Tarn's good graces.

 

Vos was sitting directly in Tarn's lap and listening intently as the tank read him different poems across the room, occasionally interrupting the mech to ask questions about the meaning of a certain line, but he perked up when Kaon suddenly appeared and attempted to sit down to work on something. "KaaaAOOOonnn." Vos attempted to say the other mech's name in Neocybex.

 

Kaon smiled affectionately at Vos, his mood vastly improved now that he had struck a deal. He was anticipating the chance to return to Tarn's affections, positive that he would be welcomed with open arms. His empty optics glanced down when he saw Tarn as if shy, the tank rumbling a greeting after Vos. 

 

"Hello, Kaon. Are you feeling better?" Tarn hummed, vocalizer soothing Kaon's spark. "I apologize for punishing you earlier. You know how I loathe to do that."

 

"I deserved it. No true harm was done," Kaon replied, voice taking on a silky and warm tone. He rose from where he sat and came closer to Tarn, drawn as a moth to a glowing beam of light, and boldly sat himself on the mech's lap. He shoved Vos out of the way but pretended to be nice about it, petting the smallest member of the team on his helm. "How is the poetry?"

 

"Beautiful as always. Vos appreciates such things," Tarn said, manipulating both the smaller mech's sparks with ease. He wanted them tame, calm, and under his control. "Would you like to join us?"

 

"Of course, you know I love good poetry as well. Is it a classic?"

 

"It is a lesser known author. He is describing the city of Tyger Pax and all the towering spires it sported during the Golden Age. Not a classic poem, but an ancient one."

 

Kaon snuggled into Tarn's frame, purring sweetly when Tarn wrapped an arm around him and the other around Vos, the gesture mockingly gentle. As the tank spoke, it lulled Kaon close to recharge, his helm nodding to one side. Tarn watched, his optics showing affection while his mouth was curled into a mean yet silent snarl. 

 

Kaon was plotting. He could tell by the mech's new demeanor and his spark beat. The electric chair was surely going after Pharma, but how Tarn was unsure. He would keep a close watch on both mechs and hope he could stop anything foolish before it occurred. 

 

After a good half hour of poetry, Tarn pushed Kaon and Vos off his frame and rose with some snapping and cracking joints. 

 

"I need to get ready for dinner. Both of you behave and leave Pharma be. He needs to feel welcome here," he ordered, glancing at both bots as he stretched his massive legs. "Treat him as you would treat the old medic."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So I made an attempt at editing this as best as I could. If you guys find issues with it, please let us know so one of us could attempt to fix it.  
> Otherwise, enjoy.

To say he was uncomfortable and nervous were two very big understatements. Meeting with Tarn when the daily time came for him to present the t-cog quota was frightening enough in a sense, but to actually have dinner with him? Terrifying.

 

Pharma vented softly to himself and tried to clear his processor, rather distracted from his earlier conversation with Kaon. It didn't seem to be a trap as of yet - unless Tarn was waiting to "talk" about it over dinner. Ugh. He could already feel Tesarus’ blades tearing through his legs.

 

Searching the ship for wherever it was Tarn stayed, Pharma’s denta worried at his lower lip component, the medic rather nervous about knocking on any random door and perhaps finding the wrong DJD member.

 

Just as he was tempted to call his search futile and return to his own rooms, Vos appeared upside down in front of him, helm tilted in a way that would've been endearing, had the sniper not been a sociopathic killer. 

 

Pharma growled at the little mech, displeased with the sudden appearance while Vos gave a snicker and dropped down from the support beam he'd been hanging from, landing lightly on his pedes as he studied the jet.

 

"Where does Tarn stay?" Pharma questioned, disliking the eerie silence between himself and the sniper, inwardly chastising himself when Vos babbled a response in his ancient dialect, obviously not understanding what he was saying. "Tarn.  _ Tarn _ ." The medic tried again, Vos perking up at the name.

 

"Now where are you going?" The tricoloured mech demanded, watching Vos turn and begin to head back down the hall, the purple mech mumbling a response as he motioned for Pharma to follow.

 

Obediently, Pharma followed after the smallest member of the justice division down the hall, passing by several doors before Vos stopped and pointed at one. "Tarn's in there?" Pharma asked, Vos looking at him blankly before turning around and knocking on the door, muttering something under his vents before scurrying off once the door opened.

 

"You know I can't understa-" Pharma turned back around when the door opened, staring up at Tarn with wide optics. "Oh... Tarn." The jet fumbled with himself before crossing his arms over his chassis. "The first phrase I want to know is 'where is Tarn'." He muttered.

 

Tarn had heard Vos outside his door and quickly risen up in order to open it when there had been a knock, the tank catching Pharma's voice as well.  _ Good _ . At least the medic was still alive and had figured out a way to locate him. Not only that, but Pharma was also punctual.

 

Tarn liked that in a bot. 

 

"Welcome to my humble quarters, Pharma. Make yourself comfortable. I have already set the table," Tarn said, motioning for Pharma to enter. 

 

Pharma stiffly entered the room when told, crossing his arms over his chassis in what might've been a subconscious defense, looking around curiously. Tarn's quarters were large, and had he not known he was on a ship, he would've thought he was standing in a suite in one of the high end buildings in Vos... Only, Vosian suites were always wide open and brightly lit.

 

The decorations were fine, but gave a dark sense to them, and the jet wrote it off to the fact that he was standing in the room of a killer. Regardless, it was clear that the DJD had a taste for the lavish life, or at least Tarn did and chose to spoil the others.

 

In the center of the room there was a large table, plates with turbo-rabbit meat and chalices of high grade ready to be eaten. A crystal candelabrum stood in the middle of the grand dining table, the oil candles burning pleasantly in the dimness of the room.

 

"Have you any need of more supplies in the med bay? I know you must have spent some time there making it the way you prefer," Tarn said, gliding right into conversation as he shut the door. "I will not keep you too long here. I know you'll be tired from such a long day and I don't wish to fatigue you further with my ramblings. Everyone knows I enjoy hearing the sound of my own voice."

 

The purple and black behemoth chuckled at that, one of his tank treads making a loud crack when the joint popped. The mech chuffed with annoyance, striding over to his place at the table. 

 

"I feel I am getting old. My joints aren't what they used to be," he sighed, melodramatic as could be. "At least now I have you to patch us all up when we fall apart."

 

His optics were bright vermillion behind his mask, the orbs like twin stars. The tank was studying Pharma, curious but also unable to hide some of the attraction he felt. The jet was a gorgeous thing, so slim and light. Not many tanks liked fliers, preferring to stay among their own kind, but Tarn was enthralled with wings and delicate armor. 

 

He so badly wanted to reach out and touch them, but he resisted for the time being. Pharma was skittish, and for good reason. There was no need to make it any worse by becoming grabby. 

 

"Have a seat. I hope you don't mind mechanimal protein. It is one of my team's favorites," Tarn said, tipping his mask up just enough to allow for a fork to reach his mouth. "I have expensive taste and my hunters allow me to indulge."

 

Tarn chewed and swallowed a piece of meat he cut, a flash of pure white dentas flashing behind his mask in a smile. He had no idea if Pharma saw the expression, but if he did he'd have thought it looked very much like a wolf's grin.

 

Tarn was as polite as always, something that never ceased to baffle the medic. If Tarn took off his mask, the jet was certain he could pass off as a noble of the Golden Ages with his speech and demeanor.

 

"I think I'll need more sedatives. I do have some, but I doubt it would be enough to sedate one of your bigger brutes." Pharma stated, turning his attention onto the tank again, studying him. Tarn was fascinating. He was a tank, with the square-like stature and heavy armour, but he had the grace of a racer.

 

"Old?" Pharma asked in amusement as he padded after the decepticon. "You'd be old if you were Ratchet," -the name was like acid in his mouth- "and I doubt you're as old as he is. Or Megatron for that matter." The jet looked thoughtful for a moment, almost forgetting where he was. "You might need an oil change." 

 

He didn't dare suggest it might be because of Tarn's transforming addiction... At least not until he was certain if it was.

 

At least Tarn had said he wouldn't keep him for that long, and he could escape to his own room and lock himself in for the night.

 

Pharma eventually sat at the table, though he remained on the very edge of his seat, as if ready to bolt, uncomfortable. Eating with Tarn was something he'd never dreamed of doing.

 

"I don't mind it." The medic stated, curiously eyeing the meats. He remembered when Ambulon had first arrived, the ex-decepticon had been disgusted with Pharma's habit of eating cyberbird eggs. It had later become a way to tease his superior.

 

Pharma turned his yellow optics up from his plate to watch the tank across from him, surprised when Tarn tilted his helm just so, a flash of denta visible and causing the jet's optics to widen. So Tarn really did have a face under there? He'd always wondered... "Tarn...?" Pharma asked, shifting uncomfortably. "Is the mask a fear factor sort of thing? Or is it..." The jet hesitated, wondering if he'd be overstepping some boundaries.

 

Was Tarn just so badly damaged, scarred, that he'd adapted the mask? Or was it a sign of loyalty to Megatron?

 

"Were you injured? There?"

 

Tarn perked up when he was told that something more was needed for the med bay, a flash of excitement in his optics. The tank had a love for buying things. Megatron paid them well,  _ very _ well, and Tarn had never had such nice things in his past life. 

 

"I will be sure to alert Swindle. It would be unfortunate to have to deal with Tesarus, Helex, or myself without potent sedatives," Tarn chuckled, making a mental note to send Swindle an order for a few cases of sedatives. They would probably need them considering their next List mech was a formidable opponent. 

 

"I also want to apologize again for the poor behavior my team displayed in the med bay. Tesarus and Vos have never gotten along, and while Helex and Tesarus are often friendly with one another they do get into quite horrid spats."

 

Tarn went to cut more of his mechanimal meat, his huge hands so out of place performing an act like that. 

 

"Oh, I'm plenty old. I remember when Megatron came to power, how Proteus and the Senate did such horrific things to their people. Megatron picked me up from the slums and raised me to what I am today. I owe him my life and my loyalty," Tarn replied, sounding wistful as he spoke about the Decepticon leader. "I have not heard from him in some time, but the credits continue to fill our account. So I know we are still needed even if he does not have time to speak with me."

 

Tarn did take in the way Pharma spoke about Ratchet, eager to use all he had to convert the jet to his side. If Ratchet was the catalyst to gaining Pharma's loyalty, he would take advantage of it. 

 

"Don't be so tense, Pharma. I'm not here to hurt you. Anyone who shares a table with me is an equal!" Tarn rumbled, making sure to stroke Pharma's nervous spark with his vocalizer. "Relax. Your handsome wings will snap off if you continue to hold them in such a stiff pose."

 

Tarn popped another piece of petro-rabbit meat into his mouth, chewing it slowly and swallowing before he replied about his mask. He shook his head when asked about its purpose. 

 

"It is for many things. A sign of my loyalty and devotion to the cause, it intimidates some, I do have some unsightly scars, and there are some other reasons that I prefer to keep to myself. We all have our secrets, yes?"

 

The tank thankfully didn't seem angered by the question, instead rather pensive about it. His optics glanced down at his plate, continuing to carefully devour his meal. 

 

"Tell me, Pharma. Have you thought of any ways to help me in my addiction? I did my best to ignore the urge to transform today but sadly before you arrived I indulged myself," he admitted, a low grunt of annoyance escaping him. "I have such willpower for other things yet cannot seem to stop myself when it comes to transforming."

 

Tarn didn't mind showing some kind of weakness in front of Pharma. He knew how Autobots worked. They fed off a sob stories and made bonds with those they felt needed them. He would use that caring nature to his advantage and hopefully kick his addiction in the process. He would have Pharma by his side and be free of his vices, too.

 

Pharma really wasn't interested. Not in how old Tarn was, not in who did and didn't get along in the team, none of it. It's not like it was vital information, not if it'd only be valid for a few days... If Kaon didn't decide it would be easier to deactivate him and tell Tarn he'd tried to escape or some similar story. Although... If Helex and Tesarus got into fights like that, he'd keep in mind to stay out of their way.

 

The jet forced a small smile when the tank told him to relax, lowering his wings slightly before quickly turning his attention onto his meal. It didn't actually taste that bad, and he found himself pleasantly surprised at that.

 

Pharma was interested, however, in the story of Tarn's mask. The tank was extremely vague, and the medic didn't miss the fact the purple mech was curiously pensive, reminding himself that perhaps Tarn didn't want to talk about it... Something else to keep in mind if he wished to survive.

 

"Of course!" Pharma stumbled over himself verbally, struggling to find a good response to Tarn's statement. "Secrets aren't always a bad thing." The jet added rather hurriedly, taking a sip of his high grade to avoid speaking for a bit. Did Tarn know? Why else would the tank speak about secrets like that?

"I've thought we'd attempt to work you off of t-cogs gradually. Otherwise we could cause further issues." Pharma responded, glad to speak of something he was a little more comfortable with. "We'd devise a plan, and then stick to it. Only a certain amount of t-cogs will be allowed to you each megacycle, and if you chose to use them all, you won't be able to procure more. Over time, we'll cut the number down until you can function on a single cog." The medic responded calmly. "You're... Rather calm most of the time, controlled. Some of the side affects could be increased agitation, shorter temper, or the impulse to fill your need with something else."

 

Pharma hummed thoughtfully, a little more relaxed than he had been coming in. "Because that's what you've created, a need to transform. By cutting back on it, you may wish to turn to other means. High grade, fighting, violent tendencies... I'd prefer if, should the need arise, you'd try to find something that won't turn into another addiction." The tricoloured mech added, shifting in his seat.

 

The silence was unsettling, so he tried to fill it with further explanations, babbling on about different ideas. "Of course, we could try other ways. A mnemosurgeon, perhaps... I doubt you'd be interested in visiting a shrink-" Pharma cut himself off and thought about that.  _ I doubt a shrink would want to see HIM _ he thought internally, looking back up at Tarn. 

 

From the past few joor being nearby the tank, Pharma was slightly more confident that Tarn couldn't be as easily offended as he'd have thought... Not like Tesarus and Helex would most likely be.

 

"If none of those interest you, I could look into other ways."

 

Tarn didn't seem bothered by the way Pharma answered hastily about secrets, the mech more focused on his plate. He was a big model and tanks weren't efficient with their fuel, so he was busy cleaning his plate with a controlled yet voracious appetite. 

 

He licked his lips once he had finished everything and drank the rest of his high grade, then carefully slid his mask fully back into place. Now he regarded Pharma as he spoke, listening to what the bot had to say about his addiction. 

 

"I hope my control will be able to help me through the transition. It will be worth it not to be tied to T-cogs," Tarn hummed, although he did shift uncomfortably when the side effects were mentioned. "Let us hope I don't become irate. If you think Tesarus and Helex are horrible when they fight, I'm much, much worse if I let my tank programming get the best of me. You know how we are...the urge to be aggressive is so tempting."

 

Tarn rumbled as he listened, thinking for a few moments about what he could do while waiting out the transforming habit. His optics took on a brighter light, the mech gazing at Pharma intently. 

 

"I have a few ideas of my own I was mulling over," Tarn said, vocalizer skillfully manipulating Pharma's spark so that it beat a bit faster and with more passion. "I do enjoy other physical means of release besides fighting, you know. I try not to be a brute."

 

Tarn rose from where he sat, emboldened by his high grade as he padded over to Pharma's chair. He placed both hands on the jet's shoulders, lightly massaging the tense cables there. Then he leaned down so their cheeks nearly touched, one burning red optic watching Pharma's reaction.

 

"I know you fear me, Pharma, but I am hardly dangerous. I enjoy your company! I want you to trust me and be comfortable in my presence. If you would like, we could get to know one another better tonight..." he growled, vocalizer full of sultry warmth and eagerness.

 

The tank nuzzled against Pharma's cheek before he pulled away, sliding his hands from the mech's shoulders to his wings. He skillfully rubbed the joints that connected the delicate appendages to Pharma's back, careful not to cause any harm. Then he rubbed his palms across the expanse of the wings, fondling the tips between his thumb and pointer fingers. 

 

"What better addiction could there be than a pleasurable one? You and I can work through all of our past hurts together. You will cure me of an addiction and I will soothe the wounded pride you conceal. You will be better than Ratchet ever was, Pharma. I will raise you up so that your name will be remembered for eternity."

 

Tarn hoped he could get away with this, for a brief moment worried he was pushing Pharma too far. Ah, well. He would get used to it. Besides, he might be lonely now that he didn't have Ambulon. The tank snickered behind his mask, laughing to himself about how he was trying to 'help' and 'comfort' the poor, terrified aerial.

 

Pharma hesitantly took another sip of his own highgrade as he listened to Tarn. Yes, he was quite aware of tank frames and their violent temperaments, it was surprising that Tarn was able to be as calm as he tended to be. A grimace passed over his faceplates when he imagined someone being  _ worse _ than Helex and Tesarus after a fight... All this talk about Tarn's aggressive urges  _ was not _ comforting, seeing as he was in the same room with the tank.

 

"Oh?" Pharma feigned interest when the tank told him he'd been thinking of his own ideas, spark pulsating a little faster, warming his frame slightly. "Other... Physical activities?" The smaller mech asked, twitching.

 

Watching Tarn rise from his seat and approach was one of the longest moments in Pharma's life. He stiffened as large servos rested on his shoulders, but no violence came. Tarn's touch was... Actually quite nice, and he found himself relaxing, even as Tarn leaned closer to their cheeks were nearly touching one another, the tank's voice had him biting his lower lip, unsure.

 

Pharma's vents hitched, realizing exactly what his... his  _ captor _ was insinuating. The thought was as attractive as it was dangerous, and the jet briefly wondered if Tarn was somehow subtly controlling what he felt. Ambulon flickered through his thoughts when Tarn nuzzled at his cheek.

 

"Tarn, I-" Pharma bit back a whine when those talented digits moved from his shoulders to the joints of his wings, the jet attempting to hold still and ignore the traitorous pleasure flitting through his frame, unable to hold back a small sound of enjoyment when Tarn ran his palm over the flat of his wings, the gentle touch to the tips had his wings fluttering in excitement.

 

"Aren't all addictions pleasurable?" Pharma demanded sarcastically, his voice light as he attempted to keep a hold of himself. But Tarn worked  _ wonders _ , each touch sending pleasurable feedback, and his frame had warmed considerably by now. At the tank's statement about him being better than Ratchet, his cooling fans kicked in.

 

The jet turned his helm to look up at Tarn, regarding him curiously. He knew that tanks were unpredictable, but this was an entirely new category in that department. "What do you want, Tarn?" Pharma questioned in a quiet tone, trying not to be distracted by the touch to his wings. Exactly what did Tarn want? With his generosity and chivalrous attitude?

 

"Not all addictions. While the transforming for me is calming, having new T-cogs replaced so often and being in surgery makes for some aches and pains," Tarn sighed, sounding so tired of the idea. 

 

He continued his attentions on Pharma's wings, carefully running his digits across the warm, living metal. He dipped his fingers between some of the jet's back seams, tracing lines across sensitive protoflesh and wiring hidden between armor. 

 

"What do I want?" he hummed, as if mulling over the question for a few moments. "Why, Pharma I want  _ you _ ," Tarn whispered, his vocalizer caressing the jet's spark.

 

Tarn noticed how cooling fans had kicked in for the jet when Ratchet was mentioned, the tank happy to use the competition between the medics to his advantage. He wondered for a few moments if Pharma had a praise kink and decided that he would like to try it out. 

 

"Pharma, come with me. I want to show you how much I appreciate you...how much I admire your work and your drive. Ratchet will never compare. After all, I sought you out, not him. I know who the most skilled medic is unlike those ungrateful Autobots."

 

Tarn took Pharma by the hand and pulled the jet to his pedes, tugging him close so their fronts touched. Tarn's frame was hot, the tank clearly riled up already by the prospect of having Pharma all to himself. 

 

"Stay by my side, Pharma. Be my medic and I will never let you down like they did. We all have our hurts, but I can make yours disappear with a simple word."

 

Tarn's vocalizer was working yet again to tempt Pharma's spark, the mech carefully manipulating it to his own needs. He was honest when he said he wanted Pharma, the mech's armor flared at an angle that said he was aroused and a bit too hot for his liking.

 

"Will you let me take care of you for the night, dear Pharma?"

 

Pharma watched Tarn in his peripheral vision. He'd never heard Tarn admit something caused him pain or even discomfort. 

 

His spark pulsed happily in his chassis to hear that Tarn wanted  _ him _ . Not Kaon. Not the others. Not Ratchet...  _ him _ . It was a pleasurable thought, to be sought after above all others. To be of value to a mech like Tarn.

 

Pharma's wings were active in the tank's gentle grip, flicking with excitement, pride and pleasure. Tarn's words were a drug, and it was something the medic wanted more of. More of the praise from behind that mask, more of the need that washed over him with the ever-present touch of Tarn's digits over sensitive plating.

 

Ambulon was a stray thought in the back of his processor. Tarn was at the forefront.

 

Pharma felt a light tug at his servo and allowed himself to be pulled onto his pedes and closer to Tarn. The tank was warm, plating puffed out slightly to help cool the mech's frame, and Pharma could feel the heat against his front, Tarn's steady, firm grip on his servo. 

 

It only helped to increase the jet's temperature and excitement. 

 

The jet's spark ached for approval, relief. Pharma wanted Tarn, and Tarn wanted him. Tarn saw through the lies everyone told, saw that he was the better medic. The one that should've been in Iacon, should've been the one to board the Lost Light.

 

"Yes." Pharma found himself speaking, "please." He murmured, optics locked on those red optics that studied him from behind the mask.

 

The tricoloured mech shot a glance to their servos, blue intertwined with purple, and found his spark skipping a beat. Someone knew. Someone besides him  _ knew _ .

 

Tarn rumble-purred, the sound one of pure contentment. It was like Pharma was with a tiger, the deep thrum of the tank's purring filling the room. The mech rubbed his thumb over the top of Pharma's hand, his optics surprisingly warm behind his visor. 

 

"The world has been so cruel to you, hasn't it? You've been pushed to the wayside, forgotten in the shadow of Ratchet. No longer, dear Pharma. You beautiful creature, you deserve the best!" 

 

Tarn admired Pharma's lithe frame and walked with him to the berthroom, showing off his massive berth. He made a soft chuff, the sound eager but also somewhat hesitant. Tarn was many things, but he would never forcefully take advantage of another. He considered that low, base, and disgusting, so he allowed his vocalizer to recede from Pharma's spark. 

 

"Are you certain you wish to stay with me tonight? We could keep one another company, but I would never force you. I want you to come to me of your own free will, Pharma."

 

Tarn released Pharma's hand and spark, letting the jet decide on his own what he wished to do. He moved to a shelf of data pads, pulling one out before he sat heavily down on the berth, molten red optics turning to meet topaz blue ones. 

 

"If you care to stay, we can read poetry before we rest. I have nearly finished Orious' ballads."

 

Pharma listened to Tarn's words and wondered how a mech seemingly as understanding as the tank before him, could also be a ruthless killer when the time arose. A tiny part of him was tingling with warning while another part asked if Tarn was truly as cruel as he seemed to be.

 

_ He did threaten to kill Ambulon if you didn't come _ . The jet's processor supplied 'helpfully', Pharma flinching a little at the thought.

 

Following after Tarn into another room, Pharma felt a flicker of unease flicker through him at the sight of the massive berth. For all he knew, Tarn was like one of those mythical creatures that would lure bots to their death.

 

The jet tensed slightly as he looked up at the masked mech at his side, nervousness eating through his arousal as he wondered if Tarn was as genuine as he seemed. 

 

Pharma looked up, pulled from his thoughts, when his servo was suddenly released, watching as the tank moved away from him.

 

Relaxing at the safer distance, Pharma looked around briefly, turning his attentions back onto the larger mech when Tarn asked if he wanted to stay. Had such a question come from one of the others, or even Ambulon, it might have been taken as a challenge. Not so with Tarn.

 

"I..." Pharma swallowed and looked around when Tarn turned back from a shelf of datapads to move and sit on the berth. "I would stay." The jet finally answered, feeling slightly better with his decision when the tank asked if he would like to read poetry. That was an activity he wouldn't mind as much. "I would like to." 

 

Pharma hesitated briefly before moving closer to the tank, pace slow, almost cautious.

 

Tarn's rumbling grew even louder when he saw Pharma was coming to him, secretly eager to be close. The tank grinned like a wolf behind his mask, glad his mouth was hidden. He didn't want to scare Pharma away. Far from it, he wanted to bring the mech closer.

 

"I'm glad you'll be staying. Come, make yourself comfortable here,"  Tarn crooned, moving so Pharma had a side of the berth. Then the brute propped himself up and began to read, delving right into the poem he had half finished. 

 

Tarn's voice was like silk when he read poetry, the words calming and safe. He adored books and learning, having eagerly studied Vos' language so that he would know all he could. Now Pharma was his new study, the black and purple bot hoping to learn who Pharma truly was. 

 

"Do you have any favorite authors, Pharma? Or do medics not have enough leisure time to read?" the mech asked casually, his armor ruffling visibly as heat washed over him. Primus, he wanted to pin Pharma down and rut, but he knew better. 

 

Patience would bring him more rewards than hastiness. 

 

"Tell me more about yourself, Pharma. I know each and every life story of my DJD by memory and I hope to learn yours soon. Helex was our most recent addition after the former Helex was...destroyed. So, tell me, who are you, Pharma? Or rather, who would you like to be now that you can make a new life for yourself?"

 

Pharma hesitated when the tank moved aside, obviously wanting him to sit on the berth as well, and took a few moments before he sat. It was strange, to say the least, but he was curious as well.

 

The jet's tension gradually left his frame as Tarn read poetry, listening intently. It was odd, being read to like a sparkling, but it was relaxing as well. Pharma could see why Vos enjoyed it, the words seemingly alive when Tarn said them, giving the poem more depth than if would if he'd read it himself.

 

Pharma looked up at the question, frowning slightly. "I have time. I just read documents or histories." The medic responded slowly. "Boring stuff." He added, glancing at the larger mech for a moment. 

 

The tricoloured mech gave a small shiver at the heat he could feel washing off of the tank. It was nice, Tarn's words giving him a sense of safety and fulfillment, his warmth making the jet feel a little more comfortable. It was nice.

 

"I'm not sure there's much to tell." Pharma responded, briefly wondering how there could be two Helex, but decided that was a question for another time. "I was raised in Vos, though I wasn't seeker-born. I went to Iacon for my schooling and finished second in my class. I was assigned to Delphi afterwards." It felt odd telling his life story to  _ Tarn _ of all mechs, but he supposed it was alright if he didn't give too much information.

 

The jet gave a shrug. "Not much else to say." He added quickly, finding his lap more interesting now. "You know everything that happened after I was stationed at Delphi."

 

"No, no, nothing is boring when it comes to knowledge. A mech can do so much with what he knows," Tarn hummed, reaching over to pet the aerial's wing. His touch was calm, gentle, and barely hiding a sense of arousal behind it. 

 

Tarn sighed when Pharma mentioned that he was second in his class, already guessing that Ratchet had been the first. The tank's purple hand slid from Pharma's wing to his shoulder, massaging the tense muscle-like cabling underneath. 

 

"Well, I for one think they did not give you the credit you deserve for your skills. But if you had not been on Delphi, we would not have met and become such good acquaintances!" Tarn said, trying to be friendly. It was odd, but this part of his game wasn't fake. The bot certainly liked socializing and so far was finding Pharma to be a good companion. 

 

The others could be so volatile, most of all Tesarus. Helex preferred to be by himself, Vos was a bit scatterbrained at times and too hyper for Tarn's liking, and then...then there was Kaon. The poor dear thought he was being replaced, but Tarn would show him all was well soon enough. For the time being though, Pharma was Tarn's most important team member. 

 

They needed his loyalty and the only way to get it was to treat him well.

 

"Tell me, I have always wondered what it is like to fly," Tarn purred, tone curious as he watched Pharma from behind his mask. "Sadly I was not born a triple changer and have never experience such a thing."

 

As Tarn rambled on about flying and things of that nature, outside the door to the berthroom stood the figure of a gold and red mech. Coils sparked on his shoulders as Kaon listened in, fuming when he realized that Tarn was favoring the stupid little medic so much. 

 

'I'll have him gone soon enough and Tarn will come groveling back to me when he's lonely and trying not to indulge his addiction!' Kaon thought angrily, dentas grinding as he clenched his jaw tight. 

 

"It's not polite to eavesdrop," Helex's deep voice said from behind Kaon, the mech spinning around to glower at the smelter. Even without optics it was clear what his expression was. 

 

"Don't start with me," Kaon spat, electricity crackling from his shoulders. "My temper is sore enough without you needling it!"

 

Helex chuffed, ignoring the tantrum. "You should eat something," the mech declared, his energon tank gurgling hungrily at the though of fuel. "Vos and Tesarus are in the rec room."

 

"I don't want to join your stupid picnic!" Kaon hissed vehemently, turning his back on Helex as the brute lumbered off. He stopped further down the hall and banged the ceiling with one of his large hands, calling for Vos to come out of the air ducts. 

 

"Vos, get out of there, we're going to eat now!" he shouted, the commotion grating on Kaon's nerves further as it meant he couldn't hear what else Tarn was saying.

***

Pharma hummed softly as Tarn pet at his wings, pressing into the touch. He should really stop, ask if he could go back to his rooms and take a cold shower in order to rid himself of the charge he had built previously, but it felt good.

 

And Tarn's  _ words _ ! The tank seemed to understand, know that Pharma had always been better than Ratchet. And Pharma's work had been done  _ fairly _ , Ratchet had slept his way to good grades, the jet was certain!

 

"Fly? It's..." Pharma struggled to find a way to describe it. "Freeing, I suppose. I feel like nothing can touch me when I'm up there." He finally responded, tone thoughtful as he considered it. "I think freeing is the best way to describe it."

 

The jet turned a little to look at Tarn, tilting his helm to the side. "I guess it's my addiction." He stated in a soft tone, quickly turning away. "Though it's not damaging, of course." Pharma added, clearing his throat.

 

The tricoloured medic listened to Tarn's pleasant rambling, enjoying it. It was almost like they were two old friends catching up with one another, not a nervous medic and his sociopathic captor.

***

Vos crawled through the vents, quite pleased with himself. Since Tarn was distracted with the medic, he could feel free to do as he pleased. No one else could make him stop if he wanted to crawl through the vents or provoke one of his teammates!! 

 

The sniper let out a small hiss when Helex banged on the duct nearby, causing the vibrations to pass through him. The smallest of the five was bored. Since there had been no kill earlier on, he had no souvenir to play with. Usually, he'd collect something from the body for himself, and occasionally even leave little 'surprises' for the others.

 

Vos moved to look down through a grate in the air vents, pushing it out so it clattered to the ground behind Kaon, the sniper popping his head out to look down at the red and gold mech standing outside Tarn's door. He chittered questioningly, tilting his helm like a mechanimal in curiosity. 

 

Just what was Kaon standing outside Tarn's door for?? That was  _ boring _ !

 

At the mention of eating, however, Vos perked up and vanished from the exposed air duct, scampering through the maze of vents to the rec-room, pushing the grate there out of the wall as well, purring as it crashed against the floor near the two larger mechs. If he couldn't play otherwise, he could at least make as much noise as he wanted!!

 

Vos stuck a servo out, churring cutely at Helex, wanting the giant to hand him a cube of energon. He was quite comfortable in the vents, and didn't want to leave them. The lithe mech motioned impatiently.

 

Helex heard Vos coming long before the vent grating popped out, the smelter chuckling softly as he grabbed a cube of mid grade for the sniper rifle. Tesarus huffed at him, cracking the joints in his neck. 

 

"You're gonna pamper him! Make him get his aft out of the ceiling and come get whatever he wants!" Tesarus sneered, giving Vos a dangerous glower. "I still need to settle some things with the little bastard, anyway..."

 

"Vos and I get along. Don't we, little menace?" Helex laughed, passing the energon over to Vos with one of his larger arms. "C'mere, you can stick with me and come sparring after we eat."

 

"Sparring with a fragged wrist? You're dumber than you look," Tesarus snarked, leaning back in his chair.

 

"I have three other arms, Tesarus. You only got one of them," Helex replied, showing his dentas briefly in an aggressive display before he motioned for Vos to jump onto his shoulder. "Vos, you should spy on Kaon if you want something else to do. He's being nosey standing outside Tarn's door like that."

 

While sending Vos to do scouting wasn't the best (since the mech couldn't communicate in Neocybex), he could possibly share the memories and gather some info. 

 

"Kaon's jealous Tarn's got a new toy," Tesarus huffed, waving a dismissive hand.

 

"Yeah, Kaon is up to something. I can tell he's on edge and it's your job to go figure it out. Be our little spy, Vos," Helex replied, grinning at the almost cute sounds Vos made as he twisted his helm every which-way. "You're gonna get a crick in your neck someday doing all that."

 

The little mech took a long drink of his energon, ignoring the fact that he'd spilled some of it, just lapping at the blue stains on his servos, quite content. Vos acted strangely to most bots, but it was just the way he was, and everyone but Tesarus didn't seem to mind.

 

Vos leaned down to be able to make optical contact with Helex, tilting his helm and spoke softly in question. He was curious as to why Kaon was just standing outside of Tarn's door, and though Helex couldn't understand his language, he gestured to try and get his meaning across.

 

“Some day you’re gonna crick your neck doing all those moves, Vos,” Helex chuckled, briefly patting the sniper rifle on his helm.

 

Looking up at Tesarus' statement, Vos hummed softly in thought. Moving to Helex's opposite shoulder, Vos pounced onto Tesarus, moving quickly to grab a second cube of energon from the table, scamper back over the grinder to retrieve his place on Helex. He cast a pleased glance at the largest of the DJD before jumping back into the vents, his pleased laugh echoing faintly.

 

"HEY!" Tesarus bellowed when Vos suddenly jumped on him, ran across his shoulders, and snatched an energon cube. "Quit that, you little Pit spawn! I'll crush you!"

 

Tesarus' chair went crashing to the ground as the mech lunged after Vos, far too slow to ever catch him but eager to take his anger out on someone. The grinder snarled viciously when his hand missed Vos, the gun-former already gone into the vents. 

 

"Frag you!" he spat after Vos' frame, hoping the little menace heard him. "Helex, you gotta quit being nice to him. He's stupid."

 

"I don't do nice," Helex snorted, getting a loud sound of irritation from Tesarus before the two started talking about the next hunt. Even though they could get in scraps together, for the most part they could get along.

***

Tarn continued to pet Pharma, easing the mech into calmness. He might have been the leader of a band of killers, but at times he remembered, albeit briefly, what it felt lie to be peaceful. 

 

"Ah, I do wish I could fly someday. It goes against my nature as a ground model but my curiosity simply cannot be sated without knowing how it feels," Tarn murmured, ghosting his hand along the other bot's back now. 

 

Eventually Tarn grew bold enough to slide both hands under Pharma's arms and pull the jet into his wide lap, cradling him like a mechanimal puppy. Nothing he did was overly sexual, the tank simply content to cuddle. As time went on he was sure he could convince Pharma to beg for him, but for now he was content to just be close. 

 

Gaining Pharma's trust would be a slow but eventual process. Tarn could already sense that the medic would be his soon, one hand cupping the jet's jaw. His thumb brushed across the pulsing main line in Pharma's neck, the protoflesh and cabling there so vulnerable and sensitive. 

 

"How could those fool Autobots push you aside for so long? It's such a shame! They missed out on knowing such a gorgeous, intelligent being."

 

The flattery flew from Tarn's glossa like a Seeker taking to the air, each word warm and relaxing. He wanted Pharma to feel like he was home among those who adored him, the tank's calculating smile hidden behind his mask as always.

 

Pharma felt strangely comfortable when Tarn's arms slid under his arms and lifted him into the tank's lap. The warmth was comfortable, pleasing, so the jet pressed in closer to warm purple plating, even going so far as to nuzzle his face against the tank's neck.

 

The gentle touch of Tarn's claws sliding over his main energon line was almost a reminder of how, with a single swipe of claws Tarn could end his life. But Pharma didn't even flinch at the touch, a small shiver passing through him but nothing else.

 

Tarn smelled of grease and polish, maybe a little bit of smoke as well, and Pharma found it to not be a displeasing scent. Far from it actually. The mech hooked his digits into the tank's chassis armour, face hidden in the crook of the larger mech's neck. He felt safe and warm, and if he closed his optics, he felt like it was Ambulon holding him. If only a bigger version of his lover.

 

"You're a strange creature, Tarn." Pharma murmured into thick neck cabling, wings flicking curiously. "If you want to fly, we'd have to find something big enough to carry you. I very much doubt I could."

 

Previous thoughts of escaping to his berthroom to shower were forgotten in the warm, comforting embrace of his 'captor'. Though it was beginning to feel less and less as if that were the case.

 

Tarn held back a chuckle, running his hands along the jet's warm plating. He could feel how thin Pharma's armor was, wondering how easy it would be to buckle the metal. 

 

"You are gorgeous. How is it that you were always made to settle?" Tarn asked softly, exventing a chuff of hot air against Pharma's cheek as he nuzzled closer. "I will be sure to take better care of you than the others did. My entire team will be your new family."

 

Tarn stroked gently along Pharma's exposed throat, pleased that he was already getting such a favorable response from the jet. He appeared to enjoy the companionship, the soft caresses, so Tarn would happily continue.

 

"I am a strange creature, indeed. But someday I will find a way to fly. I simply cannot live without feeling what it’s like," the purple and black mech chuckled, wishing he could take the mask off to nip at Pharma's pretty wing that fluttered against his shoulder. 

 

Thankfully he held back, never having shown his face to anyone. Not in the light, anyway. In the dark when he shared his time with the other members of the DJD, then he might take off the Decepticon logo from his faceplate and be free.

 

"Would you like to recharge, Pharma? You seem tired," he purred, patting Pharma's back. "I will be up for a time yet, but you can rest if you wish. I am sure tomorrow will bring another fight or two that you will have to mend."

 

Tarn slid Pharma out of his lap, rolling over so that his back was exposed. 

 

"Before you head to recharge, my joints undergo such strain from my weight and could use a massage. It is such a pity that large frame types must suffer with irritations like those," he huffed, armor fluffed to expose protoflesh and cabling between his seams.

***

As Tarn and Pharma spoke, the sniper navigated the air ducts in an expert fashion, making his way back to where Kaon was, the grate still missing from the vent.

 

"KaaaAOONnn!" Vos called in butchered Neocybex, holding the cube out towards the red mech, a cute tilt to his helm. His companion hadn't come to eat, so in Vos' mind, Kaon was either too busy listening in on what was going on in Tarn's room, or sick.

 

Waiting for Kaon to take the cube, Vos made a rude gesture to immitate fragging, tilting his helm to turn the gesture into a question.  _ Are Tarn and the medic fragging? _ seemed to be the core of the question.

 

Kaon stood like a stone listening to what was going on. Tarn was using his nice tone of voice and it made the blind bot even more jealous than before. If he had at least been tormenting Pharma things wouldn't have been so bad!

 

"What, Vos?!" Kaon spat furiously, whipping around when he heard the sniper rifle's voice from the vent. "Get out of here, I don't want any energon and if I did I could get it myself!"

 

Vos was quite dismayed by Kaon's reaction to his arrival, optics widening a little before he slowly withdrew the offered cube, confused. Kaon was the calmest of their crazy little team, and seeing him react so violently was rare, even more so for him to react in such a way to Vos!

 

The sniper gave a soft crooning sound, half to calm the red and gold mech, half to convey his 'hurt' to the other mech. Tesarus had said that Kaon was jealous of Pharma, but the smaller mech couldn't really understand why. Kaon had always been Tarn's favourite. How would that change if their leader wanted to frag his medic? Tarn fragged the whole team at one point or another.

 

The brown mech frowned behind his mask when Kaon became angry by his question, cocking his helm. This was the sort of time Vos became frustrated when his teammates couldn't understand him and Tarn wasn't nearby to translate. How could he ask Kaon what was wrong without a translator?

 

Vos became thoughtful, trying to think of a way to make Kaon calmer again. The smaller mech scooted so his legs hung out of the vent, hopping down with barely a sound.

 

Padding over to the door, Vos looked up with it, then tilted his helm to listen as best he could to the conversation inside. Yup, no fragging. Boring. "Kaaaooonn." Vos ground out, motioning to the electric chair, then back at the door with Tarn's name inscribed on it. "F-f-fa."

 

Neocybex was such an unclean language!!

 

Frustrated, Vos attempted to find the proper word. He only knew a handful of phrases, and those usually had to do with him, such as: 'good Vos' and 'bad Vos'.

 

The sniper hummed softly before trying again, pointing at Kaon, then Tarn's name on the door. "Favrrriteee." Vos tried again, quite pleased with himself when he was certain he had made the word he'd been attempting to say. In other words, Kaon was Tarn's favourite.

 

In Vos' mind, Tarn was just trying to make sure Pharma would stay. Give him a reason to, perhaps... That was the only way to describe the tank's over friendly mood.

 

While Kaon couldn't see Vos, he could sense the mech's energy field and make a picture of him in his mind. So when Vos began making the rude gesture for fragging and tried to communicate about it, seeing how the energy of the sniper rifle changed as he moved. Kaon then made a loud gag.

 

"They are NOT fragging! They're...they're having dinner! Tarn would never take something like that to his berth!" Kaon spat, wishing he had a gun so he could fragging shoot Vos. Usually they got along fine, but right then Kaon's mood was not a good one and he had no patience for the gun-former's games.

***

Pharma purred softly against Tarn's neck, quite enjoying the praise. He gave a little snort at that last comment. "Not going to be part of your dysfunctional family." The jet responded, his tone firm but not insulting.

 

"You're going to have to get a full frame change if you're planning on doing it yourself." Pharma stated, reluctantly pushing away from Tarn's warmth, tilting his helm as he looked into the red optics, a little smirk playing about the corners of his lips. "But I can understand the need for a ground pounder to want to be like one of us." The medic snorted before realizing he was getting a little too relaxed, the mech quickly turning away.

 

"Eventually." The seeker responded when asked if he wanted to recharge, Pharma gave a small noise of disapproval when he was pushed from the tank's lap, rolling his optics before shifting closer to the purple mech, settling on his knees comfortably. Strange creature indeed.

 

The first touch was hesitant, blue digits working their way into the gap between Tarn's shoulder seams, finding the wiring usually protected by the treads mounting both shoulders. After a klik, Pharma was able to relax into the work, something that was a welcome relief to what he'd been expecting upon first boarding the Peaceful Tyranny.

 

"What can you tell me about your team, Tarn...?" Pharma questioned, trying to seem absorbed with working the kinks out of the tank's joints, but truly curious as to what the answer could be. "Whatever's not...  _ confidential _ or whatever." The jet added quickly.

 

He was most curious about Tarn's history with Kaon, but he didn't want to ask that out of the blue. It might make the tank suspicious.

 

Of course, learning a little more about the mechs he would have to treat for the next few cycles could be vital to his own survival. And Pharma was all about survival.

 

"But you may change your mind. We need someone like you to keep us together and behaved. I can only do so much, but with you at my side we could tame them," Tarn chuckled, trying to make it sound as though Pharma would have a place of power in the DJD. Tarn knew it would be attractive to the jet, planting the seeds carefully as he spoke. 

 

Tarn laughed when Pharma made the comment about aerials being envied, nodding in agreement. "Your kind are indeed sought after. I have heard so many rumors that Seekers and other bots with wings make for some of the best lovers. Is this true, or simply a myth?"

 

The tank had begun his loud purring again when Pharma began to massage out the stiffness in his joints. Cabling was tight and his joints ached and popped, the brute thrilled that he could get Pharma to give him such attentions. 

 

"My team? Well, they all come from different backgrounds and cities. Helex is newest addition, Vos is the oldest. You see, the DJD has always been five. When one of our number dies, another is chosen. So when I told you the former Helex was shot, he was replaced by the mech you know now to be Helex. Vos has been the longest surviving member of the team and I became his leader -inherited him, as you will- when the former Tarn perished. He is such a fascinating mech. I suggest you learn as much of his language as you can so you can converse with him."

 

"Tesarus and Helex were low sector gladiators, Vos was once a piece of a Noble mech's private weapons collection and was freed during the first war, Kaon was a former pleasure-bot and lost his optics in a dispute with a violent customer, and I am am simply a mech who was despised due to an Outlier ability. We all had names before, but we can't always remember them...the memories of our past lives come and go."

 

Tarn sighed, sounding tired all of a sudden. 

 

"At times I wish the mnemosurgeon had been more talented than he was during my initiation. Sometimes my old demons escape and haunt me when I am at work and that just won't do," the tank growled, voice taking on a sharper tone when discussing his memories. They were weak! He always fought them, but had he not been wearing the mask his vulnerabilities would have been on plain display.

 

"I strongly suggest you speak to each of the DJD members and get to know them. They're all wonderful bots in their own ways."

*********************

Kaon frowned when he heard Vos' sad sound, the mech huffing with annoyance. Yes, he was probably taking this whole Pharma thing a little too seriously, but it should be  _ him _ with Tarn right now! He was the favorite and now he was being put on the background! 

 

"Vos, I'm under a great deal of stress right now. We didn't get a kill today, Tarn is acting out of character, and he has abandoned the rest of the team for that disgusting medic! What could he possibly want him for?!"

 

Kaon did raise his optic ridges with surprise when Vos managed to say a new word in Neocybex. Well, it turned out the imp could learn how to speak normally! Sometimes the team had wondered if it was a pride thing or a lack of being unable to understand. Now he could see it was pride holding Vos back. 

 

"I was his favorite, but what can I say now when he's in there coddling an Autobot! He spared someone's life today, Vos! He's not right in the head and I'm worried for him! That Autobot might try to tame him, make our leader weak!"

 

Kaon was starting to pace now, stalking back and forth as he tried to think up a plan he could put into action sooner. He needed to get Pharma off the Peaceful Tyranny faster than he realized. Tarn was going to be won over and then it would be very hard to make the brute give up the jet.

 

"I'm going to my room, Vos. I need some time to myself so my temper simmers down," he eventually sighed, shaking his helm. "I apologize for lashing out at you. You've done nothing wrong."

 

Pharma was amused that Tarn decided to humor him and admit aerial frame types to be envied, the feeling leaking out into the jet's EM as he worked away at relaxing Tarn. A calm and happy tank was one he could relax around, after all. And the more Tarn thought him to be comfortable, the less he'd suspect his escape attempt later. It'd make things easier on both himself and Kaon.

 

The medic stiffened slightly when he processed Tarn's questions on the rumors of a flight frame as a lover. "I suppose it depends what you want." Pharma responded quickly, not at all interested in discussing such things when he'd just calmed enough for his charge to mostly dissipate.

 

The tricoloured mecha was interested in Tarn's stories of the other members of the DJD. They honestly were much different than he'd expected, different from even what he'd witnessed in the medbay with Ambulon's life on the line.

 

Who knew that each DJD member hadn't been in place since the beginning of the war? That they were replaced after their death? Pharma doubted anyone knew that, and he found himself rather curious. He'd come under common assumption that Tarn would've been the oldest of the DJD, Vos perhaps one of the younger ones, but apparently the sniper had existed as part of the team long before Tarn had even arrived. 

 

Pharma paused in his ministrations of Tarn's joints, looking down at the masked mech curiously. Helex and Tesarus originating as gladiators was expected. He could even see Tarn being a mech despised for his abilities... But Vos and Kaon? Totally unexpected. That a crazy little bastard like Vos could have orignated as a toy for some spoiled noble, or Kaon even as a pleasurebot?? Unheard of.

 

The jet began to work again, though he was a little more distracted, barely listening as Tarn complained about memories or something of the like, Pharma more focused on the information he had just learned, turning it over and over in his mind in an attempt to understand. To comprehend.

 

"Tarn...?" Pharma spoke up, unsure of what even possessed him to think of asking another question in the off chance he'd annoy the tank. "Why did Kaon never have his optics replaced?" The medic asked, tone slow and careful. He just couldn't see why Kaon would lose his optics and not replace them, moreso with him being a pleasure bot, you'd think his owners would replace them... The jet doubted a mech with pits for optics and a creepy smile would draw in a lot of customers.

***

Vos listened intently to Kaon as the red and gold mech ranted and gave reasoning for his attitude. The sniper was good at listening, mostly for the fact that he just couldn't fully communicate with his teammates, so he spent most of his time listening instead.

 

The lithe mech could understand most of what his teammate was saying, if he couldn't understand the more complicated words, and he could sympathize with the fact that there was no kill that cycle as they'd all prepared for, as well as the fact that Tarn was acting strangely.

 

Personally, Vos couldn't see anything wrong in Tarn cuddling or fragging the autobot. Pharma wasn't so bad looking, and Vos himself enjoyed to cuddle with mechs. Perhaps Tarn was just trying to make his claim before any of the other DJD members got to the jet? He wasn't sure.

 

Vos looked up when his name was spoken, watching Kaon head back down the hallway towards his own rooms, leaving the little sniper behind.

 

Looking at the grate still on the floor, then back up at the air ducts, Vos turned and trotted back towards the rec-room. He was too small to replace the grate himself, and he knew if he left it there Tarn would probably give him a 'talking to' for playing in the ducts again. Perhaps Helex would help him replace it for accomplishing his spy work. And if not, he could try to coax Tesarus into doing it, do a favour for the bigger mech in return.

 

Vos ran into the rec room and hopped over the back of the couch into Helex's lap, holding out his hardline. If he couldn't communicate, he could share memories or thoughts with his teammates through a simple hardline, even text if it were simple.

 

The brown-grey mech pulsed his EM at the smelter cheerily, quite enjoying the warmth emenating from the smelting chambers beneath him. 

 

"Well, I've just been so fascinated with the stories I want an insider's opinion. Do aerials mate in the air? Are they as untiring as bots say? I can't help but want to know what your kind do. I'd have asked other but there have not been any DJD who are fliers while I have been employed."

 

Tarn was hoping he could get Pharma's charge going again, eager to see what the jet was capable of. He had felt the other bot's warmth earlier and wondered if he could coax it out again.

 

"I would say you should ask him, but I know enough to give you some history. From what Kaon

 

discussed with me, he was disobedient after being abused by a certain customer, retaliated, and was punished for it. Once his optics were gouged out he was cast into the streets to fend for himself. By the time Shockwave found him he for Megatron, the sockets had healed over and the means to replace them were not available at the time."

 

Tarn rolled onto his side then, catching Pharma in his molten gaze. 

 

"If you could replace them I hardly know if Kaon would want his sight back. He has learned to listen to his other senses more strongly now since he cannot rely on his sight. But there is no harm in asking. He will not hurt you. He knows better."

 

Then Tarn did something that was unexpected. He captured Pharma in one of his powerful arms and pulled the jet down into the berth so they were laying together, the tank's engine thrumming happily. 

 

"Pharma, I have some other pains I may need you to attend to before the night is done. As a doctor, would you be able to help me?" he asked, being vague about what his 'pains' were. Pharma would get the hint well enough.

***

Kaon retreated from Tarn's room, still angry with the way things were playing out but also eager to set into action a plan. He locked his door and moved to his desk, sitting down in the chair as he began to think about a way to dispose of Pharma sooner. 

 

The ship did have some escape pods in case of emergency and he  was sure Pharma would be able to make it to one if the timing was right. 

 

So Kaon sat, mulling over some new ideas as the night grew old. He didn't think about where Vos had gone, glad he was not having to participate in the nightly rec room socializing.

 

In the dining room, Helex grunted when his lap was suddenly full of Vos, the little mech holding out a cable to him. Grinning, he took the hardline and plugged it into the port on his wrist. Then he watched the memories of the interaction Vos had had with Kaon, chuckling at the new information. 

 

"Tess, you were right! Kaon is more jealous and petty than ever before!"

 

"Told you," Tesarus said, eager to see the memories himself. "We could mess with him, you know. Act like we all love Pharma and then he'll be crying himself to sleep at night! That'll bring him down to size. He had such a big ego after Tarn took a liking to him," he sneered, the grinder a typical bully.

 

He was sick of how Tarn had picked Kaon and now the tables had turned! It was exciting and would offer at least some kind of entertainment until they got their next kill.

 

"Good job, Vos," Helex praised, one of his smaller hands massaging the soft nape of the gun-former as if he were a mechanimal felinoid.

 

"Pfff all he did was crawl through an air duct," Tess shot back, wishing he could hit Vos but not wanting to risk retaliation from Helex. One scrap a day was usually enough.

 

"You need to loosen up, Tesarus. If you need help, I'll be happy to help," Helex snickered, giving Tess a look that said exactly what part of the grinder he could stretch. Tesarus snorted loudly back.

 

"Right back at you, Helex. Wanna go spar and see if it turns kinky?" he asked, deciding that fragging around was a good idea if they couldn't get their energy out another way.

 

"Sure. Vos, you wanna join?" Helex asked, finishing his energon cube and bowl of gelled cubelettes. "Should be interesting."

 

Pharma huffed loudly when Tarn wouldn't let the topic drop, giving the mech a heated glare. "Yes aerials mate in the air. But not as often as you'd think!" The jet growled out, shoulders slumping in exasperation when Tarn's curiosity seemed to go on and on. "If you want an aerial that's untiring, you'd better find yourself a seeker." The medic stated.

 

The conversation did bring his memories back of Vos, when he was younger and he'd occassionally seen seekers mating in the sky. It was something that shocked a lot of tourists, but the natives had quite enjoyed it.

 

Pharma flushed a little at the thought.

 

When the chat shifted from seeker mating habits to Kaon, Pharma was quite relieved. "That's... cruel." The medic stated, tone a little unsure of himself. He'd never met Kaon before that first meeting on Delphi, where he'd experienced the true nature of the DJD first hand, and he'd have never dreamt that the electric chair had suffered so terribly in his past. That any of them had been normal mechs.

 

Pharma was so caught up in his thoughts, that he hadn't noticed the tank suddenly roll onto his side, and when he looked up to find Tarn watching him his wings gave a little twitch of surprise.

 

"I will keep it in mind." The tricoloured mech responded in a soft tone, though he was certain a situation to ask would never arise. Kaon was resentful towards him, and asking about replacing his optics could make things twice as bad as before.

 

"Tarn? Tarn what're you doing...?" Pharma demanded when he suddenly found himself being pulled down beside the tank, the thrum of an engine against his cockpit a strange, if not pleasant, sensation.

 

Blue optics looked up into red, suspecting what Tarn was saying though not at all certain. He didn't want to jump to conclusions... "What pains?" Pharma asked in an oblivious voice, though it was obvious he was playing dumb.

***

Vos purred happily when Helex accepted his hardline, leaving everything open for the smelter to see. Connecting with Helex was rarely painful, definitely not like whenever he attempted to with Tesarus. Tarn just downright refused to connect with him, insisting Vos speak aloud, at times insisting he at least give one new word in Neocybex in order for the tank to agree.

 

At the firm massage to the nape of his neck, Vos leaned forwards and purred, optics dimming slightly in enjoyment. Doing things for the smelter always had favourable outcomes, hence Helex being the only mech besides Tarn that could get the sniper to do things.

 

Usually when Tesarus downplayed his triumphs, Vos would throw something at the larger mech, but the mention of the air duct reminded him of his secondary duty. 

 

Vos hopped out of Helex's lap and picked up the grate, holding it out to the smelter. It was quite clear what he wanted, he wanted the bigger mech to replace it so Tarn wouldn't find out he was out in the ducts again. 

 

At the invitation to follow the two giant mechs to spar, Vos mumbled an affirmative to the blue mech, following after him excitedly down the halls when they were passing the second grate still left on the floor.

 

Stopping and picking it up, Vos held it up before realizing that Helex was already half down the hall.

 

Frowning, Vos turned around and held it up to Tesarus, a hopeful expression in his optics. Asking the grinder to help him was so demeaning!! And Tesarus always expected something in return. He churred a soft plea, holding it up towards the bigger mech.

 

"They do? Absolutely fascinating! I may sound horrible to say this but I hope someday when Vos is restored that I could see it for myself. There could be nothing more primal and yet beautiful at the same time!"

 

Tarn's mind wandered when he imagined Seekers doing such a thing in mid-air, wondering how they were able to stay in flight. Perhaps they mated during free fall? He hadn't the slightest clue how that was possible, but Seekers were legendary for their frames. 

 

"But there are so few Seekers left! They are so rare now that I doubt I will ever have the pleasure of ones company," Tarn chuckled, his laugh deep and inviting.

 

The laughter faded when Kaon's condition was commented on, the tank nodding in agreement. "Indeed it was. But life is a cruel thing. Death is easy, life is much harder to endure."

 

Tarn sounded distant for a moment, but snapped out of it when he remembered that he was working on seducing the other mech. Stretching out so that his back cracked with a loud 'pop,' the mech draped his arm across Pharma's side. 

 

"I have many pains, but the worst is my hip joint. I cannot seem to make it loosen up! I'm sure a medic of your caliber would be able to set it straight? And as much as I loathe oil changes I am certainly past due," Tarn replied, optics calculating and smart. Oil changes were rather intimate procedures and he was sure he could convince Pharma to bed him afterwards.

 

Seeing equipment like his never failed to impress. If tanks were nothing else, at least they were big.

****

"If I didn't know all the horrible things you've done to bots I'd say you're cute," Helex snickered, also enjoying Vos' company. He was the newest to the DJD and still had some shreds of compassion somewhere deep down inside. 

 

Plus, Helex understood Vos in a strange way. He was a quiet sort, preferring to be alone to tinker with his hobby-making things. Helex's four hands allowed for the mech to be quite talented at repairing weapons, rooms, making furniture, and more. As destructive as he was, the mech also liked to build. So when he saw the grates needed to be put back, his energy field pulsed happily at the task.

 

Helex put the first grate in without trouble, although he did miss the second one as he lumbered past. His mind was set on other things now. So when Tesarus spotted Vos waving the piece of metal at him, he grinned meanly. 

 

"Ooooh, what do we have here? Did you want me to put that back for you?" Tesarus purred in mock-friendliness, looming over Vos. "Don't know if I will...you've been a little slag lately and deserve to get chewed out by Tarn."

 

Tesarus snatched the piece of air duct from the sniper rifle and pretended to think about what he would do with it, giving Vos another patronizing grin. 

 

"I'll help you stay out of Tarn's warpath...for a price. What'll you give me, Vos? Make it good or I'll be sure to damage this thing so bad even Helex won't be able to fix it! That'll make Tarn real pissed off!"

 

"Yes, very fascinating." Pharma responded sarcastically, rolling his optics at the way Tarn responded to aerial mating habits. "Unfortunately for you, you'll likely never see such a thing. Unless you can find some vid of it in the ruins of Vos, which, might I remind you, you brutes destroyed." Pharma stated moodily, giving a nod to the Decepticon's total levelling of the seeker city.

 

The smaller mech held still from where he was pressed against Tarn, optics narrowing at the tank's statement. Seriously. Tarn wanted to have an oil change this late in the night cycle?

 

Venting, the jet pushed himself up to his pedes, taking a moment to free himself from Tarn's grasp. "Where's the oil?" The mech questioned, standing and heading over to the cupboard his 'host' had pointed out, pulling out the canister of oil.

 

Pharma climbed back into the berth with the oil, a little uneasy now. This was something he'd rarely done himself, having always passed the job onto First Aid or Ambulon. It was too intimate for him, and patients tended to get a little grabby after their oil change, specifically in areas like the hip.

 

"Is it, uh." Pharma struggled to find a way to pose his question appropriately. "The same as I would do for the usual ground pounder?" The medic asked, clearly uneasy with the task he was expected to carry out, scooting closer to the tank's frame, attempting to hide his unease with attitude. "Move your leg if you want me to do this." Pharma snapped out, pushing Tarn to lie on his back, nudging his leg aside to further widen the gap of the joint.

****

The moment Tesarus smiled at him, Vos knew that he was in trouble. When the grinder got that look about him, it always meant Tesarus was in a mood to play petty little games, and the sniper wasn't at all anticipating that sort of thing.

 

Vos narrowed his optics up at the larger mech, chittering angrily up at his teammate, motioning to the exposed duct. Tesarus was tall!! Surely it wasn't that hard for the grinder to just reach up and pop it back into place? This had to be about throwing that jar at him in the medbay. Had to be.

 

The sniper felt a glimmer of hope when the grate was rudely snatched from his grip, hoping that maybe Tesarus would just do it this time... Apparently not.

 

Hearing what Tesarus had to say, Vos quickly searched for a way to communicate. One delicate digit was held up, the sniper struggling to remember the single word Tesarus had ever bothered to teach him. He waved the single digit in the air as he searched for the word. "Faaaverrrr." Vos growled out, little engine rumbling unhappily at having to use his teammate's filthy language.

 

The little mech now crossed his arms and tilted his helm. He was  _ certain _ he'd said the word right, so Tesarus should be able to understand what he had said. But whether or not Tesarus was in the mood to be nice, Vos wasn't entirely sure.

 

"I had no part in the leveling of Vos. The DJD was on the hunt for traitors in other areas. For a time Starscream himself was on the List, but Megatron found him more useful alive than dead even after all his treachery," Tarn huffed, giving Pharma a glower behind his mask. The medic was getting his snippy attitude back and he wanted to make sure Pharma didn't let it get to his head.

Tarn silently laughed when he got Pharma to go get the oil, eyeing the jet as he settled back down on the berth. He looked so uncomfortable! It was as if he wasn't doing these sort of things all the time. 

 

"I know it can be messy but you are welcome to use my wash rack if the oil gets on your hands," he said, trying to act like this wasn't a big deal. "Yes, the same way as any other ground model," he agreed, although he refused to be called a ground pounder. 

 

He was too good for that!

 

Tarn chuckled a bit as he was pushed, loving how the jet didn't have a chance in hell of moving him unless he himself complied. So the purple and black mech rolled over onto his back, flaring the armor of his leg as much as he could to allow access to the components behind. 

 

"I have the pan here for the old oil. I'm sure it will be gritty by the way my leg has been bothering me lately," Tarn said, having done many oil changes on himself. His frame was hard to take care of at times.

 

Tarn's frame was heating up steadily now, the bot completely focused on Pharma's hands. Once they did this, perhaps he could show the medic his appreciation…

***

Tesarus laughed, loving when Vos had to speak like everyone else. It made them equals, not some high and mighty little devil thinking he was so much better than the others. Tesarus had a thing for bringing down bots whom he considered to be higher in rank or ego. All bullies had their pleasure from something and that was how he derived his.

 

"Oh, a favor? I can do this for you so long as you keep your word," Tesarus snickered, putting the grate back into the ceiling and shoving the bolts that had been knocked out back into place. "Alright, for my favor I want you to do something to Helex. Something he won't like. Don't know what it'll be yet, but when I give you a com you better do whatever I want or else you'll never get me to do slag for you again. Got it?"

 

Tesarus was trying to think up something devious as he plodded over to the training room, spotting Helex playing with a training weapon. 

 

"Hey, you ready for this?" 

 

"I'm ready to frag you into the floor, yeah," Helex replied, turning to face the other bot. "Where did Vos run off to?"

 

"He'll come along."

 

Tesarus then slid into a fighting pose, armor puffed up menacingly. He wanted to spar and from the way Helex was posturing, he did too. They'd figure out who got to be top bot that way and go from there. 

 

In a flash the two brutes were grappling with each other, growling and snarling as they tried to throw the other onto the floor. The battling was controlled at least, far less wild than their legitimate spat earlier that day.

 

"Roll over, fragging primus!" Pharma grunted, a little annoyed at the tank for just lying on his stomach when he'd just asked the jet to change the oil in his joint. 

 

Once Tarn had settled on his backstrut, Pharma leaned over him, easily locating the cap nestled into the joint. He easily retrieved the pan and smacked a purple thigh. "Lift your hip. Primus, do I really have to tell you what to do?" Pharma demanded, casting the tank a glare before sliding the pan in place beneath Tarn's hip. It would catch the oil as it leaked out so it wouldn't get on the berth.

 

Blue digits wriggled their way through the circuitry in Tarn's hip, searching out the cap and quickly unscrewing it, setting it aside where it wouldn't be knocked from the berth. The jet then produced a long stick-like object with a sponge like substance on the end, sliding it into the joint and pushing it in and out to knock any dried oil from the walls of the joint.

 

Pharma vented carefully, trying to ignore Tarn as he cleaned out the joint, thick, gritty oil sluggishly running from the joint and onto the pain. "When did you last change your oil?" The medic demanded, not liking how old the fluids seemed to be, sliding the cleaning tool out and setting it on the pan. Grabbing the canister of oil, Pharma carefully dribbled the substance into the oil tank,waiting until it was nearly about to run over, capping the can and setting it aside.

 

"Don't move." The jet ordered, digits sticky with oil as he retrieved the little cap and screwed it back into place, making sure it was on properly so the oil couldn't leak out.

 

The medic removed the pan from beneath Tarn's hip. "Where do you usually dump this stuff?" Pharma questioned, not seeing a disposal anywhere nearby.

***

Vos absolutely  _ hated _ those types of 'favours' Tesarus tended to ask for. It usually ended up with Helex locking him in the smelter for a good long while, or at least smacking him one, the smelter being more intelligent than most let on, and he was quick to realize Tesarus put him up to such acts... The sniper supposed he should be grateful the grinder hadn't asked that he do something to  _ Tarn _ . He'd experienced the tank's voice in ways he'd never like to try again.

 

For now, Vos just gave a short nod to let the bigger mech know he understood, but definitely wasn't happy with it.

 

Vos stared after his biggest teammate, a frown in place behind his mask, not at all happy with how things had gone. Perhaps angering Tarn with disobedience was preferable to spending a joor or so in Helex's smelter... Tarn was acting strangely, and perhaps he'd be merciful to him for his slight...? The tank was coddling an autobot after all!

 

Muttering in disapproval under his vents, the lithe mech headed off towards the training rooms.

 

Vos entered the room and immediately darted onto the highest vantage point. It was always dangerous to be too close to the bigger mechs, even if Tesarus and Helex were just fooling around, the never seemed to notice Vos and sometimes even Kaon, until someone had landed on the smaller mech.

 

Hopefully Helex would be able to kick Tesarus' aft, it'd serve the fat glitch right! But when it came to power, Vos wasn't sure which mech was strongest. Tarn could drop a bot of any size with just his voice, and the bigger two mechs didn't have such a gift, so they focused solely on their strength.

 

Vos babbled away in Primal Vernacular, pacing back and forth on the shelf with excitement, glad that he had a brawl to watch, and maybe if he were lucky, more than that afterwards. After Helex and Tesarus calmed a bit.

 

Tarn didn't make any comments about Pharma's attitude, instead doing as he was told while he carefully watched the other mech. His frame was quite hot now, wishing those hands could slid a bit further from his hip towards his interface panels...

 

"I have been neglectful of my frame lately. So many hunts, so little time to tend to myself. I will be much better off now that I have you to monitor my wellbeing," he replied, sighing with relief when the joint was give new oil. It felt better already, the tank glad for the help. 

 

The purple and black mech was quite pleased now, yawning behind his mask before answering about where to dispose of the oil. 

 

"The wash rack has a waste bin. I will show you," Tarn offered, sitting up and shuffling off the berth. He tested his hip joint, nodding with approval. "Very good work, Pharma. I feel like I did when I was a youngling!"

 

He then motioned for the medic to follow, leading the way into his private wash rack. There was a large shower and tub along with a marble sink. The tank was clearly riled up, his armor remaining puffed up and his body releasing waves of heat. 

 

"Would you like to rinse off? I know aerials enjoy preening," he chuckled, wondering if he could convince the medic to do such a thing. "I could help reaching your wings."

***

Helex and Tesarus were evenly matched in terms of ferocity, but Tesarus was larger and Helex had four arms. Tesarus attempted to overpower Helex using his weight, charging into him in an attempted tackle.

 

The smelter dodged out of the way and caught Tesarus in his larger set of arms, swinging him roughly onto the floor. The pair's angry snarls and curses grew louder as they grappled for control on the ground of the training room, Tesarus trying to shove Helex off.

 

"Fragger..." he hissed, spotting Helex flash a smile. The smelter was winning, his massive arms pinning down Tesarus' wrists while the smaller set pummeled the tan and red brute into submission.

 

Finally Tesarus had worn himself out trying to be free from Helex's hold, slumping in defeat after a few more attempts to break away. Helex grinned triumphantly, nipping at Tess' neck and collar guard. 

 

"I win."

 

"Not gonna let you..."

 

"Tesarus, you're too tired to do anything. You know it's over," Helex chuckled, mouthing at the other mech's jaw now. "I'll let you pick the position though."

 

"Hands and knees..." Tesarus muttered, growling the whole time he was manhandled and positioned under Helex's warm frame. Then he remembered he had a favor to get Vos to do and grinned devilishly. 

 

-Vos! You know how I have that favor? I want you to frag Helex once he ties to me. He'll be harmless since he won't try to smack you would while he's spike deep in me- Tesarus commed to the sniper rifle, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous it would be to see Vos trying to bang Helex. 

 

-Not much of a favor but at least it'll entertain me- he added, giving Vos a smirk from where he was perched on his vantage point.

 

Pharma glanced at the tank before following the larger mech into the washracks to dispose the old oil, not responding to Tarn's thanks. It was nice that his work was appreciated, and that his host had even bothered to thank him... Definitely more than he'd expect from the brute.

 

The jet followed Tarn into the washracks, taking a brief look around and nodding to himself. Very nice. For a decepticon, Tarn had taste. Though, walking in Tarn's wake, Pharma could sense the heat rolling off of the bigger frame, denta briefly worrying at his lower lip in an attempt to keep himself calmed.

 

Disposing of the oil and doing a quick cleaning of the pan, Pharma was surprised by Tarn's offer. Not the offer that he rinse off, but more the one that he'd help the medic with his wings... Perhaps Tarn just had a fancy for aerials.

 

"Please." Pharma stated after a brief moment of consideration, throwing the cleaning rag out as the sound of solvents came from behind. It'd definitely help him relax before he went off to recharge.

 

Pharma barely hesitated to get beneath the warm solvents, making a sound akin to approval, the jet able to completely relax and just enjoy the sensation of solvent washing over his plating. The medic's armour puffed out to let the fluids get beneath his armour and into the circuitry, wings flicking in his enjoyment.

***

Vos paced back and forth on the little shelf, excited by the little struggle between his teammates, red optics alight with intelligence. A fight between the two behemoths was always unpredictable, both mechs with some sort of advantage over the other.

 

Occasionally a little stream of advice would come from the lithe little mech, wistfully wishing he was large enough to prove a challenge to another member of the team. Fighting was fun, but Kaon rarely indulged him, and the other three could snap him in half if they truly wanted to. So he had to satisfy himself by watching.

 

The purple mech snickered when Tesarus found himself pinned beneath his opponent, Vos leaning precariously over the edge of his perch. Was Tesarus really done already? Hm. At least the fun rarely ended when one pinned the other.

 

Vos watched curiously as Helex pushed and pulled Tesarus into an odd position, helm tilting as he took in the sight of the grinder on his hands and knees, Helex moving into place behind him. Wasn't that how The Pet fragged?

 

Something to keep in mind...

 

The sniper jerked slightly when Tesarus' voice suddenly come over his comm, a frown pulling at the corners of his lips when he heard the grinder wanted to cash in his favour now. 

 

...Tesarus wanted he,  _ Vos _ , the smallest member of their team, to frag Helex?? When the smelter was tied to Tesarus no less!!

 

Vos growled softly in displeasure before he responded. -Vos... Try.- The sniper finally acknowledged Tesarus' reques- _ order _ , sending textual glyphs that his teammate would understand.

 

Now he had to figure out how exactly he was going to get up that high... Climb over them, perhaps. Cling to Helex's back. All he really needed was room to move his hips.

 

Venting, Vos climbed down from his perch now that the fight was over, pacing back and forth around the two mechs, agitated. At least his part wouldn't come until  _ after _ Helex was finished fragging Tesarus into the ground. Then he'd just have to frag Helex and, depending on how the blue mech responded, get out of there before the knot deflated.

 

Vos doubted his own size would prevent him from rapidly disengaging if the need arose. The size difference was enough it'd be easy. Helex would be riled up by then, but Vos wasn't sure his companion would even  _ need _ preparation for him.

 

Muttering to himself, Vos decided he'd just enjoy the show for now.

 

Tarn was thrilled when he was invited to groom the other mech, secretly surprised at the willingness Pharma was offering. One would think he would avoid the contact, but so far it seemed the aerial's ego was winning over his fears.

 

"Look at you," Tarn murmured, stepping into the wash rack behind the tricolor bot. "You remind me of an exotic mechanimal bird in a bath with all that flared plating of yours."

 

The mech grinned behind his mask, wrapping an arm around Pharma's waist as his front pressed against the others' back. A sweet yet sultry growl rumbled forth from the tank's chest, making his interest clear. He was in the wash rack for more than a simple cleaning. 

 

"What fun is it to get clean before getting dirty? Pharma, I want to show you my appreciation for your skills," Tarn said, a big hand cupping the jet's sleek hip. "Let me fully welcome you into the team."

 

Tarn reached over with his other hand to get a bottle of his cleanser, pouring some onto Pharma's wings and back. He then began to rub it into the other bot's seams, digits careful not to be too rough on the delicate protoflesh and cabling between armor seams. 

 

The tank focused heavily on Pharma's lower back, trying to coax him into arousal. Tarn was well endowed and was positive Pharma would be pleased with what he had to offer. All he needed was a few positive signs from the jet and they could begin. 

***

Tesarus grinned, the expression unseen to Helex as the smelter was now draped over his back. He loved that he had control over Vos, hoping that the little imp would be able to pester Helex. The other mech was not a fan of being on the bottom and surely having Vos try to mess with him would be hysterical.

 

-Good boy, Vos! You're not as dumb as I thought!- Tesarus sneered, mocking the gun-former before he and Helex started to mouth and nip at one another. 

 

There was a low growl followed by a sharper hiss when Helex pushed Tesarus into the floor, demanding and rough. He expected Tess to pop his panel back so they could get going. His own was already retracted, an impressive spike happy to pressurize in anticipation for the coming frag.

 

"Open," he snapped, biting Tesarus' nape. 

 

"Not gonna do it unless you-ooowww! Fragger!" Tesarus yelped when Helex slapped his aft quite hard with one of his hands. 

 

"What was that, Tesarus?"

 

The tan and red grinder muttered something mean under his breath before he finally submitted and slid back his valve panel, the soft folds of protoflesh there already puffy and slick with arousal. He might act as though he hated being the bottom mech, he secretly didn't mind.

 

Helex wrestled with Tesarus a little more, the grinder trying to sneak out from under him and cause some trouble. It didn't work and soon enough Helex had control again, growling a warning to stay still. 

 

-Vos, I want you to make your move now. Piss him off, then I'll get to be top bot! He seriously thought he had me!- Tesarus commed, having been playing the other mech with ease.  Helex hadn't suspected a thing! 

 

As Vos had thought earlier, Tesarus was not the type to simply accept that he was beaten.

 

Pharma flicked his wings a bit as the solvent washed over his frame and wings, the sensation pleasant. Had someone told the medic that he'd be standing in a washrack with Tarn offering to help him reach his wings, he'd have laughed.

 

The tank's words were slightly arousing to Pharma, even if it were only words of praise. But Pharma was a vain mech, and he did enjoy being applauded for his appearance and medical finesse.

 

The jet ceased all movement when a purple arm wrapped around his waist, the tricoloured mech shuddering at the heated plating pressing against his backstrut. Tarn was aroused, that much was obvious... But should he take the unspoken offer?

 

Pharma looked down as a servo settled over his hip, the warmth pressed against his wings a temptation. Tarn was obviously riled up from the oil change, and seemed eager to expend that charge on Pharma.

 

"Mm." Pharma made a noise of pleasure as Tarn began to clean off his wings, the jet pushing the appendages into the tank's servos. He wanted more, even if the shame for wanting it sickened him... Ambulon would resist Tarn's advances, wouldn't he? 

 

Pharma could feel the hot slide of Tarn's servo run over his plating, cleaning but so similar to a lover's carress. "Tarn." The jet whimpered, a blue servo bracing against the wall. Pharma pressed back into the purple servo, denta biting at his lower lip as he tried to push the images out of his helm. Images of Tarn fragging him into the washrack wall, bending him over a berth…

***

Vos growled lowly when Tesarus mocked him, his usual excitement at hearing the words 'good Vos' absent. When the grinder said it, it never failed to sound like a taunt. 

 

The sniper rifle turned his attention onto the two brutes, to the flash of denta as they nipped at one another, the movement of their lips, every action had Vos' keen awareness.

 

The lithe purple mech crouched down in place when Helex's panel snapped back to reveal a fully pressurized spike, Vos making a noise of approval as the smelter ordered Tesarus open. It was always fascinating to watch the others frag, each mech having different preverences. Though it was more enjoyable to be in on it in his processor.

 

Vos' optics took on a pleased light when Helex's servo connected with the bigger mech's aft, whining softly. Both Helex and Tesarus were dominant, so it was always a show to behold when they fragged.

 

Vos was so engrossed in watching the two mechs that Tesarus' sudden order caught him off guard, the little mech twitching slightly. He hesitated. Helex wasn't tied to Tesarus, so if the smelter got pissed enough, he'd turn his attention onto Vos... He'd have to be quick to get out of the way or just hope Tesarus was quick enough to pin Helex down before the smelter could get a hold of him.

 

Muttering an insult under his vents, Vos idly rubbed a servo at his spike panel as he stood, allowing the panel to slide back and his spike to pressurize.

 

A moment passed before Vos moved, jumping onto Helex's back, little claws hooking into blue side plating, pedes finding purchase on the larger mech's calf plating.

 

Vos hummed. Not as bad as he thought.

 

The sniper moved his hips, attempting to find Helex's valve without the aid of his servos, both of which were keeping him from slipping.

 

A little huff of excitement filled the little mech when he located Helex's valve and pushed inside, the warmth pleasing the smallest mech. Vos gave a few quick thrusts, watching for the moment when he'd have to disengage and run.

 

Vos knew the moment Helex was upset, the purple mech snickering. Even if he was helping Tesarus top Helex, it was funny to get a rise out of the usually calm mech.

 

Quickly dropping back to the floor, Vos attempted to find protection behind Tesarus.

 

Tarn growled warmly into Pharma's audio receptor, trying to encourage the behavior he was seeing. The jet was interested so far and the tank wanted to keep it that way. If Pharma pulled away now then it would ruin everything Tarn was hoping to achieve.

 

He needed to tread carefully. 

 

"Are you enjoying yourself, Pharma?" Tarn asked calmly, nuzzling into the soft protoflesh of the aerial's neck. "I want to make you feel good for the rest of the time you stay here with us. I am not a brute and I can prove it to you."

 

Tarn's hands rubbed the mech's  sides in an encouraging way, rumble-purring softly the entire time. He adored the way Pharma was responding, hoping to coax the jet into fully relaxing and forgetting his past life. 

 

He lived here now among the DJD. Tarn would make sure he felt welcome.

 

"What do you like, Pharma? Do you like praise or dirty talk? Do you favor any position over the other? Tell me so that I may make this experience all the more enjoyable for us both," Tarn crooned, using his vocalizer to encourage the tricolor mech to feel even more at ease. "Nothing you ask of me will be too much, so have no fear in requesting the things you like."

***

Helex thought he was winning, the big mech having pinned Tesarus down again after another attempt by the tan and red mech to throw a fit. He showed his dentas and made a low snarl, armor flared dominantly.

 

"That's enough out of you. Open up," he snapped, waiting until he heard the snick of Tesarus' panel to try and mount. He didn't have any free hands to guide his spike, so his first humping motion missed his target entirely. 

 

He was about to grunt a curse at his own clumsiness, he felt sharp little claws hook into his back and latch onto his plating. Making a short bark of surprise, he jerked his hips hard to one side when he felt something enter his valve. 

 

How Vos had decided that was a good idea, Helex had no clue. Instead the smelter reacted fast, trying to buck Vos off while letting out a vicious sound of surprise and anger. He reared back off of Tesarus to swat Vos away, his valve fluttering at the sudden and unexpected stimulation. 

 

"What the frag were you thinking?!" he bellowed, trying to charge after Vos only to meet Tesarus head-on in another fight for control. 

 

"Ha! He owed me and now I'm gonna have a great time banging you into next week!" Tesarus howled with laughter, trying to overpower the blue and yellow mech while Vos lingered behind them. 

 

Thankfully for Helex his anger was fueling his fighting prowess, the brute smacking Tess down again. This time he wasted no time in mounting, Tesarus making a strangled gasp when his warm slit became stuffed with a pulsing, impressively large spike. He submitted after that, panting and whining as Helex pounded into him, the clang of their hips almost drowning out their vocalizations of coupling.

 

Pharma whined at Tarn's question, chin lifting ever so slightly at the nuzzle delivered to him by the tank. It felt nice, and that made him feel guilty. Even his excuses to keep Tarn happy until he escaped were void in this scenario. He could refuse, couldn't he?  _ But why would I want to? _ The traitorous thought questioned.

 

"I'm enjoying myself." The jet finally responded, though he sounded slightly unsure of himself.

 

Tarn's caressing touch to his sides had Pharma relaxing again, the soft purr coming from directly behind a welcome sound. It was so easy to fantasize about the tank, specifically now when he could frag the mech if he truly wished to.

 

The smaller mech leaned his upper frame against the washrack wall slightly, the patter of solvent over his armour filling the silence after Tarn's question. What  _ did _ he like? He'd always been the one spiking before, and Pharma doubted that wasn't an option with Tarn.

 

Realizing Tarn was probably waiting for a response, the jet fumbled for an answer. "I'm not sure." The medic responded slowly, casting a look over his shoulder. "Impress me." Pharma challenged the larger mech, chin lifting slightly in what could seem as snarky.

***

Vos fled the moment his pedes hit the ground, well aware that his larger companion wasn't at all pleased with his little shenanigans, the sniper dodging around every object he could find. He'd run to the top the weapons shelf if he'd been certain Helex couldn't reach him.

 

The lithe purple mech was sincerely concerned that Helex was about to catch him, babbling on in primal dialect in a desperate attempt to explain to the smelter exactly  _ why _ he'd done what he'd done. The little mech relieved when Tesarus tackled his pursuer.

 

Vos slowed, lurking around the fight in curiosity, cackling in amusement when Helex bested Tesarus for the second time. He made a statement regarding how 'pitiful' the grinder was, and though the tan and red mech wouldn't understand it, it was clear Vos was teasing him.

 

The smallest mech prowled as close as he dared, making little noises of interest and arousal as he watched Helex frag Tesarus, the sniper able to catch a glimpse of a blue and gold spike moving in and out of Tesarus.

 

Vos whined, servo going between his own legs to fondle his spike as he watched, optics moving back and forth from the movement of hips to the expressions on faceplates. The purple mech's cooling fans kicked on only after a moment of watching, servo becoming sticky with pre-fluids.

 

"Very good, I'm glad to hear it," Tarn replied, the tank's calm voice soon turning into a laugh when he got that sassy look from Pharma and the command to impress him.

 

Tarn gave the jet's hip a gentle squeeze with one of his hands, the power in it apparent. It was clear Tarn was holding back and playing nice, the brute clearly capable of causing massive amounts of damage should he feel so inclined. 

 

"I can both impress and surprise you. I think I know what you like," he growled, wishing for a moment that he could take off his mask so that he could nip and bite at his pretty little companion.

 

Tarn slid his hands from Pharma's sides to his aft, groping the plating there while making a deep chuff of interest. He knelt down so that he could nuzzle his masked face between the jet's wings, hands now moving to Pharma's thighs.

 

"Open for me, Pharma," Tarn crooned, hoping his voice would encourage his partner to do so without a fuss. "I want to see how handsome and perfect you are."

 

Tarn was an intelligent mech and he knew that sweet words and praise would get him far with Pharma. His pretty little toy wanted to know that he was valued and important, so Tarn would tell him everything he wished to hear.

***

Tesarus didn't care what Vos was saying when he was getting fragged, the mech totally lost in a world of pleasure and slight pain as Helex rutted. It was not a beautiful act of coupling, but instead a rough and dominating display. 

 

Tesarus snarled when something hurt, snapping at Helex's faceplate when he could. He bit at the blue and yellow mech's jaw and chin, yelping when he was suddenly put in his place with a fierce bite to his neck. Helex had patience and allowed some of the fussing from his partner, but his temper could only last for so long. Helex rammed himself deeper after that, proving to be the more powerful and in-control mech there. 

 

Only once he was ready to finish, Helex arched hard over Tesarus and held onto him as tightly as he could. He didn't like it when Tess squirmed around, intending to finish up the way he liked. 

 

Huffing and puffing, the smelter's armor completely flared to allow for more heat to escape. He was coming close to overheating now that he had exerted a great deal of energy. His hips began to jerk unevenly, making Tesarus grunt and hiss with discomfort now that the steady pace had stopped.

 

"Helex, frag off! You're not good anymore!" Tesarus spat, trying to claw his way out from under his partner. "And you better not tie..."

 

Helex ignored Tesarus completely as he finished up, getting a few last humps in before he curled over Tesarus' back and overloaded with an almost cute grunt, his breeding organ pulsing as it unloaded a hefty amount of transfluid into the grinder's tight slit. 

 

Tesarus' fussing curses and snarls soon turned to higher pitched whines when Helex's knot inflated, tying them together like a pair of mated canids. The knot caused a lot of discomfort, stretching Tesarus' valve even more than Helex's spike had. 

 

"Really?! You had to do that?!" he hissed, trying not to move as the pressure was bordering on painful.

 

"You can take it and I know you'd do it to me, so shut up," Helex huffed, letting Tesarus pick how he wanted to lay down. The grinder chose to sprawl out on his front, allowing Helex to rest on his back. It wouldn't have worked for a smaller partner, but since the two were about the same size (although Tesarus was a bit larger), Helex was in no risk of crushing anyone.

 

The aftercare for their romp was surprisingly quiet, Helex sometimes nuzzling or licking at the spot he had bitten. Tesarus seemed relatively calm, his chin rested on folded arms. For all the cruel things they did to one another, the pair didn't seem to be entirely full of hate.

 

"How about you help out Vos, huh? Suck him off or something, Tess," Helex grunted, seeing Vos was standing there alone trying to self service.

 

Pharma's focus was immediately centered around the tank behind him, interst lighting the jet's gaze like two blue stars. At the gentle squeeze of his hips, Pharma could feel the power in the masked mech's grip, well aware of the fact that -with a little force- Tarn could crush the joints.

 

"Do you?" The medic questioned, though there was no heat in the words, instead a small tint of fascination.

 

Pharma hummed softly as black servos slid from his sides to grope at the plating of his aft, one wing twitching in interest as the medic watched Tarn from over his shoulder. To say he was shocked when the larger mech knelt down behind him to nuzzle between his wings was an understatement.

 

"What're you doing?" The tricoloured mech questioned, obviously startled. Had anyone told him that he'd be standing in a washrack with one of the most feared Decepticons ever known, and said Decepticon would  _ kneel _ in order to pleasure him, he would've laughed.

 

But what might've been frightening before was very much welcome now.

 

Pharma made a small noise of assent, allowing his panels to slide out of the way and bare himself to the larger mech. If he was making a mistake, he'd certainly know about it soon. 

 

The smaller mech attempted to keep an optic on Tarn, wary for any trickery. "Like what you see?" Pharma asked, a coy smirk playing about his lips as his right servo slid down over the glass of his cockpit to stroke the white armour of his inner thighs in a suggestive way.

***

Vos whimpered as he watched the larger two mechs rut like beastformers in heat, the little show as entertaining as it usually was. Tesarus and Helex interfacing was always a dominance battle and usually violent, the same went for when Tarn fragged one of the larger two. Tarn and Kaon was a little more complicated, less of a dominant display but nowhere near an exchange between lovers. 

 

The purple sniper prowled closer to the giants once Helex had finished and tied with Tesarus, well aware of the fact that neither mech could lunge for him without hurting each other and themselves. That was the beauty of a tie, leaving both mechs unable to evade or catch Vos if he happened to irritate them enough to get a rise out of them.

 

Any mischief Vos had hoped to accomplish were put to a halt at Helex's question to Tesarus, the lithe little mech crawling over to look down at Tesarus hopefully. The mech even going so far as to attempt to vocalize some Neocybex to convince Tesarus, but it sounded more like a jumbled combination of vowels than anything else.

 

It was a good thing Helex no longer seemed to be upset with the sniper, and Tesarus was paid off so Vos wouldn't have to worry about doing a favor for the red and tan mech for another long while.

 

Vos' red optics certainly got the message across as he looked into Tesarus' faceplates hopefully, his hardened spike bobbing lightly with every little movement he made.

 

Tarn knew Pharma had a thing for being in control. And while the jet was not in control at all, the purple and black mech could let him think he was for a time. That was why he knelt down, to give Pharma a sense of command over what was happening. 

 

"You're as handsome as I expected, if not more so. I am a lucky mech," Tarn praised, admiring the exposed valve.

 

He reached up with his thumb and lightly slid it between the puffy folds, sampling the lubricant that was already starting to be produced. 

 

"Impressive. You're so eager for me, aren't you?" Tarn hummed, optics bright behind his mask as he stood up, one hand still settled between Pharma's thighs. "Would you like to take a look at me before we begin? I think you will be equally happy by what I have to offer."

 

Tarn's panel slid back to reveal his massive spike, the erect organ a handsome black and purple with a pulsing strip of light purple biolights running along the underside. The tip on the spike was quite sharp, signaling that Tarn was sure to be a good Sire should he ever want sparklings.

 

Right now their whole courting ritual was about showing off and presenting themselves to each other. Once they each decided they liked what the other had, they could continue on to the next phase.

***

Tesarus made a loud snort of rejection at the idea, wishing he could punch Helex for saying anything. 

 

"Are you kidding me? No way in hell would I suck anybody off. Vos, I'm sure Helex would be more than happy to help you out. You two are best friends so it only makes sense! Actually, why don't you frag him? He's got nothing else shoved up his cunt."

 

"Not going to happen," Helex snapped, biting Tesarus' neck to shut him up when he began making up all sorts of ideas. "I'm no sub like you, so be quiet. Vos, make Tesarus give you what you want."

 

Helex huffed after that, seeing how much Vos was in need of some kind of stimulation. If he didn't get Tesarus to blow him, he had a feeling the little imp would latch on again and have his own little rut. 

 

Tesarus shook his head in refusal. "Nope, not sucking him off. He'd owe me a lot of favors if he picked that idea," he said, giving Vos a glower even with his X-shaped optics.

 

The praise was like a drug for the jet, Pharma shivering slightly in enjoyment of the sweet words Tarn so easily spoke. Regardless of whether what he was doing was wrong, Pharma found himself wanting more of Tarn. 

 

Pharma's vents hitched as a digit slid between the folds of his valve, the mech letting out a sound of complaint when it went no further than that. His arousal was building, and Pharma's digits curled against the washrack wall.

 

Blue optics regarded Tarn with interest, any initial unease long since gone. Pharma's gaze was drawn downwards at the sound of a panel opening, the tricoloured mech half-turning in order to get a better look at it.

 

Honestly, Pharma had been expecting something more similar to a torture device than a spike, but what greated him was intimidating in itself even if void of any mods to cause pain. Tarn's spike was impressive, but then the decepticon  _ was _ a tank after all. Black and purple overlapped in a seamless way, the biolights running along he underside just begging to be licked.

 

"I'm impressed." Pharma admitted, optics flitting back up to Tarn's faceplates when he realized that he might've been staring a little too long, though his gaze didn't stray from it for long.

 

Turning fully around so his back was to the washrack wall, Pharma smirked faintly as he placed a servo against purple abdominal plating, the jet able to feel the vibrations of Tarn's powerful engine beneath the metal. Blue armour slid against purple as Pharma slowly made his way down to the swollen organ, digits wrapping around it and giving a firm squeeze, thumb swiping over the tip. He could feel the thickness of it, and Pharma would be lying if he said it wasn't intimidating.

***

Vos whined in complaint at Tesarus' rejection, not interested in the suggestion he attempt to have Helex get him off. He'd already dared to attempt to frag the mech, and though it'd be much easier to try to do the same thing again now while Helex was tied, Vos wasn't stupid enough to think everything would be fine once the knot deflated. He'd have both Helex and Tesarus down his back considering Helex didn't hold still enough and possibly injured both himself and the grinder.

 

Red optics communicated his frustration with both mechs as he considered his options. Frag Helex, and possibly get a pounding for it since Tarn was nowhere nearby to 'protect' him, or attempt to force Tesarus into doing what he wanted and possibly get bitten or forced to fulfill more favours like the one he'd done only half a joor ago.

 

Finally, a smirk spread over the purple mech's lips as he disengaged his mask and set it aside, scooting closer to the tied tan and red mech, mumbling in his own tongue. If Tesarus didn't  _ want _ to help him out after getting a nice frag from Helex, then Vos would do as Helex suggested and  _ make _ him.

 

Tesarus was in no position to demand retribution.

 

Humming softly in anticipation, Vos looked at the servo he'd been using to self-service only moments before, turning a smirk onto the grinder before rubbing the fluids all over Tesarus' lips and even on part of his optic.

 

Vos took in the mech for another moment, murmuring pleasantly in his own fantasies. Tesarus had a space between the X-shaped optics he could probably use for some good friction... 

 

The purple mech stood upright and got a firm hand-hold on the top of each half of the 'X', smirking up at Helex, a pleased expression on his own face as he placed his spike exactly where he wanted. Vos waited a moment before he began to move, humming in approval. 

 

If things went his way, then Tesarus would have a hard time getting transfluid out of the seams of his helm and optics.

 

Tarn stood proudly under the warm spray of the wash rack, the oil glistening as it rolled across his thick plating and between armor seams. He was an impressive creature and was pleased that Pharma could see it.

 

Reaching out, the tank caressed Pharma's cheek with one of his hands. His optics had just enough expression to show what appeared to be affection, but it was mostly a farce. While he did find the jet attractive, he had no feelings for him, and intended not to for as long as the tricolor mech remained with the team.

 

"Aren't you an eager one?" he said, voice husky as Pharma placed a hand on his lower middle to brace himself. 

 

Tarn tried not to grunt too loudly when the aerial grasped his spike, the breeding organ giving a happy little twitch once it was enveloped in a warm palm. Tarn leaned back slightly on his heels, ready to see what Pharma could do.

 

"I worry I might hurt you, dear Pharma," Tarn murmured in mock caring, once again letting his hand slid over the curve of Pharma's pert aft so that his digits could dip and play between puffy valve folds. "But you have no fear, I can feel that much."

 

He chuckled at the last part, teasingly pushing one joint of his pointer finger into Pharma's valve. The jet was tight and would need a good amount of prep before they could fully begin.

***

Tesarus was trying to bite at Helex as Vos plotted, the pair having returned to their own fussing with one another. Tesarus made a soft hiss when Helex shifted his weight, causing the spike tie to tug at sensitive protoflesh and an overstuffed valve.

 

"Watch it! I don't yank you around when you're the one stuck being the bottom!" he snapped, biting at one of Helex's big wrists. The smelter rolled his optics, choosing not to rise to the bait. 

 

"You're fine, shut up."

 

"I'll show you next time, you nasty spike sucking-hey! Back the frag off, Vos, no one wants your scrawny little dick," Tesarus growled, meanly showing his dentas. He had no idea what Vos was planning and assumed he would be able to scare him off by posturing. 

 

Once Vos grabbed his optics Tesarus knew he was in trouble. The mech let out a strangled sound between a yelp and a snarl, unsure how to react when Vos was suddenly fucking him between the junction of his rare optics. 

 

Recoiling as much as he could, the brute tried to shake Vos off like a canid might shake off a cyber-flea. Helex swiftly put an end to the struggling, the thrashing starting to yank his spike in unnatural directions. 

 

"Stay still!"

 

"Call him off! Disgusting little pest!" Tesarus bellowed, jaws snapping wildly as he tried to bite some part of Vos. His wrists were already pinned thanks to Helex's second pair of arms, so he was weaponless besides his dentas. "I'll KILL you the second I can get free!"

 

"Enjoy it, Tess! It might even feel good," Helex snort-laughed, finding the whole thing quite amusing. "Show him who's boss, Vos!"

 

Pharma would be lying if he says he wasn't interested in knowing what fragging Tarn might be like. The tank was a fearsome mech, both autobots and decepticons alike told stories of the terrifying DJD... None of those said anything about how the members fragged.

 

The jet was taken aback when he looked up into vermillion optics, certain he'd seen some sense of affection in them, but it was gone before he could tell for certain. Affection was certainly not something Pharma had ever thought he'd see.

 

The tricoloured mech quickly turned his attention back onto Tarn's spike still gripped in his servo. From the sharp-looking tip to the thickness of it, Pharma was certain the tank was sire material rather than carrier... Well, most tanks were aggressive and dominant, so he couldn't truly be certain.

 

"Hurt me?" Pharma questioned, bemused by the statement. The medic hummed softly in approval as the tank's servo slid over his aft to tease at his valve again. "Not if you prepare me you won't." Pharma grunted, squeezing at the pulsing organ in his servo, thumb teasing at the tip.

 

The jet gasped softly when Tarn pressed a bit of a digit into his valve, Pharma swallowing back a whine of complaint when it stopped there. "If you're planning on denying me, I swear to primus I will walk out of here!" The tricoloured mech snapped out, back bowing slightly to convey his want, Pharma delivering a sharp tug to Tarn's spike in retribution. "If you want me to let this thing anywhere  _ near _ my valve, then prepare me." Pharma ordered, slightly agitated.

***

Vos cackled with laughter when Tesarus gave off the most indignified sound once he'd started to frag the grinder in the junction of his optics. It was a nice little place really, and the lithe little mech found himself quite enjoying the friction he could get from such a looked over area.

 

The sniper hissed in displeasure when Tesarus attempted to shake him off, Vos' little claws digging into the seams of the tan and red mech's helm, the other servo gripping at an optic in order to keep his perch. The smaller mech spat curses to notify Tesarus of how displeased he was with the voilent movements.

 

Vos purred at Helex when the smelter forced Tesarus to stay still. Well, mostly.

 

The smallest mech growled when he caught Tesarus attempting to bite him, fixing the sitation by straddling the larger mech's helm, pedes hooking beneath the giant's chin. Never once did Vos' pace falter as he worked his charge up.

 

Next time Helex decided to knot Tesarus, the grinder better pray to primus Vos wasn't around.

 

The little mech made little sounds of pleasure as he enjoyed his new-found humiliation of Tesarus, spike sliding back and forth over the largest mech's helm.

 

Vos continued a few kliks longer before he hopped down from Tesarus, one servo retaining it's grip on one part of the 'X' that made up the grinder's optics, the other quickly working his spike into overload.

 

The lithe purple mech overloaded with a soft grunt, painting Tesarus' faceplates in ribbons of silvery-white transfluids, Vos purring as he took a good look at his handiwork. The sniper murmured in a sweet tone to the grinder before releasing the poor mech's optic and moving away.

 

Vos would have to lay low for a while.

 

Tarn laughed softly, the sound warm and welcoming. He loved Pharma's fire and sassy attitude. That was one of the many reasons why he had chosen to bring him aboard. So the tank leaned down and eyed Pharma, grinning behind his mask unseen.

 

"You amuse me with that mouth of yours. Such a fierce one! But I'm sure you can put it to even better use..." Tarn purred, jutting out his hips so that his spike thrust lightly into Pharma's hand. "Go on, it won't bite."

 

Tarn made sure to shove his digit deeper after the jet's fussing, pressing around in an attempt to find the mech's sweet spot. Every bot had one and Pharma's would soon be his to know. Mapping the internal velvet heat of his companion, Tarn soon slid knuckle deep into his companion.

 

"You will need some prep. You can hardly take this much of me," he said, shaking his helm. "I may not be able to give you everything tonight. I would never want to harm you, dear Pharma."

 

His tone was sweet but he had motives for it. If he told Pharma he  _ couldn't _ have something, the jet would surely want it more. So he hoped his rather shallow plot would work to further encourage the aerial. After all, while Pharma might think this was all for his own benefit, Tarn was the one holding all the puppet strings.

***

Tesarus was practically frothing at the mouth as he tried desperately to rid himself of Vos. The sniper rifle was smart though and stayed just out of reach, aided by Helex. The smelter was grinning widely the entire time, although he was quiet for the most part. It took quite a bit for Helex to ever fully laugh.

 

Laughing wasn't a huge part of the DJD unless they had made a good kill.

 

"I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Tesarus roared, frame shaking as he felt Vos leap off and then spray his faceplate in transfluid. The grinder's lips curled back like a ferocious fighting canid and before Helex could contain him, Tesarus lurched forward. 

 

Helex squealed. The sound was one of uncontrolled and foreign pain as his spike got yanked incredibly hard to one side. Tesarus made a sound very similar to Helex's but it didn't stop him. He forced his valve off the spike tie, leaping forward to tackle Vos. 

 

He managed to grab the little imp by one of his wrists and hurl him into the training room floor, optics wild even if they were more difficult to read than a traditional pair. He wasted no time in charging forward to tackle Vos again, slamming the skinny mech into the floor once he caught hold of him again.

 

"I'm. Gonna. Rip. You. Apart," he spat, transfluid dripping from his faceplate onto Vos' now that their foreheads were nearly touching. Tesarus didn't even feel the pain in his valve, the protoflesh having been torn in one spot.

 

The grinder might be bleeding, but the stinging pain only made him angrier. He placed a huge paw of a hand on Vos' throat, pressing down steadily in an attempt to crush the mech's main vent. 

 

"I don't even care if Tarn kills me for this. You're finished tormenting me!" 

 

Tesarus barely had time to react when he was bowled into by Helex, the smelter tackling him to prevent a premature death of Vos. A rack of training weapons came crashing to the ground as the brutes began to fight in earnest as they had earlier, but this time over Vos.

 

"Just leave him!" 

 

"No way in hell!" Tesarus shot back, clocking Helex as hard as he could across the jaw. "Let go of me or your stupid third arm is gonna get shredded!"

 

Helex knew Vos was smart enough to get out of there and hoped he had bought the menace some time. Even so, Tess would be sure to hunt the gun-former since he sought revenge.

 

Pharma stilled when Tarn was suddenly leaning over him, the jet ceasing all movement and touch as he waited, unsure of whether or not the tank was displeased with him. A coy leer passed over the medic's faceplates once the purple mech made a 'subtle' statement of what he wanted.

 

The smaller mech growled softly as Tarn's digit wriggled a little deeper, venting in contentment at the slight relief it brought, even if it wouldn't last long. Pharma gasped and whimpered as the questing digit searched his valve, the medic letting out a mewl of pleasure when Tarn pressed against a particular node running along the top of his valve, just barely in reach of the tank's digit.

 

Pharma vented carefully, attempting to keep his focus on the spike in his servo and not the curls of pleasure from his valve. "I doubt I could take it all tonight. Valves aren't as flexible as one would like to believe." The medic huffed in response. "Just don't leave me revved up."

 

A klik of indecision passed before Pharma pushed Tarn backwards. Being a jet while Tarn was a tank meant the medic couldn't force the larger mech to budge much, but his goal was the fact that the back of Tarn's knees were nearly pressed against the edge of a 'seat' installed into the side of the washracks.

 

Pharma was unapologetic when the decepticon landed hard on his aft, an amused glint in the blue optics as he sidled closer and lowered himself to his knees. A position he'd normally refuse to take, so Tarn better enjoy it now. 

 

"If you touch my helm, I swear I'll bite you." Pharma stated in a serious tone, giving Tarn a little bit of a glare before gripping the tank's breeding organ in his servos and licking the tip of it. Tarn tasted different from Ambulon. Where the medic was more bitter, Tarn was sweeter. Pleasant almost.

***

Vos wasn't laughing when Helex's cry of pain reached his audios, looking back over his shoulder in confusion when Tesarus made the very same sound. The sniper's optics widened when the grinder tore loose of his tie with Helex, yelping when an angry inferno of tan and red tackled him.

 

Vos shrieked when somethign in his wrist snapped under the pressure, landing hard against the ground. The lithe mech attempted to scramble away, swearing when Tesarus slammed him down again, little pedes kicking out in a feeble attempt for Vos to defend himself.

 

The smaller mech flinched as transfluid dripped onto his faceplates, though that was the least of his worries. Vos attempted to speak when Tesarus' servo pressed down on his throat, tiny servos clawing at the massive paw of his assailant, pedes kicking at Tesarus' frame in an attempt to push him off.

 

Vos was sincerely frightened. Being beaten by a teammate wasn't uncommon, specifically with the mischief he got up to. But this was different. Vos had never seen Tesarus so  _ angry _ .

 

Vos choked, optical feed fritzing when the heavy weight above him was pushed aside, the sniper rolling onto his side, heaving.

 

It only took a moment for Vos to recover his vents and look up to where Helex was attempting to keep control over Tesarus. The sniper quickly realized that Helex wouldn't be able to hold the grinder long and he fled the room. With an injured wrist, escaping into the vents was impossible, Vos aware of the fact that Tesarus would follow, so he had to find a better place to hide until he'd cool.

 

Kaon was most likely out of the question, since the red and gold mech was moody since Pharma's arrival and least likely to help him... Perhaps he should interrupt Tarn? Honestly, Vos would prefer to suffer Tarn's wrath at the disruption than Tesarus'... The tank had more self control.

****

"You're such a responsive little thing, aren't you?" Tarn crooned, loving that the other bot was so invested in their meeting. He had never thought it would be this easy, but then again Tarn had never experienced anything 'easy' before. Life for him had always been hard.

 

"I'm sure you will be able to take me. I'll be sure to be gentle. As much of a brute as I am, I can certainly show you what pleasure is," Tarn murmured, trying to push his finger deeper. He could see there was a sweet spot hidden inside the jet and he need only find it.

 

Tarn was surprised when Pharma decided to be a little more aggressive in their courting ritual of sorts, the tank allowing himself to sit heavily down on the wash rack bench as the jet wanted. His massive thighs spread wide in a dominant, masculine display, Tarn eyed Pharma with even more interest than before. 

 

"Look at you, such a bossy thing. You'll learn your place if you overstep, but for now I find your fire attractive," he hummed, making it clear that too much insubordination would not be allowed. Tarn was forgiving to an extent when it came to berthroom antics. 

 

Tarn chuckled, loving to see Pharma on his knees like that. His optics were bright and eager at the display, his spike pulsing when Pharma gave it a little lick. 

 

"Don't be shy. And I would like to remind you that threats will get you nowhere with me," Tarn said firmly, taking one of his hands to give the jet a hearty smack on his aft. "You will not bite me regardless of where my hands are. Understood?"

 

His tone was harsher now. Not unpleasant, but firm. Tarn had to establish what was allowed and what was not right away. Pharma would be the sort to test him it seemed.

***

Tesarus roared when Helex pinned him again, the pair throwing each other around the training room in a desperate exchange of blows. Tesarus eventually hit Helex so hard the smelter got knocked out for a brief moment, his heavy frame slumping onto the ground. 

 

"Where'd you go, Vos?! I thought you wanted to mess with me some more!" Tesarus shouted, chasing after the sniper rifle without a second thought. He wanted Vos dead and didn't care if Tarn also took him out for it. 

 

Vos was finished as far as Tess was concerned. 

 

In a rage, the tan and red brute careened out into the hallway, head whipping around as he tried to decide which way to go. Vos was damaged, so he couldn't use the vents. That was good. But the little brat was fast and could outrun him for a time. 

 

Hissing but ignoring the foreign pain of a torn valve, Tesarus snapped his cover back and hurried along down one side of the hallway, ready to find Vos and bring him down. 

 

Meanwhile, back inside Tarn's quarters, the tank swore he heard some commotion going on outside. But he decided it could wait, instead leaning back to get the blow job he so badly wanted. None of the others were going to ruin his time with Pharma!

 

Taking an appreciative look at the sitting tank, powerful thighs spread apart and spike standing proudly, Pharma had to admit Tarn was attractive. He'd never have thought he would be interested in a ground pounder, but the decepticon was different. He had the grace and style of a noble, the frame of a warrior and voice of a god. 

 

When Tarn spoke, Pharma paid little attention except to make a mental note that the tank seemed to 'enjoy' his fire, though there was some warning. Tarn wanted someone submissive but also fiery. A balance of the two perhaps.

 

Pharma turned his attention back onto the spike in his servos, squeezing and kneading the base while his glossa teased the sensitive tip in search of anyplace the tank liked specifically. He worked slowly, refusing to be rushed. Interface was an art in itself, and he liked to think himself a master.

 

A sharp, unexpected slap to white aft plating had Pharma yelping, the jet looking up at Tarn in surprise for several moments before scowling. "Fine." The smaller mech responded, huffing, "just make sure I get off too." The medic demanded, hesitating before adding 'please'. 

 

If the medic were to think about it, Tarn's dominance was almost refreshing, if worrisome. The jet was dominant by nature, and coming up against a mech bigger, stronger and domineering than himself was slightly nerve-racking.

 

Pharma turned his attention back onto the organ held tightly in his servos, giving another small lick before closing his lips over the tip and giving a sharp suck. 

 

Faint banging and shouting from outside the washracks had Pharma's brows furrowing in confusion, the jet lifting his helm to ask the tank about it.

***

Vos could hear Tesarus' shouting from somewhere behind him, the little mech thinking quickly. Hiding in his lab would be too predictable, and he didn't want the grinder making a mess in there either; Tarn was an option but would probably ignore him in favour of the autobot, and Kaon might not help him either.

 

Had Tesarus been somewhat calmer, Vos might've considered just standing there and letting the grinder beat him down. But now? Well, Vos wasn't the oldest of the current DJD members for nothing.

 

The purple mech  _ did _ have difficulty understand why Tesarus was so upset. The grinder took a knot like a mechanimal only moments before Vos' little antics!

 

The sniper banged at Tarn's door first, shouting in primal vernacular to try and get the tank's attention, looking up when the sound of Tesarus' approach got louder. Vos fled again in search of somewhere he could hide until Tesarus cooled off.

 

Vos' path led him into the engine rooms of the Peaceful Tyranny, the sniper looking around before hurrying over to the grinding gears, wriggling beneath the heavy machines. The little mech squirmed through the dangerous area to wedge himself between the quantum engines. Tesarus wouldn't dare follow him here, Vos was sure. The mech was too large to get through it undamaged, and destroying the engines would be a  _ terrible _ decision.

 

In the end, Tarn would kill them both.

 

"There is nothing to worry about. I will make sure to get you off. I appreciate your manners and I am sure with time they will become even better," Tarn hummed, still sitting back regarding the smaller bot. 

 

Tarn felt like a king ruling over his newest subject. His power was so immense that he feared very little, the air of control flowing from him like smoke from a fire. The black and purple mech knew what he was doing, happy to take his time and calculate every move he made. 

 

"That's it...take as much as you can," Tarn encouraged with a deep sigh when Pharma finally started to work on his spike, the organ twitching inside the wet confines of the jet's mouth. Tarn would have liked to shove himself down Pharma's throat, but he didn't want to be too aggressive too soon.

 

"What is all that racket?" he grunted, voicing the concern Pharma had silently thought. Something was clearly going on outside the room and in all honesty? Tarn didn't give a damn.

 

He waved a dismissive hand at the noise, said hand then moving to caress Pharma's jawline and helm. 

 

"No need to worry. If there is an emergency the alarms will go off."

 

-Tarn, we have a problem-

 

-What?- Tarn snapped over a private com with Helex, the smelter sounding bothered and even a little shaky himself. 

 

-Tesarus and Vos are ready to kill each other. Vos did a game with Tess and you know how those sometimes go over really badly...-

 

-Can you contain them? I'm busy-

 

-I'll try- Helex replied, not quite sure how he would do such a thing. Either way, he had to try lest Tarn's temper end up on his shoulders.

***

Tesarus heard Vos' shout and was following the sound like a tracking canid, a hound on the scent of his prey. Snarling angrily when he saw a blur of Vos skitter around a corner, he loped after him and soon found himself within the ship's engine room.

 

Armor fluffed all over, Tesarus began to search for the little menace. His optics were bright and overly alert, the brute clearly focusing on his task despite the pain he was in. A valve wound was nothing like the normal damage he had experienced, so the stinging and aching was strange but able to be put aside for a time. 

 

"Where are you, Vos? Come out and fight me like a real mech! All you ever do is hide because you know damn well that you never stand a chance against us bigger models. No wonder you've lived so long on the team...you're a fragging coward!"

 

Tesarus thrust one of his hands into a tangled area of pipes, thinking for a moment that he had seen Vos' frame there. He caught nothing, his attack incorrect. That only made him angrier, his lips curling back in a vicious expression.

 

"Helex isn't here to protect you anymore, you dirty bastard. I let you get away with a lot of slag, but this time you pushed me too far. I gotta break you for it!" 

 

Tesarus had no intention of letting Vos get away, so he eventually returned to the engine room door and shut it. Now Vos was trapped in one small space, making it so that it was only a matter of time before he was found.

 

"Come out here and apologize if you don't want to be destroyed! Grovel and maybe, just maybe, I'll let you off with a frag and the same godawful valve tear I've got now. Think, you get off with your life at least. That's all you care about, right coward?"

 

Pharma could feel each throb of Tarn's spike heavy against his glossa, the jet shifting his stance to lift himself a little higher over Tarn to get a better angle. The medic played with the tip of the tank's spike for a few moments before he slid a little more into his mouth. Tarn was rather large, and Pharma had no wishes to choke himself.

 

Blue digits stroked and squeezed at the base of Tarn's spike, Pharma gradually taking a little more while his glossa attempted to find every sensitive area of the purple and black spike. The jet was grateful that Tarn didn't grab his helm and shove him down over the thick organ, nor did the tank thrust upwards.

 

Again, better than he'd expected.

 

With the muffled shouting and banging on the door dismissed by Tarn, Pharma was able to relax and fully focus solely on servicing the tank. He was about halfway down now, and the jet was certain he couldn't take anymore. The tip of the spike tickled at the back of his intake, and the medic was certain his throat cabling would bulge outwards if he took anymore.

 

Pharma hesitated a moment, contemplating taking more before he pulled back to the tip again, sucking and licking before taking it back in again. Each movement was slow and purposeful, the smaller mech careful to keep his denta well out of the way. Had it been Ambulon, he'd graze them against the spike every little bit, but with Tarn? Pharma didn't want to know what the tank would do if he thought the medic was about to bite him.

 

Blue optics dimmed as Pharma attempted to please Tarn, mouth moving over the top half of the organ while his servos pleasured the lower half. No part of Tarn's spike was left untouched.

 

Pharma chanced a look at the tank to see if he was enjoying it, only to be reminded by the sight of Tarn's mask that he couldn't.

***

Vos heard the heavy pedesteps almost directly after he had found his little hiding place, frame tense as he listened. The door slid open and Vos pressed back as far as he could into his little hiding place, dimming his optics to make him more difficult to spot within the shadows.

 

Tesarus' heavy walk was followed by the grinder's voice, Vos listening carefully. He understood most of what was said, but the sniper kept quiet for now. The giant could insult him all he liked, but the lithe purple mech knew better than to take offense at such a time as this. Though Vos did let out a soft hiss at being referred to as a 'coward', the one insult that affected every member of the DJD the same way. The DJD tracked down cowards!  _ Killed _ them! 

 

Vos was  _ not _ a coward. He survived because he was smarter than most mechs would give him credit for. 

 

Dialing up his audios, Vos listened to Tesarus search for him, the smaller mech picking up the fact that Tesarus was in pain from the way his pedesteps sounded. He had a little limp, but it didn't seem to slow the larger mech down, so running most likely wouldn't work. 

 

Vos peeked out of his hiding place towards the door, gauging just how much time he would have before Tesarus could catch him, spark sinking when the grinder went back and shut it. The control pad was too high for Vos to reach without jumping, and that would take too much time. He ducked back into the cover of the engines.

 

It was only a matter of time before Tesarus found him. He would have to do something quickly before the grinder was able to locate and deactivate him.

 

Dim red optics tracked the grinder whenever the larger mech was in sight, Vos' little spark pulsating. He would never admit to being afraid, but he had never been nearly killed by Tesarus either.

 

Tesarus was still talking, but Vos was more concerned with finding new hiding places and reaching them without the tan and red mech seeing him move. He shouldn't have hidden at a dead end.

 

Vos listened, a little concerned. Apologize? Perhaps, if he could truly communicate an 'apology' to Tesarus.  _ Grovel _ ?? Absolutely not. Tesarus intended on injuring if not killing him, and Vos wouldn't part with his dignity so easily.

 

The mech's armour flared out aggressively when Tesarus used that hated word again, growling lowly. "NOOoooo." Vos ground out in butchered Neocybex, certain he could remain safe in his hiding spot a little longer. Tesarus wouldn't be able to get to him without some injury from the constantly moving gears and the blistering heat from the engines. "Tesssss foooOOOolll."

 

Tarn's face was indeed unreadable as he was pleasured, his frame relaxed as Pharma worked over his spike. Though his optics showed some form of relaxation, the tank's helm leaned back against the wall of the wash rack.

 

"Ahhh, very good, Pharma! I would say you have had a lot of practice but that would be rude of me," Tarn chuckled, smirking behind his mask as he spoke. 

 

His spike gave an appreciative twitch, a bead of pre fluid escaping the tip. He let Pharma tend to him for a little while longer before he finally pulled away, swiftly scooping up the jet and placing him on his lap. 

 

"Now, do you want me to prepare you for something more? Or shall we keep things simpler tonight? It is your first time staying here with us, after all," Tarn said, fingers playing lightly with the soft folds of Pharma's valve as he talked. "I would be happy to do either with you."

***

"What was that, you little bastard? No?!" Tesarus spat, furious as he tried to locate Vos' position using his hearing alone. He knew the imp was among the engines and the searing heat, but he didn't care. 

 

Vos was going to get what was coming to him! 

 

Tesarus made a desperate attempt to grab Vos and drag him out of hiding, cursing violently when he felt his arm plating get crunched under one of the moving pistons of the engine area. Hissing and spitting in anger, the grinder was forced to retreat and make another grab. 

 

"Think you can stay in there forever? I can outlast you, Vos. I can keep you in here for as long as I like! No one is coming for you. Not Tarn or Helex. Tarn's busy with his new plaything and Helex is too sore to care. So, I think it's about time you grovel, yeah?"

 

Tesarus prowled around the engine room a few more times, trying to be menacing and scary. He worked off of fear and assumed that Vos would cave in just because he acted tough. 

 

Helex meanwhile had finally made it to the engine room after searching the halls for the two warring bots. He yanked on the handle of the door only to find it was locked, his optics narrowing. Of course Tesarus had barricaded himself in there to corner Vos. It was so stupid and ridiculous but he was stuck trying to clean up the mess.

 

"Tesarus! Let me in there or I'm going to bust down the door!"

 

"Go ahead, see if you can," Tesarus sneered back, trying once more to jam his arm deep enough into the pipes and gears of the engines to snag Vos. "The little spike-sucker will be dismembered by the time you get to him!"

 

Helex frowned, starting to bash on the door with his larger set of hands. He was denting it, but the door held fast. The smelter heard more commotion from the inside and frantically threw his weight against the metal, hoping that it would give so he could save Vos and prevent Tarn from getting angry at them all.

 

Pharma was annoyed with Tarn's statement, the jet letting out a little growl of displeasure, his only way to do so without speaking. So Tarn really could prove himself to be a crass barbarian! The mech's wings flicked in annoyance, but he made no other complaint.

 

Glancing up at the tank again, Pharma could tell that Tarn was somewhat enjoying his ministrations, and he felt a glimmer of pride. To make the feared leader of the DJD feel pleasure? Definitely something he could brag about... 

 

If there was anyone to brag  _ to _ .

 

Pharma coughed when Tarn suddenly pulled away, looking up at the tank, expected to be chastised or perhaps struck for some slight he had committed, relieved when he was only scooped up into the purple mech's lap. Though he was horrified that he found  _ relief _ in such an action.

 

Posed with Tarn's question, Pharma hesitated, glancing down at the purple and black spike for a moment. "I'd rather you not shove that thing into me right now..." Pharma responded carefully, wings twitching when those damned fingers played along his valve. "I'd prefer we... Prepare for that a few times."

***

Vos hissed when Tesarus made a grab for him, pressing back as far as possible, little claws swiping at the grinder's arm and servo when they came a little too close to grabbing him, the smaller mech similar to a trapped feline.

 

Spitting curses and insults, Vos laughed when Tesarus' arm was caught between the pistons, giddy at the other mech's pain. Tesarus could try to get him! He'd only lose an arm or two for his trouble.

 

Vos was a little put off when he was informed that neither Tarn nor Helex were coming for him. Did they not care what would happen if Tesarus got a hold of him? At the very least he'd have become a box-full of pieces from passing through the grinder's blades!

 

The lithe purple mech spat out another insult. Even if Tesarus couldn't understand it, the giant would be able to pick up the context through the little mech's tone. Vos would  _ never _ grovel! That would be so undignified!! He was also stubborn.

 

At the sound of Helex's voice from the locked door, Vos perked up. The smelter had come to rescue him! Though it might take a bit for the blue and yellow mech to get through the reinforced doors, Vos was certain he could hold out for that long... Hopefully.

 

Growling like a mechanimal, Vos clawed at every inch of Tesarus that came too close to grabbing him. He should be able to outlast the oaf! The heat and danger of the constantly shifting gears and pistons should be enough to keep any mech away! Vos' plating was hot to the touch, and he was uncomfortable and irritable from the heat. 

 

Vos grumbled out an order to the larger mech, wishing he had some sort of weapon to defend himself. His mask would do very little, considering that he'd have to get close to Tesarus to use it... The sniper turned his optics onto the door hopefully. There were some dents, but it would still be a bit before Helex got in to stop Tesarus.

 

Every moment counted.

 

Holding up his servos now, Vos switched tactics. He may be considered 'primitive' by most mechs, but the little mech was resourceful and devious. The sniper took what could be considered as a submissive or surrendering pose. Perhaps if he struck up a "negotiation" with Tesarus, he could stall the grinder long enough for help to arrive.

 

How was he supposed to know Tesarus would react so violently to getting fragged between the optics?? The grinder took Helex's knot with little complaint!

 

"If that is what you desire, then we will work up to it. Tonight I'll be happy to do what I can. Please tell me if anything hurts. You may think that from my profession I am a masochist by nature, but in reality I despise when my partners are in pain unless they ask for such a thing."

 

Tarn eased his pointer finger between Pharma's valve folds at last, pushing the digit as deep as it could go. He felt Pharma's valve clench and flutter around the intrusion, his optics admiring the pretty jet from behind his mask.

 

"Do you like toys? Bondage? Pet play? Tell me, Pharma, you must have some kind of kink," Tarn chuckled, so curious about his new berthroom companion. 

 

As he spoke he made sure to wriggle his finger around, searching for the ever elusive g-spot that was hidden somewhere among the soft protoflesh. At one point he pushed quite deep with his finger and wondered if he had felt the gel wall of Pharma's gestation chamber, but mentally shook off that idea. His finger was most likely too short to reach something a spike was designed to find.

 

"Can you handle another digit, Pharma?" Tarn asked, currently using his unoccupied hand to rub at the aerial's handsome tricolor wings. 

***

"You little brat! How hard would it be if you just came out and begged?! The longer you hide the worse it'll be when I finally catch you!" Tesarus threatened, ready to destroy Vos once the sniper rifle was within his grasp.

 

After being clawed a few more times and cursed at, Tesarus was surprised to find that Vos was finally letting up on his attempt to be tough. The smallest member of the DJD had appeared to surrender, Tesarus' lips curling into a mean grin.

 

"Now you've got some sense! Get over here and show me how glad you are that I've spared you."

 

Helex was still pounding on the door, trying to break through before something bad happened. Tesarus was on a rampage and it was unlikely that anything would stop him besides Vos giving in. The smelter cursed as part of the door bent inward yet still held. He was so close! 

 

'Hang in there, Vos,' he thought, silently praying that the little mech would figure out a way to hold Tesarus off and buy him some time.

 

Tesarus wasted no time in capturing Vos' slim neck in one of his hands, the grinder pinning the skinny bot against a nearby wall. Now that Vos wasn't fighting, Tesarus thought he had all the control.

 

"You not only overloaded all over my helm and optics, but now you made me bust my arm in those fragging gears and get my valve all torn up. This is all your fault and now you're gonna pay for it!" Tesarus hissed, showing his dentas. "You got a broken wrist, so be glad I don't have to break another one to get even with you."

 

Tesarus made sure to keep a good hold around Vos' neck, giving the mech a shake to scare him into cooperating. 

 

"Alright, to make all this up to me, I'm going to make sure your valve gets ripped up like mine did and overload all over  _ your _ head. And anything that gets on the floor? You gotta lick it clean, glitch."

 

Tesarus ignored the bashing on the door, assuming he would have enough time to enact his revenge plan. Helex's attack on the metal was working and would hopefully give Vos some hope, the door now pitted with dents.

 

"After I get you back I have to go to that stupid medic, so you better make this good," Tess added, a malicious and dangerous edge to his voice.

 

Pharma was glad to find that Tarn wasn't a mech that enjoyed inflicting pain on others, relieved that he didn't have to fear for his wings, or worry about any damage to his frame. The tank was rather considerate so far, and that put the smaller autobot at ease with the thought of being intimate with a mech so much larger than he was.

 

The medic made a little sound of approval when a digit finally pressed into his valve, Pharma shifting ever so slightly to make himself more comfortable, digits digging into the seams of the treads mounted upon Tarn's shoulders. His valve fluttered with interest in finally having friction, Pharma shuddering slightly.

 

Blue optics lit as Pharma regarded Tarn casually, looking into the red optics somewhat hidden behind the mask. "I've used toys..." The smaller mech murmured, legs splayed out on either side of the wide purple hips as he thought for a moment. "I haven't really tried much else." The tri-coloured mech admitted. "I like being taken from behind, but aside from that I wouldn't know."

 

Pharma, in all honesty, was a little too prideful for pet play, since it grated on his nerves when he wasn't in control, and he'd never truly trusted one of his partners to allow them to tie him down. As for the other way around, Pharma sincerely doubted that  _ Tarn _ would want to play pet or be tied down to a berth. The jet made a sound of pleasure at the attention being paid to his valve, moving his hips a little into the tank's touch.

 

"I can take another." Pharma responded, valve clenching at the thought of it. Exactly how many of Tarn's digits would fit before he decided he'd have enough? Three...? Pharma would be surprised if he could take four.

***

Vos didn't care for Tesarus' prattling as he attempted to see exactly how far Helex had gotten through the door, completely ignoring the giant's ranting. The sniper wasn't very happy to see that Helex, while the door was pitted with dents and looked like it would give at some point, still didn't look too close to breaching the heavy doors.

 

When a large servo wrapped around his neck, Vos growled and yelped when his backstrut connected with a wall, kicking at the thick arm holding him captive as lithe little digits attempted to pry Tesarus' away from his neck.

 

At the very least, his 'submittance' seemed to have consoled Tesarus... Even if only a tiny bit.

 

Squirming, the purple mech attempted to hear exactly what Tesarus was wanting, letting out a little sound of displeasure, spitting a response in his own tongue. It was  _ not his fault _ that the grinder had thought it'd be a good idea to rip himself loose of Helex's knot! He had absolutely no part in that!!

 

Vos hissed again like a trapped feline when Tesarus shook him, becoming frustrated as his plating flared out in aggression. The tan and red mech always seemed to treat him as a mechanimal, and the little mech despised that.

 

The conditions laid before him didn't seem all  _ too _ bad. A broken wrist could be fixed, and transfluids could be cleaned off his faceplates, but his valve...? That was non-negotiable.

 

Vos crossed his legs as tightly as he could to attempt to convey the meaning to Tesarus, holding out one delicate servo in invitation. It was clear enough that even a dumb mech -a category Vos truly thought Tesarus belonged in- would understand. 'Break my wrist, but don't touch my valve.' To further his point, the slim purple mech pointed at Tesarus' valve and made a scratching gesture before pointing at Tesarus' faceplates. 'It was your fault your valve got ripped.'

 

Hopefully the time it took for Tesarus to break his wrist and overload on his faceplates would be enough time for Helex to get through the door. But the indignity of licking the grinder's filth off the ground? Not happening. But Tesarus didn't need to know that until the time for that came along. Vos could play with the larger mech's other two demands, but he would utterly refuse the others.

 

Vos found himself despising Tesarus more than he'd ever had in their year-long spats... Vos was a refined mech that spoke an ancient language known to only a handful... Therefore, Vos did not suck spikes, nor would he lower himself to place his glossa to the floor.

 

Red optics flicked towards the door where the ceaseless banging was sounding from, Vos wishing that Tarn hadn't thought to make the doors so thick... Slagging things could probably keep a triple changer out!!

 

Vos looked up at Tesarus again, babbling on in his native tongue in an attempt to console the massive mech.

 

"Ahhh, so you have! Tell me what kind of toys you like? I need to know what sort of mods you take a liking to," Tarn purred, admiring those handsome blue optics. They were azure, clear, and intelligent. Pharma would make an excellent addition to the team. 

 

His spike gave another twitch when mods were mentioned, the tank not having any yet sometimes fantasizing about them. For now though he was content with his knot, the breeding mod that most mechs were created with more than enough.

 

Tarn hummed soothingly as he eased another finger into Pharma's tight heat, the rim of the valve starting to give him some resistance upon the entry. Tarn was amazingly patient with the tricolor jet though, taking his time so that Pharma could adjust and eventually take the entire finger. 

 

"Good job, Pharma," he praised as he began to move both digits about, once more seeking the cluster of nerves that was the g-spot. "I'm surprised your frame adjusted so quickly to me. I hardly have small fingers."

 

Tarn's free hand slid up to caress Pharma's helm, the tank the image of a perfect partner. He acted so much like he cared, sweet as could be while he secretly manipulated Pharma. Soon enough he would have the aerial's full loyalty. 

 

"I would so love to see you in a collar and leash, dear Pharma. Perhaps when we become more comfortable with one another you could indulge me?" he asked, scissoring his fingers to help stretch the medic for more.

***

"Ooooh don't think all that hissing and spitting is going to make me slow down. I'm getting what I want," Tesarus growled, dead serious as he gazed down at Vos' crossing legs. "Uncross them or I rip the panel off. You did this to me even if you think you're innocent! If you hadn't played such a nasty little trick we'd all be fine!"

 

Tesarus moved Vos from the wall to the floor, kneeling down and pulling back his spike panel. The organ was half stiff, the grinder waiting for Vos to start sucking, a hand still held tightly around the sniper's neck. 

 

"It's not going to overload itself. Get to work," he grunted, mean and demanding. "And if you bite me, you're a dead mech."

 

Helex could hear some of what was going on in there, balling his hands together into one large fist and smashing it through the door at last. The metal buckled and with a few more harsh bodyslams the barrier finally gave way. 

 

Helex was inside the engine room in a flash, yanking Vos away from Tesarus as if the little mech were a puppy being rescued from an abuser. 

 

The smelter's jaw was broken so there was no chance he could talk, but he sent Tesarus some harsh words over a com line as he cradled Vos in his smaller set of arms. Everyone was going to need Pharma's help and Helex made it very clear there would be no more pranks or fighting between them.

 

-We can't do our jobs if we're all broken and bloody. Once Tarn is done with the medic he can start fixing everyone- Helex commed to Vos and Tesarus, the grinder turning his helm away.

 

"I don't need any stupid medic. I can fix stuff myself," he grunted, trying to be tough even though he felt quite sore. His valve was stinging and burning and his arm was certainly not comfortable. "Go coddle Vos somewhere. A weak link of the team and a coward make a great pair."

 

With that said Tesarus limped off, giving up on his rage for now. Fighting with Helex again was not something he wanted to do and he figured he could get revenge on Vos another day. So he returned to his room to plot, heading to his wash rack to check the damage in his valve. 

 

He pulled back the panel and hissed when the cool air hit the torn protoflesh. Gingerly touching at the bloody mess, Tesarus locked himself in the rack and gave his best attempt at washing the area. Vos was going to pay. Maybe not now, but someday he would get what was coming to him!

 

Meanwhile, back in the engine room, Helex very gently looked at Vos' frame to see if he was damaged. He saw one of the mech's arms was either broken or dislocated from being thrown, the blue and yellow bot now understanding why Vos hadn't been able to hide in the air ducts. 

 

Not saying a word, Helex carried Vos out into the hallway and brought the sniper rifle back to his hab suite. He locked the door to be safe, lumbering into the somewhat sparse but extremely organized room. 

 

Setting Vos on the berth, he sent in a com to Pharma. 

 

-I'm sure you're busy with Tarn, but Vos needs his arm set and Tesarus ripped his valve breaking a tie with me. I'm...fine, but they need attention as soon as you can get to them- Helex commed to the jet, leaving out the fact that his jaw was closed at an odd angle and that it was excruciating. 

 

Helex hated medics, so while he might benefit from one he'd much rather try to fix things himself. So with a terse vent he sat down at his desk and started to some research on how one could find out if a strut was broken or simply popped out from its socket...

 

The tank was granted a little glare, Pharma frowning deeply. "That's a rude question to ask someone, Tarn." The jet stated, wings flicking to send a little spray of water from the washrack. "But I will indulge you. I only used what I needed in order to get myself off." The medic added.

 

Pharma was being vague on purpose. Tarn had no need to know he had always been the dominant in his own relationships, nor did he need to know what else to do to turn him on. Though Pharma himself had been rather 'vanilla', he had a couple things that could get him excited. The jet was a bit of an exhibitionist, and he'd done sensory/overload denial once and enjoyed it. Again, nothing Tarn needed to know.

 

The autobot squirmed a little, frame stiffening lightly as another digit wriggled it's way into his valve, Pharma's wings twitching as he attempted to hold still and adjust before he began to move his hips a little again. Tarn wasn't half bad with his digits.

 

The praise had Pharma's wings fluttering briefly, the smaller mech opening his mouth to respond, but whatever he'd been planning on saying was lost to static when Tarn's digits pressed against the nerve bundle just within reach of the digits. Pharma gave a little buck and his digits dug into black shoulders.

 

Oh he was enjoying himself  _ now _ !

 

Pharma smirked a little at Tarn's question, snorting. "Perhaps." He responded simply, not wanting to inform the tank that he had no plans to actually do that. Especially when there were other mechs around that would laugh at him if they ever saw. Speaking of other mechs...

 

The autobot tensed up when he received a comm, groaning. "Honestly?" Pharma complained aloud, not really wanting to leave Tarn's lap. Had Helex's message come in anytime earlier, the aerial would've jumped at the chance to escape from his captor's advances, but now he was quite comfortable where he was. "Your brutes are calling."

 

Shifting to stand up, Pharma chuffed air from his vents, looking down at the servo between his legs... From what Helex said, Vos could probably wait... But Tesarus? A valve injury was serious and could very attract all sorts of infection! And though Helex claimed he was fine, Pharma had had enough cases of mecha pulling apart before a knot deflated to know that the spiking partner could've suffered damage as well. "I have to go see them."

***

Vos was becoming incredibly concerned at Tesarus' threats, spark pulsating nervously as he was moved from the wall to the floor, the sniper bucking and twisting in an attempt to get loose from the stronger mech's grip. Being so small had it's advantages, but in such a situation where strength determined victor, Vos was the weakest.

 

The sounds of metal clanging against metal filled the room as Vos' pedes kicked at thick thighs, the smallest decepticon becoming increasingly panicked when Tesarus' panel was slid back to reveal his half-erect organ. Vos keened again, babbling on as he attempted to form the word 'favor' again.

 

A sickening crunch of metal brought Vos' gaze towards the door as Helex was finally able to force his way inside, the tiny frame relaxing a little now.

 

Vos shook in Helex's grip as he fixed Tesarus with a glare, venting heavily now that his neck was free of the crushing grip of his comrade, spark still pulsating too quickly. He knew he'd come close to not only a humiliating situation, but also a potentially dangerous one. Who knew what sort of damage Tesarus could've caused him as angry as he was?

 

Red optics were fixated on Tesarus, tracking every movement of the giant as he was held safely within Helex's grasp. Both bigger mechs were already injured, and most likely were not to fight again, so he was relatively safe.

 

Plating flared and optics flashed with anger when Tesarus dared to refer to him as a coward again, little engine revving in disapproval though he made no comment this time. Why provoke the grinder again? No... As it were, Tarn would probably be peeved with being interrupted with whatever it was he was doing with his newest toy.

 

Vos watched Tesarus leave with relief, frame fully relaxing now that he was certain that he was safe, looking up at Helex and clicking his gratefulness. 

 

Seeing the smelter was looking at him as if for damage, Vos held out his right arm with a little hiss. It hurt more now that his panic had settled, his continued use of it to claw at Tesarus had not helped it in the slightest, perhaps even worsening the wound. 

 

Intelligent red optics picked out the odd angle of Helex's jaw and Vos made a crooning sound, pointing. He assertive enough to know that his companion needed treatment, and that the smelter would no doubt avoid it even when it was necessary.

 

Being carried from the engine room, the lithe purple mech was silent as well, not wanting to bother the smelter. Not after he had just rescued him. Vos kept looking around nervously, as if he expected Tesarus to jump out at any moment, not believing the grinder was gone until they reached Helex's rooms.

 

Vos growled as he was set on the berth and his arm was jostled a little too much for comfort, though he settled down once he was in place and able to look around. Of the berth rooms on the ship, the sniper had frequented two. Helex and Kaon's. Tarn rarely let anyone into his room, and Tesarus only let Helex in when they fragged. And that was usually a forced entry as it was.

 

Noticing that Helex was walking away from him, huffing in complaint as he settled down comfortably, watching the smelter move to sit at his desk, curious. What was Helex trying to do now?

 

Vos made an inquiring sound, tilting his helm as he attempted to see from where he was, not keen on moving with his arm injured as it was.

 

"I apologize if I came across as rude. I get ahead of myself at times," Tarn chuckled, tilting his head down to regard his smaller companion. "But I am pleased you will indulge me someday."

 

Tarm smiled behind his mask when he finally reached Pharma's hidden sweet spot, pressing on it with his digits and bumping them against the nodes. He loved seeing the jet so needy and passionate. It was like visual music, Tarn relaxing further himself as he took in the sight before him.

 

Lubricant from the eager valve was now coating his fingers, making the movements smoother as he calmly pleasured his medic. 

 

"What?" Tarn grunted with surprise when Pharma suddenly got off his lap and said the other DJD members were hurt. "I had Helex take care of the fight. They'll be fine for a little while longer."

 

But when he heard Tesarus had pulled apart from a spike tie and already knew from Helex earlier that the beast of a mech had gone on a rampage, he rubbed the side of his helm and went to turn off the wash rack spray. 

 

"Will you have any need of me? Send me a com if you require strength to subdue them. Helex is exceptionally difficult as you have already seen. The mnemosurgeons did not do a good job on him since he clearly remembers too much about the procedures performed on him."

 

Tesarus would also be a very hard patient to handle if his valve was ruined. The bot was prideful and fierce, never one to admit something hurt or that he was vulnerable. Vos was hardly ever hurt, so Tarn had no real idea how the ancient mech would react. Pharma would find out soon enough.

***

Helex was trying to figure out how to diagnose the jaw problem without a medical scanner, optics flicking back and forth as he read through a medical journal he had found through the Cybertronian database. 

 

He heard a curious sound from Vos and made a low grunt back, deciding he could send a com back but nothing more. At the moment his jaw was far too sore to move. 

 

-I'm fixing myself up, Vos. I don't want any medic touching me- Helex replied, armor suddenly flaring in an aggressive display at that idea. -I can do my own repairs, but I called the jet about your arm and Tesarus' valve damage-

 

Helex's jaw was not the only other thing that hurt. His spike was very sore and his hands were dented from punching the door to the engine room so many times. Even so, Helex was the master of being quiet and aloof when he felt less than his best.

***

Tesarus couldn't stop the drips of energon from his valve even after he washed it off. It was agonizing, the tender protoflesh totally destroyed from his stupid move. The grinder was glad he had at least caught Vos and given him a scare, but the price was pretty steep. 

 

It wasn't his fault though! If Vos hadn't tried to make him angry, he would have laid there with Helex like they usually did and let the smelter fuss over him. Instead Vos had to go and start something! 

 

'If he starts it, I finish it,' Tess thought, frowning as he tried to close his valve panel and waddle out of his wash rack. 

 

Once he was out of the rack he very slowly lay down on his berth, trying his best not to move his legs too much. After he had finally dragged himself onto the mesh mattress, he turned on his holo screen for some white noise, his optics mindlessly watching an old news story.

 

He hoped he could fall asleep and wake up feeling better, the grinder rolling painfully onto his side before he was lulled into recharge by the calm voices on the news show. Soon he was the most peaceful he could ever be, sides rising and falling as he rested.

 

Pharma really prayed that Tarn forgot about the leash and collar thing, so that he would have to indulge that particular kink. Though, if there was one kink that he'd have assumed the tank to have, it was definitely something like that.

 

The jet was quite enjoying himself, willing to submit himself to the mercies of Tarn's attentions, but his medical coding warred with him. Similar really, to how it would when he killed off a patient to fulfill the tank's quota of t-cogs. How could he really be expected to respond in this sort of situation?

 

Pharma made a sound of need and dismay when the digits slipped from his valve, shuddering. "Unless you want a moody grinder to get a valve infection, I have to fix it now. He could get rust or a virus and pass it on to the rest of the team." The jet growled as he closed his panel, not at all satisfied. "Though I would  _ love _ to know why Tesarus seemed so  _ eager _ to get off of Helex's knot." Pharma added in accusation, immediately assuming it had been non-consensual. Though how Vos was thrown into the equation, he had no clue. "I have to deal with a torn up valve, a broken arm, and who knows what injuries Helex's trying to hide!"

 

Attempting to get out of the washracks, Pharma staggered a little, cursing colourfully. "This is your fault to." He added with a snort, one servo clasped between his legs. Who knew what sort of comments he'd be getting?

 

Pharma reached the door without falling, and was walking a little better by then, though he still wanted an overload it seemed he wouldn't be getting. A cold run through his own washrack should take care of that.

 

"I'd rather you stay here Tarn." Pharma responded firmly. "If I have to care for your team, I can't have them thinking I always need you to protect me... Though, if I find myself being thrown around or locked in a smelter, I will be certain to let you know." The jet added moodily, stalking from the room. 

 

When Pharma didn't get what he wanted, he would become increasingly moody.

 

As he awkwardly made his way down the hall, Pharma's processor worked on the severity of the wounds. Obviously, Tesarus had the most dangerous, and Vos the least. But Helex could be making things worse if he was messing with the wound!

 

Pharma vented. Tesarus was first priority. If Helex messed things up even more, then that was too bad.

 

Muttering unhappily under his vents as he hurried awkwardly through the halls, Pharma attempted to remember what doors belonged to which. He checked the medbay, but no one was in there, so he was certain they were in their rooms. It took him almost half an hour to locate a door, banging on it. "Whichever one of you glitch-helmed idiots is in here better open the door!" Pharma screeched, waiting impatiently for a moment before banging again. " _ NOW _ !"

***

Vos frowned when he received Helex's comm, scooting to the edge of the berth to try and climb down. It was difficult, using one arm, and Helex's berth was so much larger than his own it was a bit of a drop.

 

Once down, the sniper sidled over to where Helex was working at his desk, his mask -left behind in the engine room- allowed his disapproved frown to show. Vos was what most would call a 'crazy scientist' that loved to create different sorts of potions and drugs, but he was also somewhat of a field medic, and he knew that Helex needed proper care.

 

A lithe little digit pointed up at Helex's jaw, Vos muttering his disapproval. He wasn't able to make the larger mech understand him completely, but he did his best. The sniper pointed at Helex's jaw and shook his helm, arms crossing over his chassis as he growled out a string of sentences, making his unhappiness known. Helex would only make things worse!

 

Vos cut his babble when he heard banging at a door, not Helex's, but it was nearby. A high-pitched voice accompanied it, and Vos made a sound of amusement. The jet was obviously upset about something, and the slim mech was certain he knew why.

 

"They often get into spats, I'm not surprised that they tried something tonight," Tarn said with annoyance, brushing away the concerns Pharma had for rape. The team was usually pretty well behaved on that. Tesarus might try something once and awhile, but Helex had absolutely no interest in taking something like that. Plus Tarn had made it an unspoken rule that abusing List mechs like that or others was frowned upon.

 

Tarn growled when Pharma suddenly said things were his fault, the tank padding after the jet as Pharma attempted to leave the wash rack. Tarn captured him briefly with one arm. 

 

"Come now, Pharma. I was showing you a good time! And when you are done with all of the fools, please...I would love to finish what we started before bed."

 

Tarn let Pharma go after that, making sure the tricolor mech could walk well before he nodded. He would stay and check in with his new medic later.

 

"Best of luck. Feel free to drug them all if you need to. Sometimes that makes things easier," Tarn snorted, rolling his optics. How his team had made it this far being as troubled as they were amazed him sometimes.

 

Meanwhile, back in Helex's room, the smelter was just about to tell Vos what he was up to when Pharma suddenly appeared at the door. The smelter jumped with surprise, his optics wide with unconcealed fear. 

 

'Slag, why did he come here?!' he thought, pushing Vos closer to the door. 

 

-Go see him, Vos. Say I'm fine- he instructed over a com, opening the door just a tiny bit before he lumbered quickly into the wash rack to pretend he was busy showering. Maybe by the time he was done Pharma would lose interest? That was what he hoped!

 

-Pharma- he said curly over a com to the medic, hearing the bot enter his room. -Tesarus lives down the hall on the left once you finish with Vos-

 

Mentioning none of his own problems, the smelter now began to desperately shove his jaw around in hopes that it would return to its correct placement. A few dentas felt sore as well, surely requiring repairs there, too. 

 

Even so he would try to fix it himself without the aid of any medic.

 

Pharma huffed when Tarn had grabbed a hold of his arm, snorting. "Of course you were. But does this look normal to you?" The jet demanded, motioning to the way his legs were shaking, though they settled after a few moments of having Tarn's support. He could treat them, then either come back here or go back to his own rooms... Though sleeping alone wasn't something that interested him, the medic having become accustomed to sleeping next to Ambulon.

 

"I'll consider it." Pharma finally responded to Tarn's offer, pushing thoughts of how warm it would be to curl against the tank and recharge, attempting to focus his processor on his current task.

 

Now Pharma was demanding entrance to one of the berthrooms, having brought a crate of different tools along from the medbay, including different sedatives. "Open  _ now _ !" He repeated loudly, hearing muffled voices from inside.

 

Vos was focused on listening to the amusing high-pitched voice demanding entrance, yelping in surprise when he was suddenly pushed closer to the door, casting a look over his shoulder.

 

The sniper wanted to protest, but Helex was already locking himself in the washracks to avoid seeing the medic, so after a moment's hesitation, Vos walked over to the door and opened it to let the medic in.

 

Pharma looked down at the slim purple mech, scanning him quickly as he pushed his way into the room and pointed at the berth. "Sit up there." He ordered, Vos making a rude gesture when the medic looked around for his most evasive patient. "Where's Helex?" He demanded, fixing a pointed gaze on Vos.

 

After listening to Vos' insistent speech, Pharma vented loudly, ordering him up onto the berth again. "Obviously I can't understand you." He stated, receiving a comm. from Helex.

 

Suspicious blue optics fixed on the washrack doors. -Do you really think I'm stupid, Helex?- Pharma demanded, obviously insulted. -Do you not think I've dealt with enough interfaces gone wrong to not know that you're probably nursing some sort of injury in there?-

 

Vos was seated on the berth, patiently observing the medic. Obviously Pharma seemed aware of the fact that Helex was hiding in the washracks, and the little mech cackled in amusement, shutting up when the jet fixed him with an unamused glare.

 

-Helex, if you do not come out right now and at least let me scan you, I will sit myself down and wait. You have to come out at some point, and I will be  _ very _ irritated if you take longer than a klik to stop acting like a sparkling and come out!-

 

Helex actually made a soft whine when he was called out by Pharma, the brute starting to pace like a caged tiger. He was stressed out, armor entirely flared to show a defensive yet potentially dangerous level of anxiety. 

 

Helex was not known for lashing out at people as he was generally a calm, aloof mech, but when he was pressured with medical personnel he became much like a cornered beast. He remembered how much it hurt when Shockwave and the others got him and remade him into the freak he was now...

 

-I don't need your help- Helex shot back, although his normally controlled voice had a slight waver to it. -Tesarus is the one with a torn valve from all this. I'm just a little dented, nothing self repair won't fix-

 

He completely ignored the insult, not caring one bit how people thought of him. He could hold his own very well in a fight as he was a gladiator once, but against medics he had no interest in battling.

 

Helex was working himself up into quite a fearsome mood now, his nervousness concerning Pharma making him react in the only way he knew how--with aggression. 

 

-Vos, can you distract him so I can get out of here? Im not playing by his rules. Besides, you owe me for the whole Tesarus event-

 

If Helex couldn't fight his way out, he would simply bolt upon the first opportunity. 

 

Already irritable, Pharma was feeling very much annoyed with Helex's denial and refusal to come out of the washracks. The mech truly  _ was _ acting like a sparkling, and Pharma doubted he could coax the smelter out with promises of treats. Not that he'd ever done that for a sparkling, he didn't like them after all. Ambulon was the one that loved them so much.

 

-Oh just some dents?- Pharma responded sarcastically. -Then why are you so against just a little scan? It doesn't hurt you big oaf!- The jet added, again wishing he had a better 'bedside manner' like First Aid perhaps. It would make things so much easier than they were currently.

 

The jet was an impatient mech, and he paced back and forth, wanting to get this over with so he could maybe recharge. He was tired of all the drama this team seemed to have in a normal day, frowning a little. "Oh if you're so not injured, then why are you using your comms??" Pharma demanded suddenly.

 

Vos was watching the entire exchange in amusement when he received the comm to distract the medic, frowning. How was it that everyone wanted a slagging favor when they did something for him?

 

Venting, the purple mech quietly scooted off the berth again, sneaking for the door. If he were lucky, Pharma would follow him and leave Helex behind so the smelter could escape to wherever it was he was wanting to go.

 

"Helex, if you don't come out right now I swear to primus I'll... Where the frag are you going now?" Pharma demanded, looking towards the smallest mech that had reached the door, taking off. 

 

Muttering curses under his vents, Pharma looked to where Vos disappeared then back at the washracks. Helex made no signs of budging, and Vos was catchable. With that messed up arm he'd have trouble getting through doors and such.

 

Venting, Pharma chased after Vos. -You have to get Helex out of his washracks for me.- the jet sent the brief message to Tarn.

 

He so didn't have time for this!

 

-Yeah, some dents and I'm already in the wash rack. I'm not coming out until I'm done cleaning off from Tesarus' mess- Helex replied, trying to sound like he was being bothered during his normal routine. -I know the scans don't, but the rest of it does!-

 

Helex pressed his audio horn up against the door to listen in. Vos had just made a break for it and Pharma was following, so Helex made his move. He carefully opened the wash rack door, peering out to be sure that Pharma had left. 

 

Emerging like a fox from its den, Helex was on high alert for any traps. He shuffled awkwardly to the main door of his room, about to make a break for it when he spotted Tarn coming down the hallway.

 

"Helex! I just received a com from Pharma telling me that you were reluctant to be examined? You know he isn't here to hurt you," Tarn rumbled, although his tone was firm and not all that friendly. "What happened to all of you?"

 

-Tesarus and I fragged around, I got the top spot, Vos wanted to mess with Tesarus when he was tied and of course that didn't go as planned. So when Vos overloaded on Tess' head, he flipped out and ripped away from the tie and I had to fight with him a few times so he didn't kill Vos like he wanted. It's complicated-

 

"And I see you have sustained some damage. Let Pharma take care of you, he is more than capable," Tarn said, easily seeing that Helex's jaw was out of commission. "Behave or I will have no choice but to punish you. You rarely give me cause to, so please, try to stay calm and know that this medic is nothing like the scientists."

 

-How do you know?- Helex shot back, armor rising defensively when he heard Pharma coming back down the hall. Clearly he had caught Vos and the escape attempt hadn't worked as planned.

 

Helex tried to inch around Tarn, wincing when the tank used his vocalizer to sharply reprimand the behavior. Helex was trapped and hurting, not at all a good combination. 

 

"Pharma, I apologize for the difficulties my team sometimes causes. I have spoken with Helex and he is willing to allow you to help. He was trying to hide damage as he always does," Tarn sighed, shaking his head.

 

Helex was clearly in a panic once Pharma returned, his optics the best way to tell that he was very uncomfortable. He shifted nervously, searching for a way out. In a quick decision he made an attempt to sneak back into his room to hide, a strangled sound of agony following when Tarn snarled at him to stay where he was. 

 

"Helex, I told you how much I hate to punish you. Just do as he says," Tarn crooned with mock gentleness, Helex retreating to his desk chair to sit down and wait. He and Tarn never lost optic contact, the pair of brutes staring one another down like alpha wolves. Finally Helex looked away, hanging his head in defeat. 

 

"It looks like we have come to an agreement, Pharma. Helex will cooperate as best he can," Tarn hummed, turning to go. "Best of luck."

 

Pharma was becoming increasingly frustrated when he finally managed to snag a hold of Vos, the sniper squirming and scratching at his arms in an attempt to escape the medic's grasp, Pharma hissing in pain. Vos took it as a challenge and hissed back as they headed back towards Helex's rooms.

 

 

As the medic came back around the corner with a squirming, clearly unhappy, Vos, Pharma was able to see that Tarn had arrived and cornered Helex, the smelter and tank seeming to be having a quiet conversation.

 

When Vos caught sight of Tarn, the sniper immediately went still in Pharma's arms. He had felt the agony the tank's voice could cause once, and didn't wish to feel it again. The same could not be said for Helex.

 

Pharma could clearly see that Helex was uncomfortable, and from what Tarn had said earlier about the smelter 'remembering' whatever it was that had been done to him, the medic knew it was due to trauma.

 

And punishing him for refusing wasn't helpful.

 

Clear blue optics were easily able to pick out the way Helex's jaw was out of sync, and the blue fists of his larger arms were dented, patches of paint scraped off until the factory grey was showing through.

 

"It's quite alright." Pharma stated as the purple and black tank apologized, though those blue optics never left Helex as the smelter moved away to sit at his desk in his room, clearly unhappy... The fact that the medic had followed him into his 'territory' was also something that might make the smelter feel even more threatened than usual.

 

This was a sticky situation.

 

"Thank you. Perhaps you could let Tesarus know I'll be coming to see him next? I'd rather not have to argue with him over every little thing." Pharma stated in annoyance, stalking back into Helex's room without waiting for a response, depositing an insulted Vos back onto the berth.

 

"Now." Pharma growled, pointing a digit at the smaller mech. "If you even  _ think _ about getting up, I will weld you down!" The medic ordered, Vos nodding with wide optics, stating an affirmative in his own tongue as he held his servos up in an innocent gesture.

 

Certain that Vos would stay put, Pharma turned back to Helex, moving to stand in front of the bigger mech, studying him for several moments. If he wanted Helex to start obeying him, or better, seek out medical attention, he had to be very careful how he dealt with this.

 

Pharma scanned Helex with his internal equipment, picking up the damaged jaw joint, minor injuries to the servo, as well as possible damage to the mech's spike.

 

With that out of the way, Pharma stood there for several moments, arms crossed over his chassis. "I'm going to give you a choice, Helex. And I want you to think very carefully about this." The tri-coloured mech stated in a patient tone. "It is a very simple, yes or no, answer."

 

Vos was watching with an interested expression from where he sat, helm tilted slightly. This was definitely not something he'd seen happen before!

 

"Do you want to be repaired." Pharma demanded in a neutral tone, holding up a servo before Helex could respond. "I want you to think  _ very _ carefully about this. Your jaw is unhinged and I know such damage is very painful. You have minor injuried to your servos and digits, and finally, I suspect some sort of injury to your spike." The medic listed off the damages to the smelter in a matter-of-fact fashion, optics firm and unwavering. "If you don't want to be fixed, then I doubt either of us want to argue about it. But just know, not only will  _ you _ be in trouble with Tarn, but  _ I _ may possibly be as well."

 

Silence fell, Vos sitting like a statue from where he sat, almost holding his vents as he waited for Helex's response. If he were honest with himself, it was just as much  _ his _ fault as it was Tesarus' for the damage his companion had sustained.

 

"Well?" Pharma questioned impatiently.

 

Helex's armor that had been puffed up on his frame had now slicked down, an easy to read sign that he felt very trapped and nervous. He was also hurting more now thanks to Tarn but never made any sound about it.

 

Tarn finally left, although before he did he took one last look at the smelter. 

 

"Be good to Pharma, Helex. He is our newest team member and deserves respect."

 

Helex was silent, keeping his head lowered when Tarn spoke. He hated when  the tank used his ability against the other DJD members. It was a terrible Outlier ability and Helex hadn't felt it in many centuries. 

 

The blue and yellow smelter inched back in his chair when Pharma approached, his scarlet optics spooked. He just wanted to be left alone so he could deal with his damages himself. That was how he had preferred to work before medics became part of the DJD team under Tarn's leadership.

 

Helex listened to Pharma, the molten red biolines on his cheeks bright appearing to pulse faster as his spark sped up. He wanted to say yes, to feel better, but the memories barred his way. The grinder's huge, three-digit hands covered his helm, the mech clearly struggling with his own internal demons.

 

-I...can't do it. Not after what they did to me- he finally said, glancing briefly up at Pharma. -Tarn will only punish me, though. He won't hurt you yet. You're too valuable-

 

Helex shook his head, shame heavy in his energy field. It was such a simple thing to submit to a medic, but the smelter couldn't trust. Too many times that trust had been broken.

 

Down the hall, Tesarus and Tarn were having quite a 'talk' about how Tesarus would behave with Pharma, the grinder put in place very firmly when he tried to fight back. Tarn had none of it, his patience thin after what had happened today.

 

The purple and black tank did make sure to stop by Helex's room again, curious to see how things were turning out there. He was surprised to find Helex rose to meet him when he stood the door, the smelter briskly shaking his helm.

 

"So you're going to be stubborn?"

 

-If that's what you call it- Helex said over the com, making sure to include Vos and Pharma. -He gave me a choice, I refused. It's my right-

 

"Not when you are part of  _ my _ team!" Tarn snarled, his vocalizer nearly bringing Helex to his knees. "When I'm done with you you'll be lucky if you get to see Pharma."

 

Tarn sighed, grabbing Helex by his nape. The smelter growled but didn't retaliate just yet, armor ruffling angrily. 

 

"Pharma, I apologize yet again. Send me a com when you've finished with the others and I'll drop him off at his room for repairs. He will cooperate much better once I've retaught him how obedience works."

 

Tarn dragged Helex out of the smelters room, closing the door just before a fight erupted. The two mechs clashed outside, slamming against walls and the floor until one of them started to make pained sounds. Tarn made sure Helex learned his place, hauling the smelter down the hallway towards the Room. 

 

The Room was not a place anyone wanted to go unless they were the torturer, the space reserved for List mechs and any of the DJD members who stepped out of line. Helex had assumed he would be going there as he had openly gone against Tarn, but once he was locked inside with the tank he knew he had made a poor choice.

 

Tesarus had already been brutalized enough by Tarn and sent a very tentative com to Pharma, asking for a personal visit once he was done with the others.

 

-Uh...no rush. But...Tarn said I have to...- he commed, not sure what else to say.

 

Looking at how spooked Helex seemed to be, Pharma himself felt uncomfortable. To have a mech easily three times his size afraid of  _ him _ ? It wasn't something he had ever thought would have happened!! It did confirm his previous suspicions of Helex somehow being traumatized.

 

The medic was as concerned as he could be in his usual narcistic state, studying the smelter's body language to see that he obviously wanted to be left alone.

 

Hopefully Tarn would understand that Pharma wanted Helex to trust him. Not to come see him because he had been forced to.

 

Pharma waited patiently for the mech to make his choice, venting softly when Helex chose to not be repaired. "Then when I am done with Vos I will try to get you something for the pain." The jet responded calmly, turning on a heel strut to make his way over to the smaller mech.

 

Vos complained the whole time, spitting and hissing out insults as Pharma kept a firm hold on his arm, above the broken wrist. "Stop complaining!" Pharma growled out, wings flared in irritation as he rummaged one-handed through the crate to get the splint, almost wrestling the cursing little sniper to pin him down and splint the wound.

 

Completely unaware of Tarn's arrival, Pharma looked up when he heard Helex cry out, followed by a crash as the smelter landed on his knees.

 

Pharma's first concern was that Tesarus had come along for some payback and attacked Helex, but when he looked up and found Tarn was the one to blame, the jet stared incredulously. "Tarn?? What are you doing!?" The jet demanded, ignoring the still-complaining Vos. "I gave him the choice to be repaired or not, he wasn't disobeying!"

 

Vos' squirming was ceased now, the smallest mech staring at Tarn and Helex when he heard what the smelter had said over the comm. He'd seen Pharma give a choice too! It wasn't Helex's fault the medic was a soft autobot!

 

Concerned for the fate of his 'friend' (or as close to a friend a member of the DJD could get), Vos spoke up now, babbling as he attempted to explain to Tarn what he had seen as well. Helex wasn't to blame! Vos was grateful that Tarn could understand him. 

 

Pharma stared down at the rapidly talking mech pinned beneath a blue servo, Vos' servos moving in animated gestures as he attempted to explain things to Tarn. He told all about how Pharma had given Helex the choice for repairs and that it wasn't the smelter's fault their new medic was a soft-sparked autobot that couldn't force a starving mech to drink energon for his own good.

 

When Tarn dragged the smelter off, Pharma stared in disbelief. How could the tank treat his own team members in such a way? Yes, discipline might sometimes be required, but to the extent Tarn was bringing it to??

 

Vos was squirming again, scratching and biting at white and red plating as he attempted to get loose, Pharma quickly putting the last piece together to keep the splint on the little mech's servo before letting him up.

 

The sniper was gone in a flash, following right after Tarn and Helex. At a distance, like a predator would stalk a wounded mechanimal, but Vos was neither of those things. He was more of a scavenger, following in the wake of the predator, which, in this case, was Tarn.

 

Pharma moved to the doorway, staring out down both halls, but the three were no longer in sight, and he didn't know where they would've gone.

 

Venting in exasperation, Pharma headed down the hall to Tesarus' room, banging on the door. "Let me in, Tesarus." Pharma ordered, not wanting to deal with anymore scrap for the night.

 

It didn't take long for Helex to wish he had dealt with his panic differently, the smelter currently at the not-so-tender mercy of Tarn in the Room. 

 

His spark felt like it was going to sputter out at any moment, the life energy pulsing rapidly as Tarn told him exactly how he was supposed to treat Pharma and behave. Once his spark was tortured for a time, Tarn went for other types of pain.

 

Helex had been chained to the wall by his bigger set of arms, the brute straining to get away. Tarn was vicious, making sure everything was dragged out and as painful as possible. This was another lesson for their newest member to the team.

 

"You have fear, Helex. We need to break that out of you. Fear and affection. Those idiots who tried to lobotomize you didn't do their job too well, did they?" Tarn hissed, kicking one of Helex's legs out so he could step down on the knee joint and break it with a sickening crunch.

 

Helex roared even though his dislocated jaw, the mech's optics wide as the white hot agony flashed through his systems. Tarn frowned behind his mask, the tank glad he could take out his frustrations on someone. 

 

"You WILL let Pharma repair you after this."

 

-It is my choice. I have my demons, Tarn. Just like you do!- Helex shot back, defiant even in his agony. -You can torture me all you want, but I'm not afraid of you. You're just like me. Forced into this by Megatron and made into a monster!-

 

"Your mouth gets you into so much trouble, doesn't it?" Tarn growled, his vocalizer twisting at Helex's spark. "You'll learn that it's better for you to be quiet."

 

-I've been silenced enough!-

 

Helex screamed when Tarn made sure to break the ankle joint of his already broken leg, the smelter nearly passing out as the tank started to twist the limb into a grotesque angle.

 

"You had better hope that Tesarus behaves, because the longer he holds back, the longer I get to teach you about orders. When I give an order, you obey. Is that so hard to understand? This all could have been prevented, Helex."

 

Tarn and Helex held each other in their gaze, neither backing down. It was a battle of wills and it seemed that Helex was not yet broken as Tarn wished. 

***

Tesarus had been given a stern talking to after Tarn had visited and didn't want to disobey. While Helex might be fighting back against Tarn's authority, Tesarus had been shown quite a bit of Tarn's frustrations already. 

 

His grinder blades were all bent and many of them broken, his middle bloody from a few well aimed kicks from the dangerous tank. He felt even worse now, so when he heard the medic arrive he wasted no time in letting him in. 

 

"Can you fix it?" he asked, sounding surprisingly small. "Tarn said if I'm not fixed I have to go through...uh...training again. So you better fix it."

 

He tried to sound threatening, but his armor was all slicked down in fear as Helex's had been. Retreating to his berth, Tesarus carefully sat down and waited for Pharma to help. 

 

"I hope Vos got what was coming to him from Tarn. This is all his fault for trying to mess with me yet I get in trouble for it!" he muttered under his breath, awkwardly scratching at his tan collar guard. "Also I busted Helex's jaw. He's probably hiding the fact he got wrecked like usual."

 

Vos had followed at a distance to see wherever it was that Tarn was bringing Helex, standing at the head of the hall when the tank and smelter vanished into the Room.

 

Looking around, the sniper frowned a little, moving no closer to the dreaded room but no farther either. He thought it was incredibly unfair for Helex to be punished for something that Pharma had clearly been the fault of. But Tarn seemed to already hold the medic above his team and that made Vos feel both endangered and jealous.

 

No outsider should hold Tarn's affections after barely a few joors aboard the Tyranny!

 

Once Helex's cries became loud enough for Vos to hear, the lithe little mech made a hasty retreat. Vos was an odd little creature. Most thought of him as stupid, but he was truly intelligent, though not mentally stable. He'd dealt with loss enough to know that forming any sort of connections was wrong, but the sniper had felt like a lost mechanimal for the larger of the team to bully.

 

At least, until Helex came along. The smelter had been friendliest to Vos, and once the blue mech had earned the thin mech's trust, he'd become the one that Vos would seek out whenever he wanted something. Like a loyal beast would it's master.

 

Muttering under his vents, Vos wandered the halls for a few kliks, passing by Tesarus' bedroom to listen in for a few moments before continuing on to Kaon's.

 

Vos punched in the code for the door, having learned it by spying on the sightless mech from the vents, stepping inside and delivering a pat to the Pet's helm to keep it quiet, he hopped up into the electric chair's berth.

 

The purple mech wriggled to get under a red and gold arm, pressing in close to the blind mech. The press of Kaon's frame against his own came with a strange sensation, caused by the countless kilojoules of electrical current constantly inhabiting Kaon's frame. It was a nice sensation, and Vos purred as he attempted to recharge.

***

Pharma was very much surprised at how obedient Tesarus was being, the grinder letting him in without a moment of hesitation, the jet frowning in suspicion. Things had taken a terrible turn from the nice evening he'd been having with his captor to now treating three mechs who had wounded one another in what Tarn was fond to call a 'spat'. 

 

Shaking his helm and muttering under his breath about the unfairness of his situation, Pharma stalked over to where Tesarus was sitting on the berth, dropping the crate of tools and such onto the berth beside the grinder. "I want to look at your valve first." He ordered, tone leaving no room for an argument. "So you either bend over, or lay back and spread your legs."

 

The tricoloured mech vented, noticing the brief break in Tesarus' statement. Training...? Well, Pharma sincerely doubted that that was what it meant, but he was still an outsider on the team, and demanding answers wouldn't help things.

 

Pharma immediately pulled several cloths from the crate to help clean away any energon or transfluids that would still be in or around the wounds in Tesarus' valve. Thankfully the grinder was a big mech, so it would make it much easier to inspect the wounds.

 

"Actually, I know Helex's jaw is broken. I gave him the choice for treatment and he refused. So now any sort of trust I tried to build is most likely being destroyed by Tarn." Pharma responded bitterly, shoving at the mech impatiently, wanting him to lie back, pausing when Tesarus mentioned Vos. "What are you talking about?" The jet questioned. "Vos is fine. Just a broken wrist joint I had to splint. He followed after Tarn and Helex earlier. Other than that, he's perfectly stable and undamaged."

 

The medic moved the clothes closer to himself now. "Tell me what happened." Pharma added as an order, wanting more details on exactly what had happened for the three to end up damaged, though the larger two had had the worst of it.

 

Kaon startled when he felt familiar weight in his berth, sensing Vos was there with him. He didn't question how the little mech had made it into his room, too tired to care. As he let Vos snuggle closer, his sightless optics turned to the mech's wrist.

 

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked, yawning widely as he propped himself up using some pillows. "Vos, you've been told the vents are dangerous to go climbing in. I bet you fell out of one again, hmm?"

 

Kaon rubbed Vos' side, sighing softly. "I wish Pharma was gone. He has caused me nothing but trouble since he arrived. I can tell he did good work on your wrist, but he's changing Tarn. And not for the better."

 

Kaon had no idea what had happened as he had been safely hidden away in his room the entire time, but he could sense things were different than usual. 

 

"If you want to stay for the night, you are welcome to."

 

Kaon felt uneasy, yet also strangely calm. He had a plan to get rid of their unwanted medic once they arrived on the hub world, praying his idea would work. If it didn't, he would be in some deep trouble. 

 

Gambling was risk, yet the reward of being free of the jet was too tempting to ignore.

***

"You're not as timid as the last medic," Tesarus grunted, sometimes wishing that Pharma was more of a pushover. He grumbled about the whole thing, but complied in the end. "I'm not lying on my back, so you better be able to deal with it like this."

 

Tesarus bent over the edge of the berth, sliding back his panel reluctantly. His hands dug into the blankets, bracing for pain. His frame jerked when he felt one of the cloths Pharma had started to wipe away some energon.

 

"Are you fragging serious?! Vos should have  _ his _ valve ripped like mine after what he did! He fragged me between my damn optics, made a mess, and thought he'd get away with it because I was stuck to Helex! So I shocked him when I tore myself up breaking the knot and gave him a good throttling! I'd have done more if stupid Helex hadn't gotten in the way and saved the little glitch!"

 

Tesarus made a short yelp-snarl when something hurt, wishing he could whip around and smack Pharma away. Thankfully he didn't, his frame shifting uncomfortably instead. 

 

"How long is this gonna take? I want to go back to sleep," he huffed, complaining about how he had been napping peacefully before Tarn arrived.

 

Tesarus might have been complaining, but he was still very subdued. He didn't have as much fight in him as he did before, having been beaten down by Tarn enough to put that rage away. He needed to watch himself or else he'd be in more serious trouble. 

***

Tarn didn't fully break Helex, but he was finished with him after his own rage and frustrations were subdued. He unchained the smelter from the wall, Helex crashing onto the floor without using his arms to shelter his faceplate. 

 

Coughing and wheezing in pain, the blue and yellow mech attempted to stand yet didn't have a chance when his right leg was so horrendously damaged. His frame lurched and he suddenly purged on the floor, the agony enough to make him sick.

 

Tarn chuckled, stepping out of the way of Helex's retching.

 

"Now that you've learned how you're supposed to act, you can return to your quarters. Pharma now has some more work to do, but I'm sure he's up to the task. If you refuse again, however, you'll have an even worse time in the Room."

 

Helex could barely answer, a simple nod all he could manage as his pain was excruciating. His jaw was broken, his leg was mangled in multiple places, his spike was sore from Tess earlier, and Tarn had also thought it would be interesting to break both of the smelter's smaller arms and twist the limbs into a pretzel shape.

 

How he was supposed to return to his room, he had no idea, but at least Tarn had headed out. The tank didn't leave the door open, shutting Helex into the dark room filled with the stench of old energon, purge, and leakage from all the others who had died or been tortured there. 

 

Crawling across the filthy floor, Helex used all his strength to open the door and haul himself through, his ruined leg dragging behind him. Once he was in the hallway the smelter passed out briefly, his systems trying desperately to cope with the trauma to his body.

 

After he came to, the mech began the long journey to his room. He eventually clawed his way down the hall until he saw his door, but passed out again before he could make it there. So he remained in the hallway, a huge mass of abused living metal.

 

-Helex may or may not be waiting for you in his room once you are finished with Tesarus. I had to reprimand him for the way he acted with you, but I'm sure now he will be more eager for repairs. Anyway, feel free to join me in my quarters once everyone is settled for the night- Tarn commed Pharma, acting as if he hadn't just brutalized one of his teammates.

 

Vos made an apologetic sound when he realized that Kaon had onlined when he'd joined the electric chair in the berth. He hadn't intended to wake Kaon up, but now that the other mech was online, the sniper was perfectly happy to chat with the slightly taller mech.

 

"Teeesssss" Vos stated, the word sounding like it had gone through Tesarus' grinder before the linguistic purist had even attempted to speak it, letting Kaon know that he wasn't stupid enough to fall out of the vents a tenth time.

 

Hearing Kaon wish Pharma gone, Vos perked up and began to babble on about how it was the jet's fault that Tarn had dragged Helex off to the Room.

 

The sniper ceased his speech when he remembered Kaon couldn't understand, huffing an ex-vent before he pointed at the wounded wrist to try and convey he was speaking about Pharma. "Tarrrrn. Heeeellleeeexxxx... Roooom." 

 

Satisfied that Kaon would at least understand part of his message, Vos snuggled in closer to the blind mech, content to spend his night there with Kaon rather than recharge in his own room. Tesarus could already be back on the prowl for all he knew, and now with a broken wrist his usual hiding place of the vents was out of the question.

 

Best to lay low for now.

 

Vos began to purr, a steady sound as he lay alongside his chosen berth mate, optics dimming as he was drawn towards recharge. He was tired and his wrist still ached, so Vos didn't fight the call to recharge, slipping into it with a final, happy churr.

***

"Oh, disappointed I'm not someone you can bully into doing what you want?" Pharma snapped irritably, huffing a little when Tesarus finally complied and turned to bend himself down over the berth. He'd honestly have thought turning his back would have been more of a vulnerable position, but if that's what Tesarus wanted, who was the jet to protest?

 

Upon the first sight of the torn and bleeding valve, outer lips swollen, Pharma grimaced a little and grabbed one of the cloths, wiping away the energon on the tan thighs before carefully cleaning out the valve as best he could, tensing a little when the grinder jerked. When no protest was made, the medic continued.

 

"Well I'm quite grateful Tarn  _ didn't _ decide to rip Vos' valve up as well." Pharma responded hotly although his servos were still as gentle as possible. As much as he'd like to do it as quickly as possible, Tesarus might not handle rough treatment very well.

 

The medic was truly surprised at exactly how things had come about. From what he could pick up on, Helex had been an unfair casualty. "Well I dare say that the damage to your valve is completely  _ yours _ ." Pharma growled out, grabbing a bottle of cleaning solvents and pouring it over the cloth before dabbing at the wounds again, not bothering to warn Tesarus it would sting. "If you had waited until you were no longer tied, perhaps the only one I'd be fixing right now is Vos!"

 

Pharma glared at the grinder's backside when Tesarus questioned how long it would take, reaching for another tool. "It'll take as long as it does! Let's all remind ourselves that you and Vos are at fault in this situation, and I'm the one cleaning up the mess!" The autobot screeched.

***

It took nearly a full joor to complete Tesarus' injuries to his valve alone, the medic in a very sour mood by the time he'd finished, the grinder's constant complaints have worn down on his nerves.

 

Pharma huffed an ex-vent when he received a notification from Tarn that Helex had returned from wherever he'd gone with the tank. He sent a ping to let the other mech knew he'd heard and headed back down the hall towards Helex's room.

 

A little ways off Pharma could make something out on the ground nearby the smelter's room, slowing down as he got closer.

 

When he was able to make out that the twisted pile of metal was actually Helex, Pharma froze mid step, the energon in his lines running cold as his spark all but seized. Surely that wasn't...? Tarn didn't....?

 

The horror threatened to swallow the jet as he paced a little closer, optics wide with fear and shock, mouth hanging open. Had Tarn truly damaged Helex so terribly?? That was... That was barbaric!

 

"Helex...?" Pharma choked out, nudging at the smelter's shoulder. He smelled of energon and his frame was filthy. It didn't look like he was coming to either.

 

Pharma looked up and down the hall. Kaon and Vos were both too small to call to help him get the smelter into his room, and the jet would  _ never _ call Tarn even if the tank was the last living mech in the universe. Tesarus? Perhaps... But the grinder had been moody and almost recharging when he left him.

 

Muttering curses to himself, Pharma attempted to pull Helex along towards the door, the giant not even budging from his insistent pulling. "Helex. Helex wake up!" Pharma ordered in a soft tone, too afraid to shout since that could draw Tarn's attention back to them.

 

Pharma then remembered Tarn's last statement of the comm... He couldn't go see the tank! Not when he'd just come upon the aftermath of the tank's aggression!! The jet would've blamed it on Tarn's withdrawal from his addiction, but they'd barely even started so that was impossible. It was just how the decepticon was... But how could Pharma refuse? He could possibly end up out in a hall like Helex.

 

Grimacing, the medic half-rolled Helex onto his back, shaking servos pulling a packet of painkillers from subspace. He fumbled with the needle for a few moments before he was able to tilt the smelter's helm just so and inject it into the main energon line. At least when Helex did wake up it wouldn't be in excruciating agony. "C'mon, Helex." Pharma growled, attempting to drag the too-large mech to the berthroom. "At least help me get you into your room!"

 

Kaon stiffened when he heard what Vos had to say, not sure what had happened that had put Helex in the Room. Helex was one of the most mild mannered of the DJD, so how in the name of Unicorn had he managed to get on Tarn's bad side?!

 

"How did all this come about, Vos? Did Tess put the blame on poor Helex as he always does? I'm surprised that it worked this time," Kaon said, shaking his helm. The Peaceful Tyranny was certainly not as peaceful anymore! 

 

Kaon began to lightly pet Vos' side, helping to lull him to sleep. He was glad when the little mech finally did recharge, sensing he was very stressed out from the day. 

 

"Goodnight, Vos. Tomorrow will be better," he said softly, already imagining how things would instantly become right again once Pharma was out of the picture.

***

Tesarus was glad once the event with Pharma was over, fussing about the stinging of his valve for a time before hushing. Now it felt a lot better, the grinder awkwardly sitting on the berth as Pharma headed out. 

 

"Uh...it's better now so I guess I'm supposed to thank you or something," he huffed, not quite offering a polite thank you but getting as close as a bot like him could. 

 

Once Pharma headed out, Tesarus had passed out on his berth, barely under the mesh blankets before he slipped into a deep sleep.

***

Helex startled when he felt a dull pinch in his neck followed by some tugging on his frame. The brute tried to leap up and get out of the way as he assumed he was under attack, but he ended up collapsing when his leg didn't work. 

 

His helm whipped around to see who was touching him, armor flattened to his frame as much as it could. He looked smaller now, his optics clearly portraying how scared he was of Pharma's presence.

 

-I can stand- he said stubbornly, trying to claw his way up to his pedes. His lame leg was hanging in a horrible backward angle, the mech trying not to think about it. He realized everything hurt less, so he assumed the medic had given him something for it. 

 

He fumbled with the door and barely hobbled inside before he collapsed again, snarling softly as he crawled to his berth. He ended up laying beside it like a huge mastiff canid, heavy helm resting on one of his unbroken larger arms. 

 

The smelter was clearly still in pain, although as usual he was doing his best to hide it. Turning his helm away from Pharma, he vented shakily. 

 

-I don't trust you, but I have no choice but to allow you to repair me now. I will panic about it, so just stick me with something to calm me down when I'm not looking- 

 

Helex looked up at Pharma, unsure what more to say.

 

Vos could pick up the surprise in Kaon's EM field and hummed in agreement. At the question the sniper huffed a little in disapproval of the taller mech not understanding, so he rolled over to look into this darkened pits where optics had once been. He grabbed at Kaon's servo to place it against the cast, murmuring in his own language.

 

Arguments always happened amongst the DJD. It was a way of life for them. But when it would always eventually come to a head where Tarn would put them all back into their place or exert his dominance -rule- over them again. Once the pecking order was re-established, everything would smooth out for a time before repeating the process.

 

But Vos could tell that things were much different now.

 

The gentle petting to his side had Vos purring as he'd given himself over to recharge, content to relax in the arms of the electric chair.

***

Pharma snorted in response to the thanks, shaking his helm. "You act as if I truly had a choice to fix you." The jet stated. Although Tarn hadn't shown violence towards him yet, he had been coerced into boarding the Tyranny against his own free will.

 

He wasn't aware of the fact that Tarn was planning to change that. Though the repairs on Tesarus looked well done, if he did say so himself.

***

Pharma immediately let go of the injured mech when Helex's helm whipped around, armour pulling in close protectively, large optics turning up to see him. The fear in them was so clear it startled the jet for a moment. Fear was not something  _ anyone _ would expect from one of Tarn's team.

 

It was frightening.

 

Pharma backed off when the smelter insisted he could stand on his own, watching Helex stubbornly fight his way up to his pedes, giving the medic a good look at his mangled leg and arms.

 

Following after the stumbling mech, Pharma kept his distance in case the frightened smelter would lash out at him, wings taut on his backstrut in an outward expression of his uneasiness. 

 

Pharma was certain he'd never felt more concerned for someone else's well being than his own before, but he was terrified that Helex was going to make things worse with all of his moving around! "Helex. Helex you have to stop moving so much." The medic attempted, jumping aside when the smelter collapsed again.

 

"I know you don't trust me, Helex." Pharma stated, his voice miraculously calm in light of the situation. "And I don't expect you to. But I will not intentionally hurt you, do you understand that?" The tricoloured mech questioned, making no move for the bigger mech yet. Not when Helex was still feeling cornered.

 

The medic hesitated with the thought of putting Helex under while he was on the floor in his berthroom, but agreed that it was the best course of action. If he accidentally startled Helex, the blue and gold mech could tear him in half before he'd be able to realize what had happened.

 

"If that is what you want, I will give you something." Pharma vented, pulling a prepared dosage of a sedative out of subspace, looking down at the mech. "Look over at the wall. And remember what I said? I won't hurt you intentionally... And I'm too good to make mistakes." The autobot repeated, injecting Helex once he was certain the mech wasn't paying attention.

 

Pharma had made a dose large enough to put out a triple changer, so Helex was online for only a few more kliks before he slipped into his recharge. The medic wished they could be in the medbay, but there was nothing to do about that.

 

It took a long time for the medic to repair the countless damages to Helex's frame. The glass of his smelter, the ruined leg to a joor on it's own, and the arms were a mess of broken struts and circuitry. The spike was actually the easiest.

 

When Pharma finished, he himself was exhausted, putting the tools away before he grabbed a couple of the cushions from the berth, lifting the recharging mech's helm to slide a cushion beneath it, piling up two others to put under the newly-repaired leg.

 

Pharma was relieved to be finished before he remembered Tarn was most likely still expecting him.

 

The jet had taken his time putting away his tools before he'd gone back to the tank's room, waiting to be let in. "I don't want to do anything." Pharma stated immediately, tone miserable as he refused to meet the tank's gaze. His previous arousal had cooled, specifically upon the sight of Helex's mangled frame that sat at the forefront of his thoughts. "I just want to recharge."

 

But Pharma knew that was a lie. In the arms of such a horrible mech he'd never recharge...

 

And he didn't.


	3. Failed Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharma and Kaon execute their plan for the autobot's escape, but there were factors they hadn't expected...
> 
> Meanwhile, Vos, Helex, and Tesarus are having a night on the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this appear as less Rp-like... Hope it worked out.
> 
> LOTS of interface/sex in this chapter. :D

A few days passed without any more fighting or spats amongst the DJD. Helex was rarely seen, the smelter having stayed very much to himself since his punishment at Tarn’s hands. Even Tesarus seemed a little more subdued, the grinder choosing to remain alone in his room as well. Pharma had become increasingly agitated as the cycles wore on, slowly counting down the days until he could escape the clutches of the DJD, but most specifically, Tarn. The tank never left him alone for long, and seemed to expect the jet to recharge with him, disregarding every attempt the jet made to refuse any and all intimacy.

 

Not after what happened to Helex.

 

Recharging in the tank’s arms was frightening enough, Pharma having memory purges of it not being Helex’s mangled frame he’d come upon, but really _Ambulon’s_.

 

It was liveable, at least mostly. Kaon avoided him, as did Helex. Tesarus caused no trouble, but Vos was a slagging menace. The sniper was constantly making crude gestures whenever he caught sight of the jet leaving Tarn’s berthrooms, or making messes in the medbay. Once the sniper had decided he’d like to try perching on the medic’s shoulders.

 

Pharma had been livid, and Vos found out wings were more delicate than he’d first thought.

 

Hence, the mood of the entire team portrayed their seemingly disinterest in visiting a hub world, the only mech seemingly excited about it being Kaon.The red and gold mech wore a bright smile on his opticless faceplate, his mannerisms displaying his pleasure upon arriving at the new world. He might not be able to see, but he could still have a good experience in the busy hub.

 

“Are you excited, Vos? It should be a wonderful time,” he said, turning his unseeing faceplate towards the energy signature he knew to be the sniper rifle. “Where is our dear medic? Playing pet with Tarn, perhaps?” Kaon had taken to referring to the medic as Tarn’s pet. It seemed to fit, the medic having become the tank’s favourite on the team. The interface must’ve been good enough to keep the tank coming back, which did make Kaon momentarily curious as to what skills Pharma had in the berth, but not enough that he’d actually seek the jet out.

 

Pharma appeared in the cargo bay doorway, a dark scowl on his faceplates as he stalked into the room. “Don’t _call_ me that!” The medic spat, arms crossed over his chassis as he sought out a seat on it’s own, wings flicking in agitation. The blind bastard only smirked at him.

 

Regardless, Kaon didn’t make another comment, and Pharma didn’t return the insult. They were business partners, each needing the other for their own selfish reasons.

 

Vos, sensing the tenseness and finding that he didn’t like it, looked up at his blind companion and began to babble as he usually did, making animated hand gestures of all the fun things he’d do when he was on the hub world, though his language formed a sort of barrier for many activities.

 

Hearing pedesteps, followed by the purple mass of Tarn immediately silenced the slim mech. Everyone looked up as the tank moved to stand beside Pharma, crimson optics looking over to his team for a moment before speaking. “I want you all on your best behavior now,” Tarn hummed, “there are no List mechs here. I will not permit any killings or rapes. Return to the ship after midnight tonight and we’ll be off again.”

 

Tesarus and Helex looked crestfallen, the two obviously having plans that continued longer than midnight.

 

Vos was silent as he observed his leader. There were only two rules, and he knew them well by now, even if they were different from those the previous Tarn had given…

 

Tarn was the first to truly have rules.

 

As the tank gave the signal for the team to depart, allowing Helex and Tesarus to lumber off on their own to wherever they went for fun, Pharma’s optics remained locked on Tarn. He hated that mask, the mask that prevented him from seeing the other’s faceplates… Was Tarn at all suspicious about his plans with Kaon?

 

At least the two giants of the team seemed to be getting along better than usual. They were even a little friendlier to Pharma. Helex mostly avoided the medic as he clearly didn’t trust him yet, but Tesarus sometimes gave a grunt of greeting to the tricolor jet if they passed in the hallway.

 

The remaining three mechs exited the ship, Kaon turning to ‘look’ at Vos, seeing the sniper’s energy signature very clearly in his mind’s eye. “Are you going to join Helex and Tesarus? Or do you have other plans?” The red and gold mech questioned, hoping the sniper rifle would be out of the way for his and Pharma’s plan to go smoothly.

 

Vos looked up at Kaon when he posed the question, seemingly considering a response before he bounded off after Tesarus and Helex. The two giants were always the most fun on the hub worlds they frequented, since Tarn tended to not allow him to do as much when he stayed with the tank.

 

Arms crossed over his chassis to prevent Tarn from seeing the noticeable shaking of his servos, Pharma watched as the slim purple mech bounded off. At least Vos wouldn’t be around when he made a run for it. He glanced back at Kaon, but the smaller mech made wasn’t interested in even glancing back at him. When the time was right, the electric chair would send the medic a ping over their comms. That would mean it was time for the jet to make good on his escape. Kaon would, in turn, become violently ill using a medication he had picked up from Pharma earlier. It would make him purge and become rather feverish, hopefully keeping Tarn’s attention on him.

 

As the small group walked, Pharma’s wings flapped in excitement at finally being out of the confines of the _Tyranny_. While he was no seeker, Pharma was still an aerial, and all aerials needed to fly… Perhaps he’d be able to soon enough.

 

“Where are you planning on going?” The autobot spoke up, directing the question to Tarn. He didn’t see a mech like the masked decepticon at his side hitting a bar or going to tap aft at one of the local clubs. Where did Tarn go for fun? If anywhere.

 

Glancing down at his colorful companion, Tarn slipped an arm around the jet’s shoulders. “We are headed to the data pad seller,” the larger mech replied, optics set ahead on the shops he loved so much. “I need to stock up on reading for our journey ahead. There is another List mech somewhere close by but it often takes time to corner them.” The tank chuckled softly as he pulled the aerial a little more tightly to his side. “You will be able to see us on the hunt! I hope you’re willing to watch some of it. To witness the mechs converge on a traitor is such a glorious thing!”

 

Pharma wasn’t all that happy to hear that Tarn had discovered himself another traitor to dismember at some point in the near future, feeling absolutely no interest in actually watching as the tank suggested. Such things still didn’t sit well with him. “I think, Tarn,” the tricolor mech began in his usual tone, “I’d much rather stick to fixing up your idiots rather than watch someone get ripped apart.” Pharma stated sourly, obviously not in a good mood.

 

A snort came from Kaon, the smaller mech trotting alongside Tarn as they walked into the thick of the crowds.

 

Looking around, Tarn’s arm around Pharma’s shoulders tightened, almost as if he sensed the jet’s desire to flee. “Stay close. The creatures and mechs here are not all friendly.”

 

The heavy arm around his shoulders was unwelcome, but Pharma didn’t shrug it off. If he acted too agitated, the decepticon would eventually pick up that something was wrong, so he held his glossa and allowed the public display of obsessiveness. Besides, one last dig at Kaon wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

 

“Tarn, after we visit the data pad sellers can we see what they’re selling in the sweets store? You know how I have a love for those,” Kaon suddenly asked, sounding hopeful. Tarn nodded in agreement.

 

“Of course, Kaon. I will bring you there after I have procured the data pads.”

 

Pharma was quiet now, listening to the others talk about a sweet store. Strange. He hadn’t thought about Kaon liking anything besides torturing and intimidating mechs.

 

The group continued down the street, Tarn with an arm wrapped around his medic, and one servo linked with Kaon’s. He must’ve made quite the figure, with two good looking mechs at his side.

 

Pharma knew that Kaon was most likely staying closer to Tarn so that the tank could guide him through the crowds, but the jet was also aware of the fact that the two had some sort of history. Glancing at the other mech, Pharma could see that Kaon was acting like his normal self, lightly holding one of Tarn’s hands as he walked along.  He wasn’t that good in crowds, his ‘sight’ of energy signatures blurry and confusing since there were too many bodies for him to make out true shapes. He needed Tarn and knew that the tank would do anything to protect him, so once he started to feel sick from the pill Pharma had given him, Kaon felt a strange sense of relief. If anything bad happened, Tarn would take care of him. The gold and red mech’s steps slowed some as he tried to keep up with Tarn’s massive strides.

 

Immediately on high-alert, Pharma stopped walking to watch the shorter mech.

 

Tarn turned towards his smallest companion, frowning. “Kaon, don’t dally. We have much to do.”

 

“Tarn… I’m not… _uuuurrk_ …. Feeling too good,” Kaon groaned, slowing to a near stop as he doubled over. “Something’s wrong.” There was a brief moment of panic when hisenergon tank hurt, themech’s internal components gearing up to purge the contents of the pill. He clawed at Tarn’s arm, hoping to get his full attention not just for Pharma’s escape, but for his own comfort. “Tarn!”

 

Pharma watched with obvious interest. While he couldn’t kill Kaon, the medic had made sure to create a pill that would be as painful as possible and still make it look as if the red and gold mech was terribly ill. Petty, yes, but the medic would take any amount of revenge he could get.

 

“What’s happening?” The purple tank demanded, turning away from Pharma to see what was going on with his tracker. A second after he asked, Kaon had purged everywhere. Mechs, femmes, and other creatures scattered in a rush to get away from the mess, jostling and bumping against Tarn, Kaon, and Pharma.

 

-Go! Go now! If he finds you again he’ll assume the crowds swept you away!-

 

Pharma was so focused on his handiwork when he received Kaon’s comm, the jet suddenly remembering why he’d given the blind mech the pill in the first place: so he could escape and rescue Ambulon from Delphi.

 

Transforming would be too loud, so Pharma turned and began to force his way through the crowd, shoving all manner of creatures aside to put as much distance between himself and the other two mechs.

 

The jet heard Kaon purge again, but he didn’t turn to look. Every step was one step closer to his freedom and Ambulon.

 

Pharma cleared the edge of the crowd faster than he’d expected, the tricolor mech looking around for a moment to determine where to go. It was a red-light district, and he’d be out of place. He had to get out of it.

 

Taking a back alley, the autobot moved as quickly as he could without being too obvious, not worrying about actually looking like he belonged or knew where he was going. That would come later, when he was far enough away from Tarn to be safe. He needed to find a spaceport, perhaps a triple changer willing to shuttle him back to Delphi fast enough to get Ambulon before the DJD arrived there.

 

Glancing over his shoulder as he turned another corner, Pharma was relived to see no sign of Tarn, but he was lost. Perhaps he could forgo his pride -just this once- in order to ask others for directions. Yes, that would leave a clue for the DJD to follow if they began asking after his whereabouts, but Pharma had enough credits hidden in subspace to offer in exchange for silence.

 

Unless the DJD was as renowned as they claimed, because no mech would dare hide a secret from them, regardless of how much they were paid…

 

*********************

 

“Why’s he gotta bug us?” Tesarus complained as he watched Vos creep after him and Helex, the slim mech not at all hiding his appreciative glances of those that passed by, whether mech or femme.

 

Helex shrugged. “He likes me and hates you, that’s why. Now let’s go get a bunch of high grade and rink away our worries.”

 

“That’s the smartest thing I think you’ve ever said,” Tesarus snickered, the pair shouldering their way through the crowd.

 

Following after his two larger companions, Vos didn’t linger long to stare at those walking by him. No one would understand him anyways, so if he wanted something, he had to have a translator, and he’d left behind the only mech that could do that.

 

The sniper ghosted through the shadows mostly, muttering to himself about random things until he noticed the two larger DJD members enter into a bar, Vos following after them.

 

“I want six shots of Syk and high grade. My ugly pal over here wants all high grade with no Syk. Got that?” Tesarus snapped at a waitress, the organic nodding once before she hurried off. “I’m not ordering slag for Vos.”

 

Helex grunted a wordless reply, leaning back in the booth they had picked as he watched Vos dart amongst the shadows of the room, obviously playing around with himself. He fell silent as he turned his attention onto the room as a whole, he remembered some of his past life when he’d been a gladiator from the slums of Helex. Going to a bar with credits he’d won from a fight was always so rewarding, the ghost of a smile curling on his lips. This seemed normal to him.

 

The dingy bar was like a second home, offering shelter from the horrors that he’d endured after Megatron.

 

“You’re doing that zoning out thing you always do… What give?” Tesarus suddenly demanded, reaching across the table to swat Helex’s golden audio horn. The appendage flicked slightly at the contact, Helex swatting away Tess’ hand with his larger one. “I was remembering.”

 

“Remembering what?” The tan and red mech questioned absently, glaring up at Vos, the lithe little mech having perched on the supports above their helms, a devious look in his optics.

 

Helex sighed loudly. “Do you remember being a gladiator?”

 

“Kinda,” Tesarus answered, glancing over at him, “I remember I really liked killing things!” The larger mech brightening at the mention of death.

 

Shaking his head, Helex fell silent. Tesarus was a true monster, warped and twisted, possibly beyond repair. Even though it saddened the smelter for a moment, he was grateful that he wasn’t completely lost and that a small part of Crucible still clung to his being.

 

Vos listened from above, though he wasn’t really interested. Watching the waitress approach with the drinks his two companions had ordered, the sniper became incredibly tempted to drop one of the glitchmice running across the rafters into Tesarus’ drink, but for once he refrained from doing so. Tarn had warned him that if he didn’t behave, he would have to remain on the ship the next hub world they went to, so he found himself effectively persuaded to behave.

 

Dropping down into the booth beside Helex, Vos cuddled in close to the smelter’s side like a lost cyberpuppy that had finally found it’s owner. Even with his sudden entry, he had made an obvious effort to take the place furthest from Tesarus. Since the grinder’s attack, he’d been a little more wary of the grinder. Oh, his teasing never stopped, but Vos went to great lengths to keep out of arm’s reach.

 

Helex seemed content with his smallest companion’s presence, allowing Vos to slip himself into the place between the blue and gold mech’s frame and smaller arm, while Tesarus mumbled under his breath and glared at the little imp.

 

Ignoring Tesarus and looking up at Helex, Vos made an elaborate statement as he motioned to those in the room. He liked colours, and there was all sorts of colors in the skin and armor of the drinking aliens. For all his animated chatter, Vos never once spoke to Tesarus.

 

He would make himself unseen and out of the grinder’s mind until he knew Tesarus was no longer angry with him.

 

 

*********************

 

Tarn was confused, as well as extremely concerned. Kaon _never_ got so violently ill, and he wondered right away what had happened to him. Turning to ask Pharma for assistance, the tank was stunned to find that the tricolor autobot was nowhere to be found.

 

Optics widening in horror behind his mask, the tank hurriedly looked around him to see if Pharma was still there. Escape did cross his mind, but he was more concerned that someone in the crowd might’ve bothered the pretty mech.

 

-Helex, Tesarus, Vos, Pharma has gone missing in the crowd and Kaon is violently ill. Fan out from my location and find Pharma- he ordered, hoping if he sent his DJD out that they would be able to find the jet more quickly.

 

-No can do! I’m smashed!- Tesarus’ response came quicker than usual, the mech sounding happier than ever. -The high grade here means business!-

 

No answer came from Helex, the brute both drunk and zoning out from his high grade, the smelter trying to pay attention to Vos, petting the little mech’s back as if he were a little mechanimal pet.

 

“Tell him you’re drunk, too. Who cared about that Pharma guy,” Helex rumbled, optics unfocused as he leaned back in his seat. “Let’s just have the relaxing vacation we deserve.”

 

“Are you talking to yourself?!” Tesarus laughed, leaning over the table to give the other mech a look. “You’re _weird_.”

 

Tarn, meanwhile, was furious, grabbing Kaon under one arm as he started off in the most likely direction Pharma could’ve been pushed by the force of the crowd. The electric chair was groaning and coughing up bile at that point, the mech totally out of commission.

 

‘ _That fragger really did want to make this hurt! Vengeful little glitch,’_ Kaon thought, dry retching loudly over Tarn’s forearm as the jostling from the tank’s loping run unsettled his tanks ever more. “Tarn…” he moaned, the pain starting to get to him.

 

“Hush. Once we find Pharma, he’ll make sure you’re in no danger. Are you well enough to track him?”

 

Kaon retched again, giving Tarn his answer. Even so, the tank charged ahead into a side street, hoping he could find his jet. He was on the hunt for the wayward medic, searching everywhere while also trying to make sure Kaon didn’t get worse. The electric chair was making quite a bit of noise about his condition, shifting unhappily in Tarn’s hold.

 

“I need some low grad to calm my tan…. _uuurrrrhhhkk!!_ ” Kaon gagged, trying to vent, talk, and purge all at the same time. Tarn growled in frustration, wondering what he should do to find Pharma and care for Kaon.

 

Figuring the jet would find his way to the docking area where the ship was, Tarn headed in that direction. Whether Pharma was lost or trying to make his escape, the jet would have to go there if he wanted off the planet.

 

*********************

 

Pharma was keeping as calm as he possibly could, using back alleys only when he was certain that it was necessary, very glad when he deemed it safe enough to re-enter the main street. Tarn would look for him, and he doubted the larger mech would think to check the busier areas.

 

Peeking through the windows in one of the clubs, Pharma slipped inside once he was certain that none of the DJD were inside, pushing his way through dancing and drinking patrons in order to reach the bar. “I need to know where I can get a ride off planet.” He announced, the jet wasting no time in dropping a few credit chips on the table before the mech, slapping a servo over them when the bartender reached to take them. “Not until you tell me where I can find a triple changer or a cargo carrier.” Pharma announced, lips pressed into a firm line.

 

Though the autobot looked determined, his wings did flick with nervousness as he glanced behind himself again.

 

“Well, it depends,” the teal and grey mech behind the bar answered, red optics eyeing the strange mech before him. “If you want a shuttle, you gotta get out of this district, and that’s a ways. Might take you about a joor. If you want a triple changer, you can ask any you come across… Though that’s more dangerous for a lone mech such as yourself… You don’t have anything that they can’t just take.”

 

Neither mech noticed a particular triple changer who had taken a sudden interest in their conversation, the hulking mech studying the jet, huge wings perked up at the sight of the nervous aerial.

 

Pharma glared at the bartender when he received that last statement, lifting his servo from the credits so the teal and grey mech could snatch them up. “I can take care of myself.” He snapped, the other mech leering at him. “That’s what they all say. A word of advice? You look out of place and are clearly nervous. You might as well go recharge in one of the back allies and wait for slavers to pick you up.”

 

The jet scoffed at the other mech before turning on a heel and stalking from the building, heading west as the mech had told him to, though he kept an optic out for triple changers. He was desperate enough to want out of Tarn’s grasp that he’d take any risk.

 

Pharma vented, holding onto the hope that he’d be seeing Ambulon soon as he made his way towards the spaceport.

 

*********************

 

Vos’ words were drawn out a little emore than they usually were to give the impression of intoxication, though he’d had little to drink, and most of that had been from Helex’s cube when the smelter wasn’t looking. Still, he’d had enough for a buzz.

 

When Tarn had called for them, Vos hadn’t even bothered responding either. No way was he leaving when he was getting both warmth and cuddles.

 

Setting his mask down on the edge of the table, Vos gave Tesarus a leer when the grinder began to act almost childish, the purple mech flipping the larger off with a scoff of amusement, one pede on the table as he leaned back against Helex, slim digits impersonating a lewd gesture as he babbled on about Tarn and Pharma.

 

“You’re a little piece of slag, you know that?” Tesarus sneered right back at Vos when the imp decided he was going to start something. “Better watch it… you don’t wanna make me mad!”

 

“Stop it,” Helex grunted, rolling his optics at the pair. “You’re both so… so difficult.”

 

Vos had stopped talking now, though, had he been fully coherent, he’d never have said anything about Tarn and Pharma in the first place. Not with Tesarus around to possibly rat on him.

 

Helex, on the other hand, was clearly trying to formulate his words, the mech having had four of his six drinks already. He reached for the fifth and chugged it, wanting to get as intoxicated as possible as quickly as possible. It felt good to forget everything and be calm for once in a while.

 

The smelter was glad that Tesarus was being civil, even if loud and rowdy. So far no fights had broken out and he hoped to prevent conflict as long as possible. “Hope Tarn won’t be mad,” he mumbled, staring at his final drink.

 

Tesarus blew a loud raspberry, drawing a snicker from Vos. “Pffff, who cares! We’re on the town tonight! Who wants another round of drinks?! C’mon, we’re spending Megatron’s money tonight!” Tess whooped, thrilled to be out having a good time.

 

Giving a purring Vos a few more scratches around his nape, Helex smiled stupidly. In his drunken state he would soon believe the sniper to be a little felinoid, the smelter happy to bask in the good company. Sometimes the twisted DJD family could get along, and deep down, the blue and yellow mech didn’t half mind.

 

*********************

 

“Heard you needed a ride?”

 

Pharma stopped at the sound of the voice, turning quickly to face a mech several times larger than himself. Observant blue optics took in the mass, the size, the white armor with additions of purple.

 

“Where are you going and who are you running from?” The massive mech questioned, prowling closer to the jet, wondering exactly what was going on. He swore he recognized the aerial, but then again, his memory wasn’t good and the war had happened a long time ago (and he had missed outon half of it after he’d escaped the Decepticon ranks).

 

 The jet sidestepped away from the larger mech, optics narrowed as he studied him. The mech didn’t seem to be intoxicated… _much_. At least he could walk a straight line and sound coherent, so that was good.

 

Pharma wasn’t planning on dying in a wreck.

 

The larger mech grinned when he noticed the aerial try to back away, seemingly to keep some distance between them out of either fear or dislike. Either way, if the mech had credits, the triple changer would be more than happy to cart him around. “Where to?” He repeated.

 

“Delphi.” The autobot answered in a cold voice. “Why I wish to leave is of my own concern, and nothing you should worry about. However, I will pay if you can get me to Delphi as quickly as possible.” Pharma added, studying the other. He was definitely a triple changer, so at least he was what Pharma was looking for and not some random sleaze from the streets. Even with that fact in mind, the jet wasn’t about to let his guard down… specifically since this mech seemed vaguely familiar.

 

“Delphi?” The triple changer repeated in amusement. “There’s nothing but cold rocks and ice there!” He snorted, shaking his head. “Why don’t you go somewhere nice like Thasma or Galica? Those are where the good weather’s at.”

 

Pharma’s wings fluttered in annoyance, the jet crossing his arms over his chassis with a scowl. “I’m not going to Delphi for the weather. Can you get me there or not? And can you do it discreetly?” The tricolor mech demanded, waiting impatiently for a response.

 

“Discretely now? Frag, you’re in a tough spot. C’mon, I’ll get you out of here just ‘cause I’m a real nice guy,” the whie and purple mech answered, moving past the jet to continue down the street. “I’m only taking you out of here on one condition though… Who are you running from? That kinda matters if I’m going to risk my own hide to get yours out of here.”

 

The autobot didn’t like how the triple changer seemed to enjoy getting into his personal space, but he didn’t comment. Doing so, or continuing to back away would show that he was afraid, and that wasn’t something the medic wanted to communicate. He seriously doubted this mech was a ‘nice guy’, but Pharma followed anyways. This was his first real chance to get to Delphi, after all, and the sooner he was out of this hole, the better.

 

Pharma kept silent, searching for a response before the triple changer became suspicious. “Rogue decepticons. The war ended a while ago, with Megatron “seeing the error of his ways”,” the autobot finally answered, making quotation marks in the air with his digits. “For some though, the war has never been more real. I’m an Autobot. At least by past affiliation.”

 

Humming in thought, the triple changer grabbed a hold of the jet and pulled him into an alley,red optics that had been so certain before nw holding a bit of nervousness. “Who are you, anyway? I feel like I recognize you from the war or something, but I can’t quite place it. Are you medic class?’ He questioned, boldly touching the cross on Pharma’s wing.

 

The tricolor aerial jerked away when the large hand touched the medic’s cross, Pharma pulling the sensitive appendages as far behind his body as possible. “Yes, I am a medic. Pharma, CMO of Delphi, which is why you _must_ take me there as soon as possible.”

 

*********************

 

Tesarus was such a rude mech, Vos decided. Well, it could only be expected from thecommon rabble, he supposed. Being the most sophisticated of a group of heathens was extremely tiresome.

 

Watching Helex begin to drink more of his high grade, Vos made a noise of complain, holding his servos up to show that he wanted some. He wasn’t intoxicated, and the sniper would quite like to be. Specifically if Tarn made an entrance and discovered he was sober enough to have helped in the search.

 

The smelter glanced down at his tiny companion when he heard the whine for more high grade. Nodding once, Helex was about to hand over the energon when he felt Vos clamber up onto his lap and take what he liked from the drink on his own. “What’re you doin’, Vos?” He mumbled, clearly more intoxicated after his fifth drink.

 

Vos stood on the blue thighs, nuzzling at the larger mech’s faceplates for a moment. It was rare the sniper showed any sort of affection besides his usual cuddling, but it was amusing to tease an intoxicated Helex. The mech was like a cyberkitten for the most part until provoked.

 

Helex was caught off guard when lips were suddenly pressed against his own, Tesarus jerking in his own seat, surprise on his faceplates as Vos kissed the smelter in front of him.

 

Helex could taste high grade on the smaller mech’s lips, the remnant of the drink Vos had taken, and before he could help himself the blue and gold mech was making a mess out of his affectionate companion. His glossa was one of his more impressive features and he made sure to use it as he attempted to return the kiss in earnest, Vos making a sound of excitement when the larger mech responded the way he’d been aiming for.

 

Seating himself on the edge of the table, little servos toyed with the smelter’s audio horns as Vos kissed his younger teammate.

 

Gagging and fake-retching came from Tesarus, the grinder covering his optics with large servos. “ _Uuuuck,_ stop it! Frag me, this is the worst kind of porno I’ve ever seen!”

 

 As always, Tesarus tried to ruin the sniper’s moment. The lithe little mech glared over at the tan and red mech as he pulled away form the kiss, churring softly as he looked at Tesarus, smirking. The grinder wouldn’t ever show affection in public, which meant Vos could tease the bigger mech all he wanted with Helex. Rile Tesarus up, then watch the unmaking.

 

Helex wasn’t paying Tesarus any mind, focusing on the way his smallest teammate caressed his faceplates, Vos watching the grinder with a devilish look in his optics.

 

They were there to have fun, after all. It was no fault of theirs that Tesarus wasn’t big on public affection.

 

The DJD might all act like they were heartless and tough, but sometimes that façade would melt away and the mechs they were before would come through. For some it was harder to show than others, but it was always there… Just beneath the surface.

 

“Get a room!” Tesarus groaned, ordering another drink for himself so he wouldn’t have to watch the mess in front of him. “Helex, I’ll frag you later if you want, but quit trying to eat Vos’ face! Vos is gross!”

 

Purple plating flared outwards in disapproval when Tesarus attempted to stop Helex by offering to frag him later, Vos giving a small rumble of disapproval, though it was weaker than anything the larger two could make.

 

*********************

 

The white and purple mech chuffed loudly, considering the offer. He liked the idea of having credits to spend, but hated that he was dealing with a potential problem. Sure, extra money was good, but at what cost was he going to get it?

 

“Rogue decepticons, huh? Well, I can’t fly as fast as you can, but I’m pretty good at blending in. I’ve been doing that for eons now!” The triple changer announced, eyeing his prospective client up and down with approval. “I think I may have heard of you when I was in the war. You’re one of Ratchet’s buddies, right? I dunno, my memory isn’t that good, so you might just be any other generic medic.”

 

Pharma snorted bitterly at the larger mech’s question. “I’m no friend of Ratchets!” He snapped in distaste, frame rigid. He could see how the triple changer was looking at him, and though he couldn’t understand why the ex-decepticon seemed interested in him, it was disgusting.

 

Shrugging his hulking shoulders, the bigger mech was silent for a moment, expansive wings held at a relaxed angle. “So, I want 15,000 credits to fly you to Delphi. If the price is too steep, I’ll take a couple thousand off if you let me show you a good time. I haven’t been with a pretty aerial in ages!” The triple changer leaned in closer, once again disregarding personal space. He smelled of oil and high grade, not necessarily bad, but not exactly clean either.

“What do you say? Want to ride with me in more ways than one?”

 

Pharma cringed, a look of disgust on his faceplates. He wasn’t exactly happy about the price, needing some of the credits in order to support himself and Ambulon until they found work. However, the alternative was even worse, the medic glaring up at the other mech, a leer on his faceplates. “I doubt you could show me anything close to a good time.” He answered flippantly. “But perhaps I will allow you to try if you can get me to Delphi in less than a week.”

 

Honestly, the white and purple mech was obviously a perv, but at least it wasn’t as bad as Pharma had been expecting when he began his search. Besides, as the larger mech had said, he could fly faster than the bigger mech, so escape was always an option.

 

The ex-decepticon smirked, flashing a cocky grin at the tricolor jet as he leaned on hand against the alley wall. Just as he was about to say more, though, he heard the voice he’d been avoiding since he’d first abandoned the decepticon ranks…

 

Tarn.

 

“Octane! What a surprise to find you here! And with _Pharma_.”

 

The sudden presence nearby, only noticed when the tank spoke, had Pharma’s wings shooting up on his backstrut, optics widening as he stood stock still, almost too afraid to move. Octane looked no better: wings lowered so close to his frame that it almost looked like he didn’t possess any, the triple changer slowly turning to face the purple and black mech.

 

Both Pharma and Octane feared how long the tank had been standing there, unnoticed.

 

“I-I-I… I found your medic! He got lost and came to the bar to ask for directions back to your ship! I was gonna help him get back!” Octane stammered, hoping he could make the lie work for the both of them.

 

Pharma looked up at the trple changer when Octane began to panic, . At least the big mech wasn’t as stupid as he looked. The excuse was pretty valid, and it _was_ half-true.

 

“I don’t know if I  should trust you, Octane.”

 

Octane whined softly, his spark already feeling the pressure of Tarn’s voice closing in on it.

 

“I swear I’m telling the truth! He’ll voich for me!” The triple changer pleaded, inwardly praying that Pharma wouldn’t sell him out. “Tarn, please… I know I’m sorta on the List… but can you make an exception because I kept your medic safe? Just this once?”

 

Tarn said nothing, striding forwards to get a good look at Pharma.

 

“Is what he’s saying true, Pharma?” he asked, careful and calculating as he waited to hear the answer.

 

Startled blue optics turned onto the leader of the DJD when he was addressed, Pharma quickly giving a small nod. “It’s true. I got caught up in the crowd when Kaon decided to make a scene of himself,” the medic responded disdainfully, crossing his arms over his chassis. Honestly, he thought _he_ sounded quite convincing, since he sounded both frustrated and annoyed. “I went to a bar and asked for directions. The bartender seemed to take pleasure in the fact that I was alone and couldn’t find my way around.”

 

Pharma glanced up at Octane. “Octane decided I’d be in less danger if I had a larger companion, and he knew where the spaceport was. If I couldn’t find you, I thought waiting at the ship would be the best course of action, since you’d return sooner or later.”

 

Octane looked hopeful now, red optics wide as he stared at Tarn.

 

“Are you finished having fun on this miserable planet? I swear it’s contaminated.” Pharma complained, glaring at Kaon. “I can almost feel the buildup in my joints!”

 

The two aerial mechs waited with baited breath to see what Tarn would say, the hulking tank’s optics narrowed as he studied each of them.

 

*********************

 

No matter what he did, Tesarus always seemed to ruin it.

 

Vos batted lightly at Helex’s audio horns, watching as the flicked cutely at the touch before turning to glare in annoyance at Tesarus, spewing insults at the larger mech: how the grinder was probably loose down under, how he was a lousy frag, how he always just laid there and let Helex not him, the list was quit long.

 

Watching in boredom as the obviously peeved sniper spoke, servos moving animatedly as he gave voice to the ancient language he’d been constructed with, red optics darker than normal, Tesarus snorted. “Don’t growl at me,” the grinder snapped, kicking Helex under the table. The smelter grunted in surprise, looking up at Tess with a glower.

 

“Why’d you do that?”

 

“’Cause you and Vos look ugly as hell!” Tesarus exclaimed, voice slurred and his speech slowed as he tried harder to formulate what he wanted to say. “Come back with me to the ship, I’ll be able to do a lot more for you than he can. His spike’s the size of… the size of my pinkie finger!”

 

Tesarus was hoping to make Vos angry and get him into trouble, the grinder still seeking revenge after the event in the training room. Someday, when Vos wasn’t watching his back, the grinder was determined to make him pay.

 

 Infuriated by his teammate’s statement’s, Vos hissed, having a miniature tantrum on the table between the two larger mechs. He was _older_ than Tesarus, and yet the grinder treated him like an annoying toy!!

 

*********************

 

Octane was more terrified than he’d ever been in his life. He was aware of the fact that he was on the List, he knew that the DJD would come for him at some point, but now he was face to face with Tarn himself? That was truly horrifying.

 

“I can sense Pharma is being truthful about what you say, so I will give you a once in a lifetime pass to escape me. I have no time for you, but know that my team will help you soon enough.”

 

The triple changer nodded, unable to say a word as he backed away.

 

“Begone,” Tarn ordered, “I need to gather my crew and you are getting in my way.” The tank hissed, sending Octane tripping over his own pedes to get away, the ex-decepticon transforming and taking off.

 

Watching Octane flee and take the skies, Pharma couldn’t help but feel his spark since. There went his ride off the planet… Even if he was a sleaze, the medic found himself preferring the company of the triple changer rather than that of Tarn and Kaon… The latter seeming quite upset if the look he was giving the jet was anything to go by….

 

If looks could kill, Pharma was certain he’d never have to worry about getting to Delphi again.

 

Tarn paid Octane no more attention, instead hurrying over to be sure that Pharma was well, Kaon giving the medic a vicious, deadly glower, frame as tense as could be.

 

“I’m so glad I found you, Pharma!” The tank announced, not noticing the way the medic slumped his shoulders at his approach, the way his arms were crossed defensively over his chassis. “The crowds here are full of unsavory sorts,” Tarn continued, “I will return you and Kaon to the ship where it’s safe. Kaon needs medical attention.”

 

Neither Pharma nor Kaon were listening to what the tank was saying.

 

-You fool! You didn’t run far enough and you’ve ruined everything!- Kaon spat across a private comm, his expression portraying just how angry he was. -Now we have to think of a new plan and wait for Tarn to lower his guard. He’s on high alert now that this failed.-

 

Pharma inwardly snorted, glaring right back at the electric chair. -Maybe next time, your brilliant plan should involve a way for me to get off-planet!!- He bit back, drowning out Tarn. -I had absolutely no idea where to go in the first place! Then there just so happens to be the questionable characters running about, asking for interface as part of my payment! Next time, make sure I can get off planet and you’ll never have to see me again!- Pharma added, obviously just as angry and frustrated as the red and gold mech cradled in Tarn’s arms.

 

Tarn took Pharma by the wrist, startling the medic from his conversation with Kaon as he headed back towards where the _Peaceful_ _Tyranny_ was docked, intending to lock the pair up on the ship and go about his shopping on his own. They were both too difficult to deal with and the rest of the team was in a drunken stupor.

 

‘I must do everything myself,’ Tarn inwardly sighed, shaking his helm as he pushed his way back through the streets towards the landing port.

 

It wasn’t long before Tarn had dropped the pair off in the medbay back on the _Tyranny_ and left to continue his previously stated errands.

 

Once he was sure they were alone, Kaon spoke aloud. “Pharma, next time you run until your legs will no longer carry you. Tarn is fast if he wants to be – _uuuuurrrck_!”

 

“Well forgive me if running would’ve made it obvious to every perv in the allies that I was trying to get away from someone!” The jet snapped, blue optics smoldering as he ignored the other’s purging. “If _you_ had thought the entire thing through, I could’ve been long gone! Or better, perhaps if you’d served as a better distraction, I would’ve had Octane bringing me back to Delphi!!”

 

"Why do I need to plan everything out for you? I thought you were supposed to be smart!" Kaon shot back, the anger in his voice making it terse and cold, the taste of bile in his mouth not helping at all. "You aerials brag about everything and yet I hardly ever see you putting your money where your big mouths are!" Kaon coughed as he clutched his middle in pain. “What did you give me?!?”

 

The medic turned on a heel strut, stalking through the medbay, rummaging through a nearby set of drawers. "I don't even know what I gave you." Pharma responded. "I concoted a virus that would give the symptoms of a violent illness, and I made it as /painful/ as I possibly could. You'll be fine." The taller mech added, turning around to drop a couple of energon tablets onto the berth. "Take these and you'll feel better by tomorrow. Until then," Pharma paused to give the electric chair a condescending pat to the helm as one would a mechanimal. "Keep hydrated like a good patient."

 

Kaon's electric coils flared with a loud crackle when he was patted on the helm like a beast, his jaw grit tight. He had to hold back or else Tarn would punish him, but the urge to kill Pharma in the most abusive way possible did cross his mind. But Pharma felt just the same. The red and gold mech seemed keen on making that hatred grow to insurmountable highs. How he wished he could've given the mech a lethal dosage of something, but who else would Tarn suspect for the murder besides him? He was their medic after all, and knew how to give a proper dose.

 

If he fell out of Tarn's favor.

 

Without Tarn, there was no protection from the rest of the team, specifically Kaon. Without Kaon, there was absolutely no way of escaping his protector.

 

"I was almost out of here." Pharma finally snapped, wings flaring upwards when Kaon insulted his intelligence. "If you'd kept him a few kliks longer, I'd be off to Delphi by now." He added, stiffly. 

 

"You're lucky you're Tarn's toy, because the moment you fall out of favor I /will/ kill you. You know, I don't think I want to help you get free at all anymore" Kaon mused, tilting his helm to the side in an eerie way. "I'd rather torture you."

 

As insulting as it was to be called a toy, it was the threat that followed that caused Pharma's energon to run cold...

 

Kaon's anger dissipated after that, a warm yet mockingly sweet smile spreading across his lips. He was imagining what Pharma would sound like when he died. Kaon had a feeling the jet would beg and all his fire would flee when he was under torment from an expert killer.

 

Pharma turned away to leave. He wouldn't get anywhere in a conversation with Kaon, and would have to try and talk about it later, though the jet couldn't help but get a jab back at the torturer.

 

"I may be Tarn's present "toy", Kaon. But let's not forget who it was before." Pharma half turned to give the smaller mech a cruel smile. "And how the mighty have fallen."

 

With that, Pharma left, Kaon’s final words following after him. "I will see you once I am well, Pharma. I suggest you watch your back...but you already know that," he chuckled just as Pharma walked away.

 

Perhaps taunting Kaon about his ruined 'relationship' with Tarn wasn't smart, but Kaon still had to help him get away. Either that or wait until the tank lost interest in the jet, which Pharma was determined to not let happen. Not so long as he lived amongst a team of psychopathic killers.

 

Pharma stood outside the door for a long moment, contemplating. He could try and sneak off to his own berthroom, or he could go to Tarn's... Keeping favour was what would help him survive, but the jet was certain the tank enjoyed his spunk at most times.

 

His own room it was then.

 

*********************

 

Helex had begun petting Vos’ helm when the little mech decided to let Tesarus have it, throwing a nasty fit directly on the table. The smelter couldn’t see why anyone should be upset right then, since he was feeling quite well himself. At least he’d managed to calm the little mech, Vos’ armor still flared outwards and his glare was no less venomous, but he was quiet now.

 

“Guys, why are we angry?” Helex questioned, optics unfocused and confused.

 

“Because you and Vos are disgusting!” Tesarus gagged, guzzling another one of his drinks. “Did you understand that, Vos? DIS-GUST-ING!”

 

The sniper growled, standing on the table now as hespatanother useless insult. How he wished the grinder could know exactly what it was he had to say.

 

The grinder was shouting now, making quite a scene as he waved his high grade around, half of it spilling and making the grinder even more upset.

 

Vos only smirked  and pointed at the spilled beverage, scoffing as he made a statement that the grinder should lick it up like the beast he was.

 

He, Vos, was sophisticated. Tesarus was an idiotic brute.

 

“Frag me, why’s it all gotta land on the floor?!”

 

As if Tesarus had no clue that waving the glass was what caused the spill of his drink.

 

"Can we go back to the ship now?" Helex mumbled, the molten red biolights in his cheeks appearing even more flushed now. "Vos...you can stay with me for the night."

 

 

The sniper looked up at Helex with a mischievous grin, nodding eagerly when he was told he could stay with the smelter. It was always warm sleeping with the bigger mech. Not to mention Helex had a bigger berth as well.

 

 

"Nuh-uh, I'm fragging you and showing you what a /real/ mech can do!" Tesarus shot back, ready to fight for Helex. Even if they didn't get along all the time, Tesarus knew this was a great opportunity to be the top bot.

 

Again with Tesarus ruining his life.

 

Turning around, Vos glared, shaking his helm. Tesarus /always/ got Helex! It was his turn, and Helex had said he could!!

 

Vos babbled at Helex, pointing at himself. He wanted to go with Helex. Glaring back at Tesarus, Vos stalked right across the table, arms crossed as he stood before the grinder with a leer.

 

Pointing now, Vos tried one of the insults he knew in Neocybex. "Tessssssss. /PpppEEttt/."

 

Tesarus growled deeply when he was called a pet, X-shaped optics showing enough emotion in them to say he was irritated by the comment.

 

 "Frag off, Helex doesn't know what he wants, he's drunk! Right, Hex?"

 

"Huh?" Helex replied, optics completely fogged over with the spell of high grade. "What's going on?"

 

"See?" Tesarus snickered, thinking he had won. "Little barbarian. He can't understand you, so how are you gonna do anything for him in the berth, huh?"

 

The sniper looked over at Helex, frowning deeply. Great... Yes, he couldn't communicate with Helex, but he could suck spike and frag just as well as Tesarus could!! Of course he couldn't truly top the smelter, since that wouldn't be pleasurable for either of them.

 

Tesarus was hoping to goad the smaller mech into losing his temper, having done a pretty good job of it so far. He leaned over the table, a mean grin on his lips as usual.

 

Vos bristled, feeling anger flare up in him at the grinder. Most times it was he that was getting under the tan and red mech's plating, but now the tables seemed to change.

 

"How about we share Helex? You get him first, I finish him off?" We both win. And once I'm done with Helex I'll rip you a new one. Fair?"

 

Slim digits curled into a fist as Vos looked at Tesarus, optics narrowed. It was /he/ who had been getting Helex riled up! He didn't want to share with the grinder!

 

Not to mention Helex couldn't protect him while intoxicated.

 

Vos growled in frustration. Seldom did the sniper feel angry, but at this moment, he most certainly did. Angry enough to turn to violence, something else that he rarely did without an order from Tarn.

 

It didn't help that Vos notched in near the top for the more unstable members of the DJD. Perhaps Kaon shared a place with him somewhere.

 

Vos considered Tesarus' offer again, trying to calm down. He would get to go first? Doubtful, but he could try. If the grinder didn't come through... Well, Vos' processor was good at sharing a few ideas. An injection from the medbay of some random drug, make the mech wear his face when recharging.

 

Venting loudly, Vos gave a sharp nod, muttering under his breath as he followed after the larger two mechs back to the ship, glowering the whole way, though his expression was hidden again by his mask.

 

Tesarus snatched Helex's last unfinished drink, chugging it quickly before he stood up. He was wobbly on his pedes but still able to stand. Heading over to Helex, Tesarus hauled the other large bot to his pedes.

 

"We're going. Forget paying the place, it's their treat," he added, deciding he wanted to use the DJD pass to get some free stuff. No one would argue and Tarn wasn't there, so Tesarus was free to be a bully as he liked.

 

Leading the way out of the bar with one hand firmly grasping Helex by the mech's collar guard, he pulled him outside into the street. Helex growled at the light, optics trying to focus despite the glare of the street lamps.

 

"We're going back to the ship to frag! Sound good?"

 

"Sure, who am I fragging?" Helex wondered out loud, placidly stumbling along back to the ship with Tesarus. He had no idea where Vos was at that point, too drunk to notice or fully care.

 

Vos spoke up when he heard Helex's question, pointing first to himself, then at Tesarus. While Tesarus was busy, he'd go back to his room to avoid the mech again. No way was he going to recharge in the same room as the grinder, or between two mountains of steel.

 

Eventually, after much struggle, Tesarus figured out where the ship bay was and got them inside the Peaceful Tyranny, glad to be back in a place he knew. Even if he was smashed with high grade and felt great as it was, it felt even more amazing to know where familiar things were.

 

"My room? Yours? What do you wanna do?" Tess asked, leaning up against a wall when his world seemed to spin a little too fast. "Woah, I'm dizzy already! Frag, that stuff was good! We need to get that again next time we land."

The sniper pointed at Helex's room. It was safer in the little mech's mind.

 

Tesarus liked Helex's room well enough, so he didn't mind that Vos had decided to go there. Dragging Helex along so the blue and yellow mech didn't fall over or stumble on the way, Tesarus got them all into the room and awkwardly hefted Helex onto the berth.

 

Vos was moody, which was clear by both his posture and facial expression, mask tucked away into subspace to keep it safe for what was to come next. It would be horrible for the sniper if it was crushed underfoot or by Tesarus rolling onto it like an idiot.

 

The smelter had started to rumble-purr, clearly content with the way he was feeling. None of them got to splurge on high grade that often so when they got it the feeling of being drunk and warm was something to savor.

 

The sound Helex was giving off was somewhat familiar to the smaller mech, the purple plating flexing outwards once in appreciation as he padded along quietly after the larger two. Drunk, the three of them -four whenever Kaon decided to join- were extremely dangerous. Now? Now they each had a singular focus and wouldn't go around killing innocent mecha.

 

"Okay Vos! Let's see you try to mount him like last time," Tesarus snickered, shoving the smaller mech forward with his knee. "Go on, he's not dangerous...unless he gets ahold of you and then your little friend turns into your worst enemy."

 

Vos growled when he was shoved forwards, nearly stumbling as he glared up at Tesarus hatefully. What he wouldn't give to be larger than the grinder, if even for a single night, and he'd show Tesarus exactly who was not only the smartest, but strongest of the two.

 

Tesarus grinned at that, loving how he could torment Vos. If he could drive a wedge between Helex and the sniper rifle, he would. It made his life better to think he had wrecked something for them. Tesarus was a twisted mech and unlike Helex barely retained any of his old self.

 

Looking at Helex again, Vos hesitated. He wasn't as drunk as the two larger, maybe just a little 'buzzed', and he didn't like the way Helex was ruffled up. Well... Trying couldn't hurt. If the smelter got aggressive, Vos would back off and let Tesarus put him out of commission with a thorough frag. Then he'd get his turn afterwards when both passed out.

"Fight me already! I wanna get this started!" Helex grunted, optics unfocused as he looked over at Helex. His armor was ruffled but in the most ridiculous way. The plates were all puffed out at different angles and heights, making Helex appear like a flustered owl.

 

"Vos is gonna fight you tonight! Whoever the stronger bot is wins top spot! I'm the ref!" Tesarus barked, thinking the whole thing was good fun.

 

Vos made a statement in his native tongue, approaching the berth carefully, but stopped again at Tesarus' words. No, absolutely not! He was _not_ fighting Helex!

 

Tesarus was about to go closer to Helex to bother him but was interrupted by a com from Tarn.

 

-Have you all retired safely to the ship?-

 

-Yeah, we're all here and drunk as frag- Tesarus replied, shutting off the com after that. He didn't want Tarn wrecking...whatever this was that he had thought up.

 

Helex growled softly, laying down on his side in his berth like a huge mastiff dog, smaller pair of arms tucked partway under his chest. He didn't act like he wanted to fight but his armor remained comically puffed up, the smelter ready for anything.

 

Venting, Vos climbed up onto the berth and shuffled closer to the hulking mech, churring softly as he smoothed his servo over the plating of Helex's hips. The soft sounds continued as Vos moved his servos along blue and gold armour.

 

Helex made a low sound between a grunt and a chuff when he saw Vos approaching, not entirely an aggressive gesture but one that did hold a small warning. He allowed Vos to get close though, armor remaining ruffled.

 

Vos moved back up Helex's frame to nuzzle his cheek plating, kissing and nipping. The sniper wasn't a considerate lover, more a devious one. He had little pity, and had seen death longer than either of the mechs with him had, and he knew how to preserve himself amongst bigger mechs.

 

A sense of security could do the trick. If he didn't want Helex rounding on him, he had to have the mech relax.

 

While Helex was enjoying Vos’ attentions, his optics were on Tesarus, wary but also slightly unfocused. He would rather not have to worry about being thrown around by Tess that night, but high grade always made him more docile. The stuff had always had that effect and even drunk Helex realized he must be a lightweight for a bot his size.

 

Then again Tesarus wasn't fairing much better. Helex saw how the grinder was leaning on a wall for support, choosing to watch instead of join right away. Clearly he knew it might not go well for him if he went charging in.

 

Maybe he was learning something.

 

'Miracles do happen,' Helex thought to himself, hips jerking when he suddenly felt Vos' hands on them. He showed his dentas meanly and whipped around when Vos touched his aft, the brute on guard despite the sweet sounds from Vos.

 

Quickly retreating, Vos waited for a moment to see if Helex would follow up his attack. When nothing happened, he approached to continue his ministrations, nuzzling, nipping, and kissing at each sensitive spot on the smelter’s frame.

 

Eventually the nuzzling and nipping got Helex to simmer down, the smelter rumbling loudly as he tried to mouth back. He ended up using his long glossa to lick a slobbery trail across Vos' cheek, the mech grinning at his handiwork as the sniper huffed in annoyance, little servos rubbing at the spot while he gave the smelter an irritated look. What was with that?

 

"C'mere Vos. I'll take care of you," he hummed, waggling two of his larger digits. "It's been forever doing this." Helex added, the lithe little mech immediately perking when he heard his name, sitting up a little straighter while he considered the offer. The smelter was always considerate when it came to intimacy between them, rare as it was.

 

He was offering to prep the little mech for a rut but was unsure if Vos would accept the offer. It wasn't often that the larger models attempted anything with Vos, the group of them usually sticking to frames their own size that didn't require gentleness when starting out.

 

The purple mech wasn't able to respond before Tesarus cut in.

 

"Nooo, come ON! You're not supposed to offer him that, idiot!" Tesarus hissed from his side of the room, swaying dangerously to one side as he tried to storm over. "Helex, he's gotta dominate you or else this is all really stupid."

 

"Why's he gotta do that?" Helex slurred back, flashing a set of white dentas. Tesarus sneered back.

 

"Because I'm in charge here and I say so. Fight each other for top spot!"

 

Helex didn't know what to do so he used one of his big hands to try to capture Vos, batting at the smaller mech like a cat would a mouse. It wasn't mean but it certainly wasn't gentle, either, Vos getting tumbled around in the berth as Helex tried to wrestle with him without causing a casualty.

 

The lithe mech, however, was caught by surprise when Helex made to grab him, scrambling out of the way to press his side against the wall, hissing as he glared first at Helex, then at Tesarus. He didn't like failure. Aboslutely /not/. But he didn't like Tesarus even more... The sniper dodged Helex again, the smelter's movements clumsy and slow for the mostly-alert mech. It would be easy to avoid Helex's grabs and to just wear the smelter out. But why would he want to do anything Tesarus wanted?

 

 

Humming softly, Vos slunk closer to Helex again, frame close to the berth as he watched Tesarus out of the corner of his optic. Once close enough, the sniper paused a moment, as if considering, then rolled onto his back. Had he been a mechanimal with a tail, it would've been wagging.

 

Vos lay still before deliberately spreading his legs, all the while watching Helex. The sniper pointed at his lower regions, then up at his mouth questioningly. He didn't know which Helex would want, but either would annoy Tesarus, and that was what he lived for.

 

Helex was surprised when he saw Vos roll over and present himself, the blue and yellow mech perking up at the sight. He liked where this was going!

 

Capturing Vos with one of his larger arms, Helex pulled the purring sniper rifle closer to him so he could start nuzzling between the other bot's legs, not missing the way the little mech’s vents hitched. He'd give Vos a good round of oral and then the always impatient Tesarus could fight with him for top spot.

 

"Open up, Vos," he huffed, nudging his nose against the smaller mech's closed valve panel.

 

"Yeah, open up and hurry up. I'm sick of watching both of you do absolutely nothing interesting," Tesarus snorted from his side of the room, the tan and red mech being a brat as usual.

 

Once again, Vos wished he could speak Neocybex. Even if many thought he was a linguistic purist, the mech still ached to be able to converse.

 

The sniper pushed those thoughts away and focused on Helex. Such thoughts were weakness.

 

Clicking softly as he wrapped his legs around Helex's helm, Vos allowed the panel to snap aside.

 

Helex chuffed happily once Vos removed his valve cover, the warm scent of metallic musk making the smelter's armor fluff up in arousal rather than aggression. He wasted no time in shoving his helm between those handsome spread thighs, glossa lapping at puffy valve folds, enjoying the little sounds coming from the sniper.

 

Helex suckled on Vos' small outer node, giving it some attention before he delved with his glossa into the other mech's tight slit. Vos was a small bot, so Helex hoped his glossa would be enough to pleasure but not pain his companion.

 

Mewling softly as his node was given attention, Vos bucked his hips slightly, thighs tightening around the larger mech’s helm. Tesarus became a vague thought at the edge of his consciousness, Vos inclined to forget about the other mech so he could chase his pleasure with Helex.

 

Servicing his smaller partner, Helex didn't even notice that his spike cover had slid back to reveal Helex's impressive spike, the organ already weeping some fluid from the sharp tip. Tesarus noticed from where he stood, grinning widely. Even if Vos didn't want him involved, he was going to make a place for himself.

 

Stumbling over to Helex, Tesarus slid a hand under the other brute to grasp his spike. Helex grunted when he felt Tess give him a hearty squeeze and a few good pumps. Instinctually his hips bucked lightly into the warmth, glossa still shoved deep into Vos.

 

Alerted by the grinder’s movements, dim red optics flickered to watch Tesarus as the grinder came closer, Vos slowly taken over with warmth and pleasure, disregarding the larger mech’s closeness when Tesarus went for Helex’s spike. There was no danger at the moment.

 

Vos whined, rolling his hips to try and press further onto the glossa invading him.

 

"Helex, finish him up so we can get going..." Tesarus fussed, his voice bordering on a whine. His own spike was out and straining from lack of attention, the grinder hoping it wouldn't be much longer before he could have his desired rut.

 

Helex's hips jerked a bit harder into Tesarus' hand when he felt the other mech rub along the underside of his shaft, molten red optics dimmed with pleasure. His glossa twisted inside Vos' valve, wildly seeking the rifle's sweet spot while he chased an overload of his own.

Warmth built like a hot coil in his abdomen, Vos' cooling fans whirring madly as he blindly sought his pleasure, getting louder as his overload came closer. His voice hitching whenever Helex's glossa rubbed that one perfect area.

 

Vos felt overload build as Helex's ministrations continued, arching upwards as he was overtaken, voice laced with static.

 

Smirking as he watched the slim purple mech shake is post-overload bliss, Tesarus worked Helex a little harder. "Hey Vos!" Tesarus snickered as he felt Helex's awkward humping grow more forceful yet a bit less rhythmic. "You remember what you did to me with that transfluid episode, right? Well, I'm getting you back!"

 

By the time Vos figured out exactly what the grinder was saying, it was too late. Even if he’d realized soon enough to attempt escape, Helex’s hold was too tight on him.

 

Tesarus tightened his grip around Helex's spike just so, the smelter's frame arching over Tesarus' arm as he overloaded. Copious amounts of transfluid spurted out across Vos' entire frame, Tesarus making sure to shove Helex's hips into a better angle to completely soak Vos.

 

"Better go try to wash that out of all your seams, Vos!" Tesarus sneered, giving the rifle a mocking grin.

 

Vos was furious with Tesarus as he squirmed, pede connecting with Helex's left arm in his attempts to escape, hissing angrily. He was cursing loudly in Primal as he was coated with the bitter tasting transfluids. Vos _hated_ the taste, and would almost never take a spike in his mouth as undignifying as it was.

 

Tesarus was guffawing with laughter when he saw how perfectly everything had gone. Helex was huffing softly as he recovered from the overload, spike going flaccid in Tesarus' hand. He felt great and for a brief moment wondered what was going on with Vos. Was he okay?

 

"Vos, we didn't finish!" he grunted, realizing he had just been getting started on the sniper rifle. Tesarus snorted, making sure to flip Vos off behind Helex's line of sight.

 

"Nah, he's done for the night. Now it's just you and me," Tesarus growled huskily, pulling Helex's chin up so he could look at the smelter's faceplate. "Open your panel. We both know I get to be the top bot tonight since you're out of it and tired."

 

There was still a brief scuffle regardless of Tesarus' comment, Helex snarling and snapping to show he wasn't going to submit right away. Even so, he eventually got too tired to fuss about it and settled on hands and knees with his valve exposed.

 

Tesarus wasted no time in draping himself over Helex's back and mounting, the smelter making a few short snarls when he felt Tesarus' huge spike shove its way inside. Once Tess was fully seated things became easier, Helex relatively quiet as they began their rut. Tesarus was rough but not intentionally painful, the grinder even giving Helex a few short nuzzled against the back of his neck.

 

Tess didn't last long, the mech soon latching onto Helex's frame as he overloaded hard and tied them together. Helex had started to growl at that point, the sound getting louder and meaner as the knot inflated and strained his valve calipers.

 

"I'm going to kill you," he spat, valve stuffed full of a twitching, hot breeding organ. "You're not supposed to tie!"

 

"You did it to me, it's fair," Tesarus mumbled back, mouthing at Helex's audio horns and then his nape. "Just don't move."

 

"I know how this works," Helex huffed, the pair carefully settling down so they didn't yank each other around with the knot.

 

Helex and Tesarus were soon fast asleep, the grinder draped over Helex like a living blanket. They would remain tied for some time, the lewd display of a bulging spike tie lodged in a stretched valve clearly visible by the way the mechs had passed out together.

 

Vos on the other hand, was still fuming. The angry little mech wished he could rip Tesarus' optics off, but the mech was too tall for one, and secondly he was stronger. No. His revenge would have to be subtle.

 

Vos was going to make Tesarus regret this moment. His devious little mind was already hard at work to come up with a plan to humiliate the grinder without damaging anything vital. Nothing that could be fixed. Induced heat was out of the question, since Tarn would be upset since it had to potential to cause trouble during their hunts.

 

Devious red optics turned their attention onto the door leading to his labs. Oh yes. He could use almost anything in there to /hurt/ Tesarus, and make something to humiliate him. Easily. Only one problem. Tarn had locked it after his last attempts at vengeance.

 

Vos' lips curled into an evil little smirk, tiny denta peeking out from between his lips. First things first, cleaning off.

 

As excited as he was, Vos hurried to his berthroom and scampered into the washracks, scrubbing himself down as quickly as he could, having difficulty with the transfluids sticking in his seams, but he was soon out of the washracks and back into his room.

 

Looking up at the vent above his berth, Vos considered his wrist. While it had been splinted, he was certain it'd had enough time to heal to the point he could climb into the vents again.

 

Vos ripped the cast off and climbed up to pry the vent off, climbing in. This was another advantage. Once Tesarus realized there was something wrong with him, he couldn't blame the sniper and his 'toys'. Not when Tarn had locked him out of the lab and he was 'too injured' to climb through the vents into it.

 

The purple mech cackled happily.

 

Coming up on the grate that led into his lab, Vos popped it out and let it clatter onto the floor. He'd try to fix it later to cover his tracks.

 

Vos hopped down and looked around happily. It felt nice to be back in the room, dim lighting coming to life when it sensed the movements. The sniper immediately set to work on one of the more complicated potions he had ever attempted. When it had to do with coding, it was difficult.

 

But he was a scientist after all. And with the humiliation of his enemy at stake, Vos refused to lose. He'd have an interesting 'apology' to make to Tesarus tomorrow. And it was difficult to keep in mind that whatever he did had to be repairable by Pharma.

 

Didn't mean he couldn't make it difficult enough to last for a _long_ time.

 

*********************

 

 

Meanwhile, back in the hub world, Tarn had finished up all the shopping he needed to get done. More supplies, ammunition for the Peaceful Tyranny, and data pads. He had also been sure to pick up whatever he needed for Kaon and Pharma, assuming they would both want something after having such a horrible trip to the merchant world.

 

-Pharma! How is Kaon doing? I bring gifts for you both. I know you must be feeling quite poor after being swept away in the crowd and dealing with my tracker. He is a better patient than some but his attitude can be frightful-

 

Pharma groaned when he received the comm from Tarn, contemplating for a moment about ignoring it, but finally did. -Kaon's fine. I got him some anti-virus medication. He should be back to normal by tomorrow.- The jet responded tiredly, shifting in the pile of pillows he'd burried himself in.

 

At least Tarn sounded calm. He didn't seem to suspect he'd been attempting an escape.

 

-The other three just got back. Fraggers are overintoxicated.- The medic added, Pharma fluttering his wings to further relax the cabling inside of them. -Are you planning on coming back soon?-

 

-I am on my way into the ship as we speak. I will stop by your room to give you a new trinket. I know you medics enjoy rare tools. At least the last one did, anyway-

 

Pharma inwardly groaned at Tarn's revelation, not at all wanting to see the tank after his botched escape, but he knew he had to act just the way he did before this all happened.

 

The jet sent a ping of acknowledgement, but remained lying in his berth and little cavern of pillows he'd made for himself, impatiently waiting. He was surprised that Tarn had seemed to know he'd be in his berthroom, but didn't think much of it.

 

The leader of the DJD was odd. Why question it? He did get rid of his addiction for the most part, and had done well throughout the withdrawal.

 

Tarn's long strides carried him into the Peaceful Tyranny's halls and soon enough he was standing outside of Pharma's door, knocking pleasantly like a good guest would. Under one arm he held a medium sized box that contained everything Pharma would need for the delicate procedures of optic reconstruction.

 

The tools were rare these days for such intricate surgeries, many mechs that had lost an optic or two during the war unable to get their sight back at all, the areas simply patched over in hopes that someday the void could be fixed.

 

With a complete set of tools, Pharma would soon gain more renown among the Decepticons as being a highly skilled medic. If the jet had the technology to bring sight back to the ones who had lost it, Megatron and all the rest would respect him even more. It was all a great way to feed Pharma's ego and assure he stayed on the correct side.

 

Hearing the knock at the door, Pharma's wings flicked in surprise, but he forced himself from his comfortable haven to go over to the door, tapping in the code to allow it to slide open. "You're back sooner than I expected. Kaon's in the medbay." Pharma immediately got to the point.

 

"I assumed as such. I know how you two do not get along so I also assumed you would not be staying in close proximity to him," Tarn chuckled, walking in so that he now stood beside Pharma's berth. The tank noticed how the tricolor bot had made a bit of a nest but said nothing, secretly finding it endearing.

 

The jet was uneasy as he watched the tank look at his berth. There wasn't anything suspicious about it. All he'd done was make a nest. It helped him to pretend he was lying next to Ambulon.

 

The jet's spark pulsed painfully at the thought. The past few days he'd tried his best to ignore any thought of the nurse, but now? He'd been so close to heading on his way back to Delphi. Now he was just as far from Ambulon as he'd been before. "I still miss him." The admittance was shocking even to Pharma, the medic hand't been planning on saying anything like that. Especially to Tarn.

 

"I brought you something from the hub world that I think will not only please you but also those you repair. Soon enough you will be the most respected Decepticon medic the Cause has ever had."

 

Brilliant blue optics were drawn down to what occupied Tarn's servo, helm tilting to the side. What exactly had the tank brought back for him?

 

Tarn handed Pharma the box and urged him to open it with a little nod of his helm. He hoped the jet would have a good reaction to it, his scarlet optics shimmering with something akin to hope and excitement behind his expressionless purple mask.

 

Hesitantly, Pharma reached out and took the box, glancing back up at Tarn. At the small nod the tank gave him, the jet carefully opened it, taking only a moment to recognize to tools. "Primus! Where did you get these?" Pharma demanded.

 

These tools were rare... Worse than that, _expensive._ How had Tarn come by them on a planet like this???

 

"I have a certain seller who I meet on occasion. He was at the hub world and we spent some time trading. He drives a hard price but no one ever tries to cheat a mech like me. I got them for a good sum but then again, my funds are quite extensive."

 

"Thank you, Tarn." The medic finally managed, shaking his helm a little. "I'll be forever grateful for this." Pharma murmured honestly. He could show mechs exactly how good he was. Optics were the most complicated procedure to accomplish, and from what he knew, not even _Ratchet_ had done it!

 

Tarn puffed out his chest, clearly proud of himself for getting something Pharma enjoyed.

 

"Now you can bring sight back to the ones who lost theirs in the war and become the most renowned medic in our ranks. Breakdown, Barricade, Wildrider...I could name countless mechs who only have one optic and would be forever grateful towards you."

 

Pharma's attention turned back onto Tarn when that sickeningly addictive voice began to recount the Decepticons that had single optics... Yes, they would respect him, wouldn't they? A medic that was the best at _everything_  including optical repairs and fabrication?? Almost unheard of.

 

Tarn smiled behind his mask, hoping that Pharma's ego was winning compared to his misery over losing Ambulon. The purple and black bot had a feeling that he could eventually help Pharma forget his past lover.

 

The medic couldn’t help the swell of excitement in his spark at the thought of restoring sight. He’d be like a god!

 

Tarn felt a change in Pharma's spark, sensing a brief glimmer of excitement. The idea of having such fame thrilled the jet and Tarn was sure he could make his plan work. "You'll be powerful. So many mech will look to you for aid, and if they don't, they'll be fools." Tarn murmured softly.

 

"I suppose some tanks exceed the others when it comes to intellect." Pharma responded, tone as playful as it could get. "Though I must say you're the first." The jet added, studying the smelter pits watching him from behind the mask.

 

Tarn chuckled when he was given the backhanded compliment, his double tread shoulders cracking as he rolled them. "Indeed tanks are not known for their intelligence. There are few that are of sound mind. We are not bred to be generals and strategists. Tanks are for frontline war, for killing and being difficult to kill themselves. Most tanks let others lead them."

 

Tarn shook his head at that, remembering well how Brawl had been essentially uncontrollable when in a rage and Blitzwing just as bad.

 

"I am not a creature that likes to be led...unless the orders come from our good Lord Megatron."

 

Silence fell for several moments, a neutral quiet that was neither uncomfortable or overly friendly.

 

"Would you care to join me for a drink? I know the others are quite inebriated but I never seek to get so lost in my high grade," Tarn hummed, holding out his arm for Pharma to take if he wished. "No need to worry if you are too tired for such things. I don't blame you after your stressful day."

 

Considering the tank's offer, Pharma was silent for a moment. "Would you just... Lie with me for now? In berth." The medic questioned, voice soft. He shouldn't be seeking comfort and companionship from his captor. But Pharma was sure there was nothing to fear. Tarn didn't suspect his escape attempt, and it was much too early to fear stockholm's syndrome. "Please." The medic added, the word slipping out before he could stop it.

 

The tank was surprised when Pharma refused his offer for a drink and replaced it with a much more intimate one. Optic ridges raised behind his mask, the tank happily clambered into Pharma's berth.

 

Awkwardly trying to fit his huge frame into the nest, Tarn curled up protectively around the smaller bot and rumble-purred with a sound similar to what Helex made.

 

"How are you feeling, Pharma?" Tarn asked, soothing the medic's lonely spark. "You can tell me anything. I will never punish you."

 

Looking up into the red optics, Pharma felt a strange sense of safety, pressing in close to the warmth of the larger frame, throwing one leg over Tarn's hips in order to be as close to the bigger mech. It was actually nicer than when he was lying in it alone. His nest had him feeling a false sense of security, but now? Now he was safe.

 

Pharma tilted his helm upwards at Tarn's question, huffing. "Better now." He admitted, relishing the way Tarn's voice could soothe him. He'd seen the power be used to inflict pain, but the tank had never once used it against him besides keeping him happy and safe. "You've been so kind to me. You see what everyone else refuses to." The jet responded.

 

Tarn nuzzled sweetly against Pharma's helm and cheeks. It seemed so innocent at first like a kitten snuggling up with a puppy. Only this kitten was in fact a lion, deadly yet deceptively gentle at times.

  
/Primus/ Pharma thought inwardly as he studied the masked mech. /I need to get out of here before I get caught up in a fantasy./

 

That didn't stop the medic from placing a kiss to the slit in Tarn's mask that concealed his mouth. "Thank you."

 

Tarn rumbled softly when he was given a kiss, the gesture making his spark warm ever so slightly. The part of him that was Glitch wanted to give Pharma a hug and hold him close for the simple fact that he needed a companion too, but the part of him that was Tarn silenced that little voice and enveloped Pharma in a warm embrace to continue his plan.

 

"You are welcome, dear Pharma."

 

Humming softly, wings relaxed on his back, Pharma smiled faintly. The tank's praise was very much welcome, praise and renown being something the jet had always searched for.

 

"You deserve the recognition and respect! I was never respected before. But now? Now I am like a god with my Outlier ability and the others will soon regard you in a similar way. You can hold your patients' lives in your hands and return it to them...or not, depending on your desires."

 

The medic grimaced a little, snorting. "Don't try to deviate me." Pharma responded with a roll of his optics. "I think I've killed enough of my patients for you." The smaller mech added with a tilt of his helm. Those dark times of going against his vows were haunting to Pharma, and the mech never wanted to repeat the ghastly crimes he had back then when the fear of Tarn loomed over his helm.

 

Tarn was seeing how his smooth words were working on Pharma's spark and mind. The jet was starting to relax around him and trust, two things Tarn needed to establish firmly in order for his other plans to work. If Pharma was to fully become one of them this was where he had to start. Therefore he was able to ignore the comment about killing patients, sensing that if he continued on that track he would be in trouble. He needed to make Pharma happy and show him how good it was to be in the DJD, not how it was a place of bad memories.

 

Purring softly when he was enveloped in Tarn's embrace, Pharma returned the tank's nuzzling. All he could smell was Tarn. The oil he used, as well as a little hint of smoke, most likely originating from the battlefields the tank had tread upon.

 

A purple servo slid down Pharma's leg, Tarn’s grin safely hidden as the smaller mech shivered. He was silently offering his services should the jet take him up on it.

 

Pharma understanding the quiet question. "Kiss me." The jet ordered quietly, blue servos gripping Tarn's collar fairing. "For real. A real kiss. Without the mask between us." Pharma murmured, venting sharpened as he looked at Tarn. It was a common enough request to come from the jet, and Tarn had yet to agree.

 

But it ate Pharma alive to not know what the mask hid.

 

The request for a kiss caught Tarn completely off guard. The brute leaned back, regarding Pharma with puzzlement and also wariness. The mask almost never came off in the presence of the other DJD, much less a bot he had just brought on board.

 

The autobot noticed the wariness in the other’s field, hurrying to attempt to convince the other mech. "Just once." The autobot added quickly as if he was already expecting a refusal. "You don't even have to take the whole thing off. Kiss me, and I'll let you have me entirely tonight."

 

The medic shifted uncomfortably when Tarn leaned away from him, watching him with that intense gaze of his to the point Pharma could almost feel the weight of it.

 

"Perhaps I will indulge you," Tarn rumbled huskily, swiftly pulling Pharma under his frame as he rose onto hands and knees above the slim jet, enjoying the little yelp that got out of the smaller mech. "Have you wanted this for some time? I can feel that your curiosity about my face is rather strong."

 

Pharma stared at the mech towering above him in surprise, the smaller mech effectively boxed in. Cooling fans came to life with a soft whirring, blue optics wide. "I've wanted it since I first met you." Pharma responded, tone almost breathless. He wasn't afraid of Tarn. He knew the tank wouldn't hurt him.

 

Tarn laughed quietly, wondering if he should allow such a thing. Then an idea came to him. Tarn was suddenly out of the nest, striding to the light switch in the room. One moment they were visible and the next darkness fell over the pair, their optics the only light in the room.

 

Silence fell as Pharma waited, the autobot almost holding his breath when the tank was suddenly getting up. Was Tarn leaving? Perhaps his request had offended the larger mech?

 

"Where are you going?" Pharma questioned, sitting upright as he scooted to the edge of the berth as if to follow, hesitating when the lights went out. "Tarn?"

 

The darkness was uncomfortable, Pharma only able to see the red embers drawing closer, spark pulsing rapidly as Tarn drew close to him again. He wasn't actually going to take his mask off, was he? The soft sounds said otherwise.

 

"I rarely allow this, but you have been so good to my team and I. You have repaired them countless times and aided me in my addiction," Tarn's voice crooned as the tank began to prowl closer to Pharma.

 

The soft clicks and snaps of the mask coming off could be heard as Tarn approached, his vermillion optics locked on Pharma's topaz blue. There was also another, louder click, signaling the tank's spike cover had pulled back.

 

He was more than happy to take Pharma's deal.

 

Blue optics were focused on the red when his audios picked up the sound of an interface panel snapping back, the curious gaze shifting from where Tarn's face would be to the area of his spike housing.

 

"You may touch my face but you may not look upon it fully. So once we have finished the mask will return. Understood?" Tarn asked, now standing with his thighs against the side of the berth. "And I want your valve panel pulled back the entire time. When I decide to mount I don't want to wait. Is that acceptable?"

 

Pharma's attention was quickly regained when Tarn spoke again, optics wider than ever. He opened his mouth to respond but found himself at a loss of words, so he responded with his valve panel sliding back.

 

The jet quickly moved away from the edge of the berth to lie on his back. There was little nervousness in giving Tarn full control. The tank hadn't hurt him in any way since he'd been brought aboard the Peaceful Tyranny. He had no reason to fear Tarn.

 

Tarn had already taken out a small bottle of lubricant from his subspace, dribbling some onto his spike to allow for a better entry when the time came. He didn't want it to hurt too much or else Pharma would be less likely to try again.

 

Impatiently waiting for Tarn to follow him back into the nest, Pharma made himself comfortable. The moment the larger mech climbed in and settled himself, the medic's servos were aching to touch. To feel.

 

Pharma lifted a hesitant servo to run along the edge of Tarn's helm where the mask had rested only a moment before.

 

Tarn bowed his helm when Pharma began to touch him, the tank using the control he had to not pull away and flinch as well. This was such a rare thing for someone to touch his face, the most vulnerable part of him, and yet there he was letting Pharma get so close.

 

This was dangerous, that much Tarn knew.

 

The first touch to soft protoform caused Pharma to flinch, the medic pausing and holding his vents as he touched Tarn's faceplates. Felt the ridge of his cheek plating, feeling the scars that marked the soft protoform in a few areas. None of it took away from how much he'd wanted to do this. To touch. Digits ran over lips, the medic’s vents hitching. He wanted to taste them.

 

"May I?" Pharma questioned softly, sitting up on one elbow to come closer.

 

"You may when I allow it," Tarn chuckled, being a tease now. He pulled away his head enough so Pharma couldn't reach right away, nipping lightly at the jet's wings instead. "For now I want to see what kind of control you have."

 

Snorting, Pharma rolled his optics playfully when Tarn saw fit to tease him. "I can outwait you." The jet responded haughtily, leaning back against the pillows as his servo lingered a moment longer on the tank's faceplates before moving on.

 

Tarn chuckled again at that, letting his voice turn the laughter into a sweet, warm sound. Pharma would feel entirely at ease hearing the almost genuine voice, the tank doing his best not to come across as threatening. That would ruin all of his plans!

 

Pharma’s desire for the tank outweighed all others he could think of. The medic knew he was playing on dangerous ground with Tarn. He was supposed to escape this, no strings attached. Doing this would only complicate things, but it felt so exciting.

 

Tarn's mouth trailed along the side of Pharma's wing, nibbling lightly at the tip before he moved back to the jet's chest area, the tank able to feel every tremor of the aerial’s frame. Even if he couldn't directly see the bot he could sense where he was thanks to his warmth and energy signature.

 

Likewise, blue digits ran along the tank’s chassis to tease the seams at Tarn’s hips.

 

"You are so handsome, Pharma. How many lovers have pined for you in your day?" Tarn asked, one hand slipping between Pharma's legs to toy with his valve folds.

 

“Plenty,” the jet answered softly, voice cracking at the touch to his valve.

 

 "Am I one of your favorites?" The tank murmured.

 

“None were like you,” Pharma gasped out, grip tightening on purple plating. “Impress me, and I may admit you’re my favourite.”

 

Smiling, the purple and black mech dipped a finger into the warm slit to test Pharma's lubrication. His spike was already pulsing with arousal, Tarn's frame hot and armor fluffed up fully to allow extra warmth to escape.

 

Squirming a little at the way Tarn’s digit explored his valve, Pharma let out a helpless moan, valve clenching hopefully. He wanted something larger, _thicker_.

 

Testing the medic’s valve, Tarn knew Pharma wasn't yet ready enough for penetration, so he made sure to give him more attention. His mouth now landed at Pharma's collar guard, nipping and mouthing at the metal there before his dentas found softer neck protoflesh and cabling. Tarn made a few soft growls as he mouthed at Pharma's throat, gentle but the power in his frame always there in the background. If he wanted Tarn could literally rip Pharma's throat out, the moment between them one of trust.

 

The tank laughed softly when Pharma's cocky personality fired up, the feisty little jet making his spike ache all the more. Primus, Pharma was beautiful. He was enthralling and striking, Tarn briefly entertaining the idea of heirs. To make the handsome aerial gravid with his seed...it was so tempting, yet there was no time for him to raise a perfect killer when the List and his team required just as much attention.

 

Feeling around in the darkness, Pharma slid a servo from black hips to grasp for Tarn's spike. Finding it, the jet gave gave it a teasing squeeze. "Someone's eager." He purred against the side of the tank's helm, glossa sliding over the metal.

 

"Indeed I am. Knowing that I may have you whenever I wish makes me quite interested..." Tarn hummed, vocalizer caressing Pharma's spark before the tank nipped lightly at Pharma's jawline and chin. "Don't be afraid of my spike, you can hold it as tightly as you wish."

 

"And they say I'm cocky." Pharma murmured in an amused tone as he fondled the tank a little more boldly, palming the tip and methodically squeezing it. He could feel wetness, and was grateful for that. He would need as much help as possible, he was certain.

 

"Better?" The autobot hummed, teasingly pinching the tip of the hardened length. It was a little intimidating still, but they had had a few romps to prepare him for the night they would truly frag, and Pharma was certain he could take Tarn without too much discomfort.

 

Groaning in approval, the tank rocked his hips into the jet’s hand, shuddering. "Now you may kiss me," Tarn rumbled once he felt his arousal was becoming too problematic to hold off for much longer. He hadn't coupled with anyone outside of the team in eons and he was certainly out of practice waiting patiently when it came to a frag.

 

The lithe jet smiled as his servos found Tarn's helm and pulled him closer, Pharma hesitating a moment before pressing his lips against the tank's, parting his lips to give a flirting lick in an attempt to draw Tarn out. The tank tasted sweet.

 

Tarn could feel every part of Pharma's fingers as they traced the scars that mottled one side of his faceplate. It was all a reminder of the things he had gone through in life, memories he had to wear every day as well as think about when alone.

 

He returned the kiss, although he did start out chaste and not too aggressive as he was unsure how Pharma would respond to a fully dominant display. But when he was ordered to kiss him like he meant it, Tarn's armor puffed up and his urge to control took over.

 

"Kiss me like you mean it, Tarn." Pharma mumbled against the larger mech's lips.

 

"Is that an order, Pharma?" he murmured, grabbing the jet's helm and crushing their lips together. His glossa wasted no time in shoving itself into the aerial's mouth, claiming every inch of him as his own.

 

"If you wish to take it as an order-" Pharma gasped when Tarn took a tight hold of his helm and kissed him, the jet trying to pull the tank closer, his glossa flirting with Tarn's. He was lubricating steadily now, and the medic was taken aback at how enjoyable he found the sudden dominating display. He'd always been on top, this being so new to him. But he _liked_ it.

 

Pharma moaned softly, not concerned with being pinned beneath the tank, legs spreading a little further as he pulled away from the kiss, venting heavily as he stared up into the brilliant red. "Frag me. Please, I'm ready." Pharma gasped out, a sticky servo finding the back of the purple helm to pull Tarn close again, his spark like a white-hot pulse in his chassis.

 

Tarn also started to shift his frame so that his spike was somewhere relatively close to its target. Pharma still held him, but as soon as he released his grasp Tarn would be happy to frag his companion into the next week.

 

One hand pinned Pharma's chest while the other held the jet's helm, the gestures all very dominant and controlling. If Pharma thought he was going to be in charge at all, he was mistaken. Tarn was determined to keep his place as top bot.

"You are nothing but perfection, Pharma. I would look at you in the light if I could, but not tonight. Tonight we will keep our secrets safe in the dark," Tarn purred, alluring and sweet as could be. For a few moments he wondered if he was being weak to enjoy this so much and forget that it was all for a certain plan, but in the end he gave in and let himself go.

 

Pharma was worth it.

 

Pharma's spark pulsed happily with the praise his 'lover' gave him, wings knocking against the blankets and pillows beneath him in their excitement. Just the way Tarn said it had the jet's valve ache needily. Pharma had thought he'd avoid this sort of intimacy until he could escape, but now he didn't want to stop it for anything. The small aerial nipped Tarn's lower lip before his glossa soothed over the area.

 

Tarn smirked in the darkness when Pharma nipped at his lip, the little devil making him all the harder. His spike weeped pre fluid and the oil he had rubbed across the shaft before was warm. They would be fine so long as he didn't force his way inside too quickly.

 

"I do love begging. Who am I to deny such a handsome mech what he wishes?" Tarn whispered, biting much harder at Pharma's neck. He made sure to leave a mark, tasting just a hint of energon before he pulled away. "You are MINE. I will not let anyone harm you or have you. Never fear that I will turn on you, dear one. I value you too much to harm you."

 

The autobot groaned as sharp denta found his neck, Pharma not at all alarmed with the fact that Tarn could easily kill him like this. Pinned, bared and vulnerable. Crush him with his servos, or rip his throat out with those dangerous denta. The danger only had Pharma wanting more.

 

Tarn once again pulled Pharma into a hot kiss, his frame shifting over the top of the jet as he assumed a better position. He supported himself with one hand while the other guided his spike between valve folds, careful not to let the sharp tip pierce anything sensitive.

 

Once he was sure he was in the right place, Tarn's frame arched over Pharma's and his hips shoved the spike's head past the outer valve rim, his girth sliding in just a few more inches before it became a bit too tight.

 

The jet pulled away with a sharp cry as Tarn began to press into him. The stretch burned a little as the thick spike pushed into it, Pharma gasping in pleasure, wings shaking. It felt so good, being stretched to his limit.

 

"Relax," he murmured, his vocalizer manipulating Pharma's spark even further. "I'll take good care of you. It may hurt at times but know I never wish to inflict pain."

 

Dim blue optics focused on Tarn, Pharma obediently relaxing after a few moments, his valve gradually adjusting to the tank.

 

Tarn gave another good hump after that, more of his huge spike lodging itself into Pharma's tight slit. Tarn made sure to be ready if Pharma fussed, one hand already pinning the jet's shoulder into the berth as he pushed his spike deeper still.

 

"Tarn!" Pharma whimpered as the tank pressed further into him, a large servo pinning his shoulder down as he arched in pleasure. It was slightly uncomfortable, but Pharma knew that would pass, valve clenching down on Tarn's length pushing into him.

 

By the time aft plating tapped against thigh, Pharma was shaking like a leaf in the wind, digits digging into Tarn's backplating as he panted, optics wide. He lay still, almost afraid to move with how his valve burned.

 

"You did so well, Pharma! I haven't felt so good in eons," he whispered, peppering kisses across the tricolor mech's faceplate and chest. "So handsome...and to think you're mine. Ah, what a prize!"

 

"Tarn." Pharma moaned, chassis rising and falling with each vent, frame shaking as he gave an experimental roll of his hips, whimpering in pleasure. The light roll of Pharma's hips was the little motion that caused Tarn to lose some of his legendary control. The tank whined, actually _whined_ , when he felt the needed friction and without a thought he gave Pharma a few good thrusts.

 

It probably didn't feel great yet and Tarn knew he should be gentle, but he couldn't. Instead he wanted to frag like there was no tomorrow, his powerful frame curling and arching over Pharma's prone body as he mated.

 

The jet cried out with each powerful thrust, faceplates twisting in pleasure, the burn mitigated by the sensations. "Tarn." He whimpered, servos scrabbling over purple plating as he looked for something to grip. Any discomfort was quickly lost as Pharma mated with the tank, incoherent babble and sounds of pleasure spilling from the autobot's lips as he clung to the tank. He could hear the faint wet sounds with each thrust, Pharma letting out a cry when a ridge rubbed against a particular bundle of sensor nodes.

 

Tarn was surprisingly quiet as he rolled his hips in and out, in and out, only the loud chuffs of venting and a few soft grunts escaping the brute as he worked. The entire time he fragged though he watched Pharma's blue optics in the darkness, hoping to see as much expression from them as he could.

 

"How does it feel, Pharma?" he asked, angling his hips better to find a sweet spot. He also moved his hands from Pharma's shoulders to his legs, hoisting them over his shoulders for a different position. "You're so tight! It's divine," he growled, voice quite husky now that he was in the middle of a good frag, the jet letting out an indignified sound of pleasure at the new angle.

 

Pharma was keening and moaning helplessly, unable to focus on anything besides the tank above him, his lover relishing every sound from the smaller mech, every touch he received. It was almost like they were both in a fantasy, lost in the other's affections. And it was clear that at the time neither mech was worried about their own plots or secrets, instead they were each happy to be with one another.

 

Tarn didn't become brutal but he certainly didn't stop until their frames were flush against one another, his spike nestled deep within the velvet soft heat of his partner. The tank shuddered briefly, spike twitching once or twice as it begged for movement. Thankfully Tarn had enough manners to halt and let Pharma adjust, murmuring sweet words into the jet's audio receptor to keep him calm.

 

"I want you to take my knot when I finish. Will you do that for me, handsome one?" Tarn asked, leaning down so he could place a kiss on Pharma's forehead. "I want to be connected so you always remember who you belong to."

 

The knot would be painful, so that was why Tarn was making it a choice. All mechs and femmes had some difficulties handling the breeding mods as they could cause quite a bit of pressure and damage if one chose to act as Tesarus had the week before.

 

"Tell me soon or else I will make the choice for you," Tarn added in a strained grunt, his thrusts getting faster and harder. He was clearly starting to chase an overload, his hips pounding into Pharma's frame as he moved.

 

Pharma hesitated at the question, struggling to think through his pleasured daze. Knot? The mech thought with a grunt as he squirmed beneath the tank in desperation for the pleasure. "Yes!" The jet cried in response when Tarn mentioned making the decision for him, the autobot preferring to make it his own. "I will." He gasped.

 

Swiftly Tarn suddenly pulled free of Pharma, manhandling the jet onto his side so that they were in a spooning position, the smaller mech cried out in loss.  Then the larger mech grasped one of the jet's slim legs and hoisted it up, guiding his spike back to Pharma's quivering valve and thrusting inside with a smooth thrust, Pharma crying out when he was suddenly filled again.

 

"This way I will not crush you when I finish. I tend to get a bit tired after an overload," Tarn admitted against Pharma's neck, hugging Pharma around his waist to keep him still with one arm while the other held up the jet's leg.

 

The tight heat that had been growing within the tricoloured mech, like a hot spring in his abdomen, suddenly came undone when Pharma was pushed over the edge with a keen. Wings flapped as the autobot writhed, valve clenching in an attempt to milk the tank of all transfluid he could offer.

 

At the sudden, new tightness around his spike, Tarn at last lost his control. Snarling, Tarn slammed his hips into Pharma, just barely avoiding puncturing the mech's gel wall and causing all sorts of sparkling troubles. Biting down on Pharma's nape to further still him, Tarn's frame jerked and shuddered as he finished, spike flooding Pharma's perfect valve with copious amounts of transfluid.

 

The decepticon eventually released Pharma's propped up leg, enjoying the tightness of the valve he was pummeling in all sorts of positions. Panting now in loud chuffs against Pharma's nape, Tarn felt his overload closing in. Both arms captured Pharma in a hug, the hold a deceptive one. It seemed completely gentle and sweet but in reality it was to keep Pharma from thrashing when the tie occurred. It was for their own safety and Tarn was worried that his little jet might fuss.

 

With his lover delirious and whimpering as he pounded the jet’s oversensitive valve, Tarn anticipated how lovely Pharma would look with a frame full of transfluid and his spike deliciously lodged inside. Perhaps the jet's middle plating would even bump out slightly? The thought made Tarn rut even harder.

 

He licked and mouthed at the aerial's gorgeous wings, the appendages flapping and fluttering as their owner drowned in his own pleasure. Tarn nipped and licked at those perfect wings, feeling his spike pulse with near completion.

 

Pharma jerked and gasped when Tarn overloaded, hot, thick transfluids filling his valve as the mech squirmed a little, the breeding knot at the base of Tarn's spike was quick to go into action, the bulge engorging with energon, the tank's keeping a tight hold on Pharma, holding him tightly over the thick spike as the swollen knotlocked the pair together.

 

Tarn could feel Pharma's valve walls keenly now, his spike pulsing at the sensation. All his transfluid save for a few spurts was now trapped inside, filling the space between an unpunctured gel wall and the breeding mod.him in place as the larger mech's spike began to swell at the base. The autobot keening softly as the knot continued to swell, his valve straining to keep from tearing, Pharma wanting so much to kick and pull away regardless of the knowledge he had for the possible damages such an action would bring. Luckily, Tarn had a strong enough hold to keep him from doing so.

 

One wing nearly struck Tarn in the faceplates as Pharma jerked a little, the tug on his valve unpleasant, his valve feeling so so full. “Should’ve warned me it was that big." Pharma growled, complaining slightly though there was little spark in it. He'd quite enjoyed the experience, and the knot, while painful -specifically when he moved- gave him a sense of completion. The trembling might take a bit to fade, but the medic didn't mind.

 

Tarn wordless slid a hand down Pharma's frame to rub at the jet's middle, hoping to keep him from throwing a fit as the knot continued to increase in size. Tarn was a big mech and his spike was proportional to his frame. "Hush....you're safe. Be still," Tarn purred, continuing to pet Pharma's middle and his side. "I gave you the choice and you took the knot willingly. It's not my fault I'm a well endowed mech."

 

Tarn snickered a tiny bit at that, nuzzling into Pharma's neck before he started to lick at the spots he had bitten previously. He was like a huge male lion licking at his lioness after the deed was done, taking care to make Pharma feel calm.

 

"Beautiful...your frame is true perfection," Tarn murmured, once again imagining how Pharma would look if he were Carrying.

 

"You're lucky you didn't breach my chambers." Pharma groused, twisting his helm to look over his shoulder at the red optics. "I would've given you a reason to rethink that."

 

"I know I got close, but would it be so bad to have a miniature Pharma running about? Think, he would be smart, handsome, strong, and have a chance of being gifted as I am. We would create leaders of the world together, you and I." Tarn rumble-purred at the idea, stroking Pharma's side.

 

Pharma frowned in surprise as he looked over his shoulder again at Tarn, caught off guard by the larger mech's statement. "/You/ want sparklings?" He demanded, not truly finding the idea as exciting as the tank seemed to think. Sparklings were... Terrifying for the medic. He'd always dump sparklings on First Aid and Ambulon whenever they showed up.

 

The jet grimaced at the thought of having to chase down a miniature jet or tank... /Worse/ having said sparkling around a jealous Kaon, or unhinged Vos!! Not to mention Tesarus or Helex not watching where they were going or underestimating their strength and, and /killing/ it!

 

"Sparklings are out of the question." Pharma huffed, shaking his helm. "Not with the lot you've got running around!! For all we know Vos would dissect it! Or could you imagine Tesarus /stepping/ on it?" The jet shuddered, pushing such horrible thoughts away.

 

Tarn couldn't help himself but he began to laugh when Pharma squawked about the whole sparkling idea. "Tesarus would not step on our sparklings. He is an idiot but not that clumsy and Vos would be told not to bother the young ones unless he was willing to be nice. He knows better than to do such a thing."

 

A moment of silence passed.

 

"In due time we will decide on heirs. For now I want you to know all is well and the knot will fade in about ten to fifteen minutes. It may seem impossibly large now but it has always faded rather quickly." If Pharma could have seen Tarn's faceplate he would have been surprised to find the tank was blushing a bit about the poor endurance of his breeding mod. Most ties lasted for a half hour or even a bit longer, so having it half the time of an average bot was a bit embarrassing.

 

The autobot fell silent for a klik, arching a brow though Tarn wouldn't see it. "That /long/?? An autobot only took a few minutes." He complained though that didn't stop him from pressing back against Tarn and trying to tug the larger mech's arms more tightly around himself.

 

"Am I your favorite now?" he wondered, pressing a kiss into Pharma's cheek. "I think I did a fine job from all the sounds you were making. It is so sweet to hear you sing for me, my handsome flier."

 

Pharma couldn't help a little smile to play over his lips at the question. "Kiss me again before you put the mask on and it'll be a yes." The jet responded in a cheeky tone. "Refusal will put you at the bottom of the list." He added teasingly.

 

" I would like some heirs to my genetic pool. I am an Outlier and a tank, Pharma. My frame type is rather rare thanks to the ravages of war." The larger mech whispered.

 

Pharma wasnt happy to hear that Tarn really _wanted_ sparklings. Of course, tanks had /litters/ when it was between two of their own kind, perhaps with triplechangers or larger models. Seekers could have trines or twins while grounders mostly had singular sparklings... Exactly how many would /he/ carry? He wasn't a seeker, but Tarn /was/ a tank. And a large one at that!!

 

He didn’t respond.

 

Pharma was thinking about Ambulon, how would keep this secret. But most of all, he would keep quiet about the doubts he was beginning to have about leaving. Of how Ambulon was slowly fading from his mind to be replaced by Tarn.

 

Tarn heard Pharma's venting change as well as the mech's steady spark beat. Soon enough the handsome jet was in recharge, resting peacefully against Tarn's chest. After fifteen minutes Tarn's  spike had become flaccid which allowed the knot to deflate.

 

Gently shifting his weight back, he disconnected their frames with only a little resistance from Pharma's tight valve. Once his spike was free a sticky gush of transfluid oozed out onto Pharma's thighs, the tank awkwardly fumbling in the dark to wipe away the mess.

 

Once that was done he slid out of the berth and tiredly went to retrieve his mask. Clipping the thing back in place, Tarn felt his spark sink ever so slightly. He didn't want to wear that thing anymore, yet it was his only protection. If Megatron or the others saw he hesitated and shuttered his optics when someone on the List died...he would be destroyed in seconds.

 

"Goodnight, Pharma," he murmured, finding the jet's helm so he could place a kiss onto his forehead. "Rest well."

 

Then Tarn clambered back into the berth, nestling in close to his current lover.

 

 


End file.
